Good Luck From Blood
by SonSanbi23
Summary: During the chunin exams, Naruto falls into a deep hole and finds a someone who will change his luck for the rest of his life at the cost of being this person's master. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! GODLIKE NARUTO! NARUTOxFEM JASHINxHAREM! BASHING IS INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/: Okay first off, l**_ _ **et me get on to what this story is about. By now, you guys should know that I am all about bringing something different to the table, so this story shouldn't come as a surprise to any of you.**_

 _ **Inspiration? Well I was reading a couple of Naruto and Jashin fics, and saw that there really aren't that many stories of a female Jashin per say, It is then that I decided to jump at the opportunity to somehow present this to you guys as a way of relieving the frustration of not finding anything different these days(unlike some people out there who leave their stories stranded for who knows what reason) just saying.**_

 _ **The harem is still to be decided, but there will be no incest of any sort so far.**_

 _ **Bashing?...HELL YEAH! The eternal bashing of Sasgay and Whoruno is back(maybe some Jiraya in there too)! HAHAAAA!(Cackles darkly)**_

 _ **Is Naruto godlike?...Do you have to ask? HELL TO THE MOTHERFU**ING YEAH!**_

 _ **Considering that I am a person who constantly fails to remember the direct personalities of some characters, expect a little OOC from some of the characters but not all of them.**_

 _ **Crossovers?...Not really sure on that one, but I think Touka from Tokyo Ghoul could be apart of the harem along with someone from Highschool DxD. It won't be a really big harem, but a harem none the less.**_

 _ **As for Elements, I won't mention any, as I want to see how far my mind will travel with this fic.**_

 _ **So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story and please be a good person and just share whatever thoughts you have right there at the review box. I'm really serious about what I said in the last fic I put up. Because of the lack of reviews it got in just under three weeks, it will be left alone as that was a test to see if I could take the challenge myself.**_

 _ **So anyway, here is the short and brief prologue. I promise to update the next chapter as soon as possible, but after that, it's totally up to you guys if you want more of this story or not. I'm not gonna put any effort into something you guys don't want at all like the last fic I did.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: abingdon boys school - HOWLING**

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Forest Death**

"(Sigh)...great...Juuuuust freaking great! THANK YOU CREEPY SNAKE GRASS LADY!...How in the fuck am I gonna get the hell out of here?...speaking of which- WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?!".

Here we find one Naruto Uzumaki dressed in his horrible jumpsuit with blue shinobi sandals and a blue Konoha headband tied around his forehead, standing in the middle of what appears to be the very bottom of a 'pit' of some sort. When Naruto was pushed aside by the enemy that separated him from his annoying and soon-to-be-possibly-dead teammates, he fell into a whole that is just about the size of one big boned Akamichi genin. Naruto was still conscious right after falling, as his ninja pouch(or possibly some sort of mysterious force) broke his fall.

Naruto Uzumaki hasn't been living a very prosperous life for himself, as bad luck would always seem to take away any chance of happiness and success for him. For the young blond Uzumaki, life hasn't been as sweet as he though it would be. At the early age of 7, Naruto entered the Shinobi Academy with the help of the sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi believing that life as a ninja would save him from the horrible childhood he was forced to live due to 'some things' he was born with.

However, things didn't go as he planned them to. He failed the Academy three times because of some of the teachers making sure he never did pass by rigging the tests, lowering his grades and out-right neglecting him at any chance they would get. He just managed to pass on the very same day he failed for the third time because of stopping the now deceased rogue chunin Mizuki who tried to steal the forbidden Jutsu scroll for who knows what reason. The third hokage along with Iruka decided to pass him as a reward for retrieving the scroll, and again, Naruto believed that it would be smooth sailing from there.

…..Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

It seems Lady Luck or whatever God there is out there just wasn't on his side as Naruto was dealt with bad luck again.

His genin team consisted of a stupid, idiotic, talentless & worthless fangirl who only passed due to being able to do one of the three required Ninjutsu techniques and book smarts, and a revenged driven arrogant avenger who just so happens to be the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's teammates were anything BUT teammates. Sasuke was always the person demanding things from the poor jounin Sensei they had, and always got what he wanted, courtesy of the idiotic civilian council and the Konohagakure elders.

Saskura Haruno was, for short, dead weight on the team. Naruto was always the one to save her from danger because Sakura would either- 1. be too damn shit scared of the situation she would get in – 2. have no fucking skill of any sort to help her survive – or the worse which is 3. Wait patiently for her night and shining armor 'Sasuke-kun' to save her, which Sasuke wouldn't even bother to do or think of.

It's not like Naruto wanted anything or a 'thank you' from the stupid pink haired screeching banshee, but every time he saves her life from who knows what she would get herself into, he gets nothing but insults from her and her constant trying of punching him upside the head for 'Being a big Baka and Never ever help her when Sasuke-kun should'.

Naruto wasn't by all means affected by this, but it was getting annoying every single time they went on a mission, or out for training which mind you was always one-sided. The Jounin sensei was the only person Naruto enjoyed being around. Kakashi Hatake had long explained to Naruto that this team was already doomed the minute it was made.

Kakashi was being blackmailed by the civilian council to train Sasuke Uchiha and leave Naruto alone as a means to flatten any chance of becoming stronger. Of course, Kakashi did manage to train Naruto on the weekends through the use of shadow clones, and even helped him to be able to use a small amount of the chakra of Naruto's 'tenant'.

All in all, Naruto's ninja career wasn't has joyful as he thought it would be. With the Chunin exams, Naruto believed that the third time could possibly go his way as once he becomes a chunin, he would finally be rid of the Duck-butt-haired Avenger and Delusional fangirl...but here he is once again at the hands of bad luck trapped in some deep whole with God-knows-what with no way out.

"(Shakes head sideways negatively) Am I really not meant for anything good in life? I keep trying to have faith that everything will go good for me but...nothing ever seems to work. The sandaime was just trying to make me feel good about myself, wasn't he?...(sigh) You know what?...I think this is the last time I every think of believing in good luck. Maybe I'll just live with what bad luck has given me, and just live in this nice...empty...dark and mysterious hole I fell in- great, now I'm talking to myself...".

Just as Naruto was about to sit down in a meditation position and meditate to calm himself. A golden light flash behind him, and his senses picked up a gigantic chakra source just behind him. Naruto quickly took out a kunai, and held it to protect himself as he turned around, and almost dropped the kunai at was he saw.

In front of him is a gigantic ancient temple visible from the gold Indian writings on it's wall, and it's doors are as large as the gates of Konoha, leading Naruto to believe that they are pearly doors. However, that wasn't the only thing that picked the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's interests or shock, as right in front of the huge doors is a glass box, or a casket from Naruto's view, holding some sort of human being inside as this box was just floating in mid air on it's own.

"What the hell is going on here? What is this place?" was what Naruto said a he took another minute to take a look at the humongous temple and glass box that is right in front of him.

Naruto took a few steps forward, then stopped when he reached the floating glass box.

Inside the box lays a humanoid figure that appears to be a girl with long grey hair going past her buttox reaching to her knees and has white wolf-like ears at the top of her head, and her height oddly appears to be the same as Naruto's in estimation. She is wearing no clothing at all, leaving her body completely exposed for Naruto to see as her arms are crossed together over her chest and her eyes are closed with a chest rising and falling every two seconds.

Naruto blushed deeply at this, and couldn't help himself but be marveled at the sheer beauty of the grey haired girl resting inside the glass box **(AN/: Think of the girl in the cover of this fic)**. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto looked up to the huge doors of the temple, and saw a stone tablet resting on the very floor. He slowly walked around the glass box as to not disturb it's levitation and the girl sleeping inside it, then reached the small stone table and picked up...

" _This temple belongs to the former Otsutsuki Princess who is now the Queen of the Otsutsuki clan. The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. This temple is her tomb and final resting place, and only her best chosen_ _descendant can enter this temple_...Wow...Could that girl be Kaguya Otsutsuki?" said Naruto as he turned around to look at the naked girl sleeping inside the glass box.

He placed the stone tablet down, then walked up to the floating box as he tried to look for a way to open it. He saw hinges on the other side of the box, then pulled the lid up slowly as to not cause a disturbance. Once that was done, Naruto once again stared at the sleeping form of the magnificent naked grey haired girl before him, and without thinking, his right hand moved to her face and caressed her right cheek slowly with his thumb rubbing against the girls dry lips...

"Her skin...it's so soft, but cold at the same time...She's so- OW!".

Naruto screamed in pain, and looked down to see his thumb had been bitten, and something was sucking the blood out him fast! He looked to see it was the girl as her eye lids opened to reveal gorgeous pupil-less red orbs that stared at him in...Happiness and fear?

Before Naruto could say anything, he felt himself loose consciousness, and fell on his back with his eyes closing...

 _ **A few Hours Later**_

"Ugh...what just happened to me?...God I feel like crap!...(grunts)" said Naruto as he slowly opened his eye lids. His vision wasn't the same as it was before, as Naruto could now see strange blue lines floating every where with his sense of smell being 10 fold and his hearing has now increased completely. He quickly sat up to see where he was, and his eyes fell on the grey haired girl who was standing before him still naked as the day she was born with her hands on her hips giving Naruto a calm look as her eyes show mischief, smirking at Naruto as she said **(AN/: Think of the voice of Jill Valentine From Resident Evil)**...

"Glad to see you've finally recovered, Naruto-sa- (PUNCH TO THE MOUTH!)

Naruto interrupted her, and quickly got up his feet and threw a right hook to her mouth causing the girl to fall to her side by the force of the punch. Naruto quickly looked around for a weapon, and saw his kunai on the floor then grabbed it quickly. He quickly sat on the girl's stomach and held the kunai at her neck and said with a glare "Who are you and what have you done to me?!"

Before the girl would answer, she closed her eyes shut and moaned at the pain of loosing a tooth, and pull it out using her right hand. She opened her eye lids showing those mischief pupiless red orbs and smirked at Naruto again with a mouth full of blood and replied...

"Ano, I would tell you my name, Demo, by the way you are holding that Kunai, I could loose my vocal cords at any second now which I really don't mind but it would be total drag none the less...Please...(smiles) Let me up and I'll tell you everything you wanna know and so on. I promise I won't hurt you, as I mean no harm to my **'master'** (giggles)".

Confused at the expression on her face and her happy mood, Naruto was hesitant at first, but stood up slowly allowing the girl to get back up on her small bare feet. Naruto could now see other things among the both of them, which are plastic bags of filled with blood and glass containers filled with blood while others had different sorts of ink inside. His attention went back to the girl who was now standing on her feet and said to Naruto...

"Before I say anything, I first need to know what year it is". Naruto raised an eye brow at this, but none the less replied "2016. Why do you ask?".

"My name...is Jashin. Jashin Otsutsuki. First born child of the Queen of the Otsutsuki clan and the late Kami, the founder of the Otsutsuki clan and former Matriarch of the Otsutsuki clan. I go by many monikers but my current one is the Goddess of Blood and Destruction. As to why I ask you what year it is, I need to know just how long have I been I asleep, which is actuallyyyyyy~~~~~ a thousand years, I think? Not really sure, but I think so(thinking pose with index finger tapping chin)".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto was frozen in shock with his eyes slowly widening into white dinner plates, then spoke again to the short little girl in front of him identifying herself as Jashin...

"J-Jashin...as in Jashin? The God who grants his followers immortality in exchange for killing people?...THAT JASHIN?!". The girl eye-smiled and replied "Yep! Although, it seems that my secret of being a girl is now revealed(shrugs) Oh well!".

"Matte(wait a minute)...You didn't want anyone to know you're a girl? Why- You know what? I don't wanna know. Look, Jashin-sama, I'm sorry for punching you like that. It's just-

"You don't have to tell me, Naruto-sama. I pretty much know everything about you. I got a glimpse of your entire past from the taste of your blood...And your blood tastes soooooooo...(tongue makes a clicking noise)...goooood!(closes eyes for a second and moans sensually)...Anyway, as to what happened to you, I first need to tell you a little more about me, my clan's origins and my parents. Would you like to listen?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded, and followed Jashin up to the doors of the temple that slowly opened on their own. At first, there was no light, but candles were lit by Jashin's snap of her fingers, giving Naruto a clear view of a black tiled floor with white walls and in front of him is a large portrait of a 5'4 ft. tall woman in possession of very delicate facial features as she has extremely long sweeping white hair that touches the ground and the most noticeable thing about her appearance were the two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head.

She possesses eyes that were similar if not exactly the pale Byakugan eyes and a third eye on the center of her forehead with it's eyelids parting vertically. Her eyebrows are cut very short and she has a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. For clothes she has the traditional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, and wore very flat shoes.

Jashin turned around to look at Naruto and said to him "The woman in the portrait is my mother. If you read the stone tablet outside, you should know that she is the current Head of my clan after my dead pasted away. I would take us up to her room, but you aren't allowed up there YET!...".

Naruto looked to his left and spotted a red leather chair. Jashin saw what he was looking at, and quickly grabbed the chair for him and motioned him to sit. Naruto sat down on the chair, but was confused at Jashin not getting herself a chair too...

"Aren't you going to get yourself a chair too?"

"Nah! I've been laying on my back for a thousand years. If I try and sit on anything again, my legs could turn into dust. Now then, as I said before, in order for me to tell you why you see, hear, smell and feel different, you first need more answers as to who I really am, where I come from and why I was sleeping in that old glass container along with who my parents are.

Firstly, If people have told you that things like Gods and Goddesses do exist, you should know that they really do. However, these deities all come from one family or should I say one clan which is the Otsutsuki clan, but aren't the same as some of us vary as different species and beings- but that's a whole other explanation for another time, Naruto-sama. Our clan was born on a far away galaxy from this one and we left our home on a mission to create life and find more power to become the strongest race in the entire cosmos.

Some of us went to different galaxies while some others went to alternate galaxies similar to this one, but my mother and a few others came to this specific galaxy. My father, at the time of his life living among us, had sent us all out to different places to either inhabit, conquer or destroy, and I was the person he first sent to this planet before my mother and her fleet had arrived. My mission was to plant a tree of life that would help this planet be able to create separate species, land and other assortments of life, but most importantly, this tree would be able to grow a fruit that bares what humanity calls today chakra-

"Matte...are you telling me that chakra came from-...it came from Aliens? That's...that actually isn't as strange as it sounds".

"(Smirk) Humanity has always wondered where such a gift and a curse like chakra originated from. Of course the people during THAT time knew about the holy tree's fruit, but mankind was't even created when I was still planting and nurturing the Holy tree from my own blood that corrupted the seven seas of the world.

Anyway, after two thousand years of Human life being inhabited and Heaven and Hell being created, my father finally decided to send my mother along with her personal fleet to this world, and his last dying wish was for my mother to rule both this world, and the Heavens as I would take up the underworld and the Nine rings of Hell.

At that time, humanity was faced with a war that nearly tore the world apart as bloodshed was the only thing that painted this world when my mother arrived, thanks to me of course. When the Holy tree finally grew a single fruit since it's creation, my mother ate the fruit whole, and became the first being to have chakra. With that power, she was able to stop the many wars that over ran the world and placed order onto the world. An order where everyone would acknowledge her as God and bow to her whether they wanted to or not".

Jashin kept quit for a moment as she licked the dryness off her lips, then continued...

"Some time later, my mother became pregnant with two boys. One was named Hamura Otsutsuki while the other was named Hagoromo Otsutsuki. During that time she raised the two boys, my mother kept me hidden from them as she wanted them to believe they were special and the only last existing Otsutsuki males in existence".

"Demo, why would she do that?" said Naruto as he gained a look of question. Jashin shrugged and replied "Fuck If I know! The woman practically took me into a her pocket dimension and I never came out again during the time those two were around. By the way, aren't you in the middle of a test right now?"

"Jashin-sama...I would rather be here then up there right now. I don't really care if I fail this test as I already know I would considering what is or what has happened to my 'teammates' will be pinned on me. So please, continue your explanation. I have all the time in the world right now". Jashin caught a glimpse of sadness and disappointment written all over Naruto's face for a spit second, and frowned as images of the blonde Uzumaki's past came flashing to her...

"Alright" said Jashin with a sigh "So anyway, these two boys were raised to live up to what my mother wanted them to be. I don't know about Hamura considering she never got the chance to tell him his destiny, but with Hagoromo, she prophesied that he will be a great sage that will become the world's greatest warrior and protect humanity from anyone who tries to disturb it's peace. Unfortunately, my mother...(sigh) she began to get really sick. Not in the sense of an illness, but in the sense of her mind state as the Holy Tree's conscious was slowly becoming more and more corrupted each passing moment as both Hamura and Hagoromo got stronger.

In my theory, I believe that the Holy Tree did not want anyone besides me and my mother to have it's chakra, and became angered when it saw Hamura and Hagoromo grow stronger and stronger with it's power. It was only a matter of time before my mother and the holy tree combined would form that fucking monstrosity known as the Ten tails. Before that happened, my mother, with the last inch of sense she had, pull me out of her pocket dimension and told me that I am the only true child she wanted to keep her true power and belongings, then she placed me into that glass container as a way to keep me safe from Hamura & Hagoromo along with their descendants and other Otsutsuki clan members, and sent both of our personal avatars to claim our thrones in Heaven and Hell.

She knew very well that I was a person who needed someone's guidance and care since my father passed away leaving me to her, so she decided to make a command on the glass container that whoever will open it, will become my husband and sole Master- woman or man!(eye smiles)".

"...". Naruto said nothing as he tried his very best to process everything Jashin has told him. After a couple of minutes, the blonde Uzumaki looked up to Jashin and said to her...

"So...let me get this straight. You're mother is the reason why you were locked up in that box, and she wanted the person who found you to take care of you and love you as she and your father did. Am I right?".

"(Nods) Hai, Naruto-sama".

With a sigh, Naruto looked into Jashin's red pupil-less eyes to see if anything she had told him was a lie(added to the ability of reading a person's emotions), and saw she was being completely honest to the core about every single word she said...

 _'(sigh) First I am born with this stupid Lousy nine tailed fox that is partially the reason for my horrible childhood, then I some how never get what I want or never get what I simply wish for in my life, added with my stupid Genin team, the idiotic council, the elders and some old bastard trying his very best to turn me into an emotionless jinchuriki...and NOOOOOOW I get the Gods dropping this on me...(sigh) Fuck you Lady Luck, I really fucking hate you if you exist!'_

"Okay, thanks for telling me that...Jashin-sa-

"Please...only my servants and slaves are supposed to call me that. You aren't my servant or slave, but my lover, care-taker and humble but energetic master that doesn't take me a while to know and love. I am the person who worships you for being able to find me and awaken me. To be honest, you aren't the only person who tried to open my container, as over the last couple of centuries a lot of historians have found this place. Fortunately, they never lived to tell everyone what they found down here.. **fufufufufufufufufu**...".

Naruto sweat dropped at Jashin's statement and dark chuckle, and thought to himself _'Aaaaaand she is everything people have made her out to be. A deranged_ _psychopath_ _who enjoys killing people and spilling the blood of innocent people_ _for no apparent reason which is fucked up_ _...but in my case, she's kinda alright with me- Hold on a minute!'._

"Jashin" said Naruto getting a 'Hm?' from Jashin and continued "You never exactly told me what you did to me".

"(Hits herself in the forehead) Ugh! I completely forgot! Simple, all I did to you was activate your Uzumaki bloodline limit and work on your genetic make up through a small blood transfusion, and I gave you a ton of new abilities to master and use. This temple has a training facility of it's own, but you can't use it until I finally dig up this entire temple out of the ground. It's gonna take me and my cousin a bit of time to get it out, but I'm pretty sure I'll be in contact with her in no time. For now though, you have the basics of all your bloodlines and abilities down naturally so you will be able to survive up there with them".

"Nani?...did you just say 'Uzumaki Bloodline'?" said Naruto with a look of confusion planted on his face, making Jashin raise an eyebrow but sigh tiredly as she said "If your memory tells me anything, it's that nobody ever told you about your true Lineage and your parents...(sigh) Okay! All will be explained to you when you get out of this place and finish this part of the chunin exams, Naruto-sama. By some kind of dumb luck, I can sense the life forces of both the Haruno and the Uchiha just half a mile from here, and you really need to get there before they really do die this time".

"Ano, Jashin, how exactly do you expect-...(eye widens) I THINK I KNOW HOW! AND WHY DO I KNOW HOW?!". Jashin folded her arms over her bare chest and responded to an ecstatic Naruto "Like I said, once you're done with this stage of the exams, I'll tell you everything about your parents, your heritage and what exactly you are now capable of. Now if you don't mind, I need to clean up this place and make it suitable for you, Uzumaki-sama(smirks)".

Without even mentioning a word, Naruto left in a red swirl that swallowed him up from the center of his stomach, leaving Jashin alone with the temple. They grey haired loli smiled to herself, then looked up to the portrait of her mother as she said to herself or it...

"(sigh) What a guy I have for a master. I hope I will be his change of luck in life... _ **Arigato, Kaa-sama...Tou-sama**_ "...

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ending Theme Song: Vacuum Hollow – Rainbow**

* * *

 _ **AN/: Okay so the harem for now at this moment should be Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Konan. More will be added like the mystery character from Highschool DxD. A clue? Jashin said she is her cousin and she(Jashin's cousin) is a loli. If you can guess who it is first, you can add in a personal choice from bleach(genderbends are accepted).**_

 _ **By the way, The cover of the story will change to accommodate for characters you guys won't know, so remember the appearance of Fem Jashin if the cover changes. That's all for now so stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

 _ **Anko: FUCK SHIT UP IF YOU CAN!**_

 _ **Jashin: Destruction is always fun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/:Well, I have one thing to say to you great and awesome readers...YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL GOOD WHEN I'M DOWN!**_

 _ **Thanks for giving so much feed back on the first chapter, I hope I stay on point to get more feed back on this story in the near future. Just so you know, I'm done with school, and my mom says I should take the year off. I agreed, but I will pass some of my focus into my music for the time being. This means that updates could be constant occurrences every week- SO DO NOT FEAR AS THE GREAT 23RD THREE TAILS IS HERE!**_

 _ **Anyways, I am still working out who should be in the harem, but an addition has now been made...**_

 _ **(Drum roll)...the correct answer to who is Jashin's cousin is none other then the infinite Dragon herself Ophis! And the winner is wizeron! He/she has chosen Tia Harribel to be apart of the harem, so here is the current list:**_

 _ **Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel.**_

 _ **The harem will be fully complete after the next two additions. After that, there will be no other additions made and the harem will be final. So if you guys have anyone in mind, you better decide now in the review box down there.**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter should be A good long length so I hope you like the content, and please be a good person and keep the reviews coming. Even if it's constructive criticism, I would gladly take that as you can see, I have no beta reader. It's just me doing everything for myself**_

 **Opening Theme Song: abingdon boys school - HOWLING**

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Forest of Death**

Hiding in some bushes are the three young genin of team 10 also known as the famous InoShikaChou trio of Konohagakure. One of the three is from the Akamichi clan chewing and munching on some bag of chips nervously, the other being a young platinum blonde haired female Yamanaka shaking with worry but looking on at what was unfolding before in disappointment as she is seething in anger, and the other was a lazy Nara who secretly AND _**seriously**_ wanted to be in any other place but here...but he knew very well that he would be getting the steel-frying pan to the face if he didn't take part in this exam.

"(grunt) Ino, we need to leave right now before they sense our chakra signatures and do god-knows-what to us. You know very well that even if we tried to help Sakura and Sasuke out, we would also be in a lot of danger, and you heard what they said. Their here to fight Sasuke and only Sasuke. They don't care about Sakura" said Shikamaru, with Chouji now closing the bag of chips(saving them for another time obviously) supported Shikamaru's suggestion...

"Yeah Ino. We don't even know that much Ninjutsu or any other field of offense right now to help save Sakura and Sasuke, not mention Naruto is nowhere to be scene meaning that he could have been...you know. Against these guys, were practically woopy cushions waiting to be sat on. You saw that Rock Lee kid fight them. They used some sort of sound Jutsu on him, and that Rock Lee kid is a chunin level genin according to what Asuma-sensei said-

"Will you cowards stop weaseling out of this! I know the both of you don't like Sasuke AND Sakura that much...and(grits teeth) So do I. Even though he is a total ass and Sakura is-...well you don't need me to tell you what her large over grown head is filled with, but they are still our fellow ninja, and you know the law we Konoha Ninja go by" said Ino getting a tired grunt from Shikamaru and a side glare from Chouji.

The event that unfolded before them is one Sakura Haruno trying her _**best**_ to defend an unconscious Sasuke who was resting under a tree against three Sound genin who have just recently defeated and knocked out one Rock Lee of Team Gai. One of the sound Genin looked like a mummified boy with only his right eye visible with the other male having a very similar hairstyle to Konoha's Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake, and the female of the group has very long raven hair wearing the same anbu pants as her teammates with senbon tucked between her fingers.

The mummified genin did a small stretch while saying "Well, that was something. Hopefully no one interferes again. Next time, I won't be so merciful".

Zaku snorted at what the mummified genin said, and took out a kunai from his pouch and threw it over to the tree that Sasuke was resting under, only to get knock away by a sloppy shuriken Sakura threw that _**'mistakenly'**_ killed a squirrel hidden in the bushes nearby...

"Alright! Enough with the Funny business you pink haired bimbo! You know what were here for, and it's that Uchiha dork sleeping like a baby under that tree...and is he sucking his thumb right now?...Never mind. If you don't let us threw and do what we came here to do, me and Dosu will probably consider putting a paper bag of that fat fucking head of yours, and have a little fifteen minutes of fame with those two wholes between your legs!".

"Ara ara, Zaku" said Kin "Are you sure it's a girl? That pretty much looks like a boy to me. More of an okama if you ask me".

"Zaku, Kin. We've wasted enough time trying to tell this genin to move away peacefully. I will take her out myself-

Before Dosu could finish what he had to say, a red swirl began to appear right in front of Sakura, then in mere seconds, a human figure started to morph into existence.

After a full 20 seconds of the sudden red swirl's appearance, the swirl was gone revealing the blonde Uzumaki hero himself Naruto Uzumaki with a completely different wardrobe that oddly seems a little Gothic due to the colors of the clothing.

His jumpsuit pants changed color from it's orange and blue to a straight black along with his shinobi sandals being black, and his jumpsuit jacket was gone along with his Konoha white T-shirt replaced by a white T-shirt adored with a black upside down star, and lastly is his konoha headband still tied around his forehead but he also has a small platinum braid chain around his neck and there appears to be two tattoos on the top part of his hands as his left hand has the kenji for 'Ying' and the other has the kenji for 'Yang'. His facial appearance is still the same, but his eyes however still hold it's shine but they now have a gloss black color instead of the ocean blue with three white rings inside the iris surrounding the pupil...

"Huh?...A wardrobe change? I didn't ask for this.(Shrugs) Ah well, that's how it works in fanfiction I guess" said Naruto as he gave a quick look over himself, and lifted up his shirt to see is torso was now fully ripped with a six pack and the seal around his belly button was still in place.

Team 10, who were still hiding in the bushes, all gaped and eye-widened at Naruto's new look, with Ino sporting a blush seeing Naruto's ripped abs and vessels appearing on all side of his arms...

"...Guys...What happened to Naruto?" said Chouji as his eyes were still a little eye widened at the sight of his fellow ramen loving comrade appearing out of nowhere dressed in some new clothing he has never seen him wear before. Shikamaru shook his head and said to his big boned friend "Chouji, as much as I hate doing this- and I really do, my guess is that Sakura and Sasuke must have left him behind somewhere for a very unreasonable idea or they probably ditched him since they really don't like him much. You know how much those two don't want him around. Besides, I heard Kakashi-sensei has been secretly training Naruto more properly then he trains Sasuke-

"...huh-uh(shakes head negatively)...that's not it. Can't you guys feel his chakra output and his Jounin level chakra? It's suffocating but soooooo soothing at the same time. And those tattoos on his hands, they have soooooo much chakra inside them, but it's like the chakra inside of them are oddly a broken down version of it. Plus...those abs" said Ino, getting a sweatdrop from Chouji who took out his bag of chips and continued eating, while Shikamaru thought of saying something smart, but settled for sighing and spoke to his two teammates as he said "...This is such a drag".

Back with the sound team and team 7, the three sound genin eye widened at Naruto's sudden appearance, but they soon became overwhelmed with anger at his ignorance of the situation he is currently in-

"NARUTO-BAKAAAAA! WHERE THE HELL OF YOU BEEN?!" was what Sakura screeched, making Naruto look up to see the three sound genin glaring daggers at him releasing all the killing intent they have, then looked behind him to see Sakura standing there, flaying her arms around like a headless chicken while screaming loudly at the top of her lungs with a small blood vessel appearing at the very center of her over sized forehead...

"...(grunts)Whoruno, I would say it's nice to meet you, but I'd be lying to myself if I did. Now, do us all a favor and shut...the fuck...up for once in your life before more enemy genin come by over here for your fat foreheaded ass and make the situation more worse then it already is".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sakura was frozen at Naruto's statement, but chose to disobey the favor she was asked and was about to open her mouth and speak when-

 **PUNT!**

-She got an elbow to the head by Naruto's right arm, sending her flying way back into the tree that Sasuke was resting under. The three Sound genin gasped at this blonde literally elbowing his own teammate, but Zaku snapped out his shock and grinned as he said to Naruto "And who the hell are you?! Are you this green little monster's teammate or something?(kicks Lee's face)".

"Zaku, just hold on a minute" said Dosu as he took a step forward and said to Naruto "You...you're the Uzumaki Orochimaru-sama told us to be wary of. You need to be dealt with before you cause any more problems for our mission".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Dosu, then his expression gained a fox-like grin right before he suddenly vanished into thin air, causing all three genins to freeze up at what happened to the blonde before them but started to look around frantically for where Naruto could be.

"H-hey Dosu, how about we just kill the Uchiha now. The kid must have bailed as soon as he realized he can't take us all on!".

"No, Zaku! Orochimaru taught me this seal that I should use on the Uzumaki if he is to use 'that' against us. We need to take care of him imme-

Before Dosu could finish, he sensed Naruto's presence very close to Kin, and looked to see him bent on one knee right behind her with the index fingers of his hands being coated in white wind chakra. He poked the raven haired sound girl right in the anus, and she immediately screamed in pain as she flew straight up into the sky and came down fast flat.

Before she could fall to the ground, Naruto raised his right hand to Dosu's direction, and the girl flew right at him in blinding speeds knocking the air right out of the mummified genin who was pushed back by Kin being thrown at him by some sort of invisible force.

The very trees behind Dosu where also blown away along with a small medium sized crater appearing right where the trees were. Zaku, along with team 10 all eye widened with their jaws opening wide in shock of what Naruto just did, and became even more shocked when they sensed the high amount of chakra Naruto used in whatever technique he used on Kin and Dosu along with the destruction the jutsu caused.

"Ugh! I guess I need to do chakra control exercises again. But whatever, I can't complain at using that jutsu. Now then, let's see if I can...".

Naruto looked at the kenji on his left hand and in a quick second it glowed white as a long katana blade with a green handle and diamond shaped guard appeared right before him, then grabbed it with his right hand. He glanced at the blade, then looked over to a frightened Zaku and said to him...

"Oi! You with Kakashi-sensei's gravity-fucking-defying hair. You know a lot of wind Jutsu right?...right?...HEY I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!".

Zaku jumped at Naruto sudden yelling, and flinched at the killing intent-infused glare he got from the blonde and replied hesitantly "Y-yeah. W-what's it to you?".

"I know a few techniques in the book of wind style and fire style combination Jutsu, and I wanna used this S-ranked jutsu I can use with this sword right now! You wanna be a my guinea pig to see just how awesome it is?(grins)"

"W-what?" said Zaku as he slowly backed a way in fear of the killing intent being forced upon him but he didn't have the chance to run as Naruto gave him a look indifference and said "Too late".

The sword was suddenly coated in red and black swirling flames, and Naruto pointed the sword right at Zaku as he said...

" **Uzumaki style: Dance of the** **fire** **Whirlpool** ".

The flames flew straight at Zaku in the form of a swirl with the black and red flames chasing each other and consumed the now screaming genin as the swirling flames flew straight into the air with him.

In a matter of seconds, the flames were gone, and Zaku came back crashing down onto the ground making a small crater where he landed. His clothes and skin were burnt with his hair now being gone leaving him bald.

By now, team ten could be seen with their eyes looking as if they would pop out from their sockets at any given second or their irises and pupils would soon become none existent.

"(Deadpan)I didn't even use that much chakra on that jutsu. Meh!(shrugs) My chakra control isn't as good as it used to be anymore...(sigh)Thank yoooooou~ Jashin!(grunts)" said Naruto as he discarded the sword like it was nothing, then just as he was about to walk up to Sakura, he looked up to see Sasuke now walking out of the tree he was under with flame-like marks covering most of his body and purple-colored chakra seems to be coating his entire form. The last Uchiha raised his hands up to his face chuckling darkly to himself as he said...

"Now this...this is the power I have so long awaited for. With this power, I can accomplish anything, and nothing can touch me!". He quickly scanned the area to see a lot of trees have been cleaved right off the ground with a massive crater that has two unconscious sound genin in it.

Then he saw the burnt and naked dead body of another sound genin laying on the ground with smoke coming from his wounds. He turned again to see the unconscious form of his female teammate laying on the ground with her forehead bleeding, then his sharingan-blazing eyes landed on the one person he secretly despised the most in the Village, then smirked as he said...

"Dobe...I see you have survived that attack Orochimaru did to you, and I can see you finally discarded those kill-me-now clothes of yours that have disgraced my presence as an a Uchiha...Hn! A change of clothes and some tattoos won't help you now as you were, are, and will always be weak. You will always kiss the ground I walk upon, and now that I am far stronger then I ever was, I have finally reached my potential!

No matter who trains you or what you do to become stronger then you are now, you will never be able to match my level of power...as this...(smirks) Is the full might of the Uchiha clan. A clan that exceeds all clans in existence. But you wouldn't know that, as you're nothing but a clan-less lost cause that doesn't even know it's parents! Your mere existence is the most pathetic kind to ever walk this Earth!".

By now, Sasuke expected Naruto to implode with anger and rage and come rushing to him hoping to shut him up and fail badly, but he slightly eye widened to see Naruto talking to Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru in a casual fashion as if he didn't here anypthing Sasuke said, or he rather ignored him all together.

The blonde finally turned to Sasuke with a deadpan and spoke in monotone voice...

"Oi, you done with the monologue? We need to get moving quickly. Your banshee bitch over there needs medical attention from the injury I-

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE IGNORE AN UCHIHA?! I WILL-

"Ugh...Maybe I should just do Kakashi-sensei a favor and seal up that stupid Hickey before you go 'mad with power' and do something I'm gonna regret from letting you do later".

Naruto raised his right hand to Sasuke, and by some sort of invisible force, Sasuke was pulled forward towards Naruto, then stopped as his neck was captured by Naruto's hand and gasped for breath as the choke hold Naruto had on him was taking every last inch of breath he had.

Gold chains erupted from Naruto's back and held Sasuke by his wrists and ankles holding him in place as he released his grip on Sasuke's neck, then made a high number of handsigns in blinding speeds Sasuke couldn't see nor could Chouji, Ino & Shikamaru see them either.

Stopping at the horse hand sign, Naruto placed his left hand on the curse seal Sasuke had on the left side of his neck then whispered...

" **Sealing technique: Serial prison level 2** "

At this, Sasuke clenches his eyes shut as his body shook violently from the pain as the flame-like marks retracted back into the curse seal fast, and the brooding duck butt haired Uchiha made a girl-like scream from the sheer pain he felt from the sealing technique used on him by Naruto along with the great lose of the venomous power he had for the short few seconds he felt retract back into the curse seal.

After a full minute of screaming and shaking a lot, Sasuke was now unconscious and fell on his back hard as soon as the gold chains retracted back into Naruto's back.

Ino, along with Shikamaru and Chouji who were watching the whole event of Sasuke loosing all the fowl and sinister power he had simply vanish from Naruto's doing, looked at their blond comrade in shock and slight worry as she said to him "N-Naruto..I might not have really known you that well, but what you have just done isn't exactly normal for a genin like you or any of us.

Even if you get training from one of Konohagakure's best Jounin, you don't do that sort of stuff and you just did fuuinjutsu which is something a Konoha genin could never even do no matter how high your reserves are...just what happened to you when Sakura and Sasuke left you behind for dead?"

Naruto gained his trade mark grin, and replied to Ino "Well, as much as I want to AND would love to explain it to you, I don't know how I can. Let's just say, I found some long lost treasure that was buried somewhere here in the forest of death...Treasure that just might change my luck for a while before things begin to spiral out of control like they always do.

Now like I said, you three better not mention a single word about what you just saw here. And take this". Naruto took out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Ino as he continued "This should sweeten the deal. You guys need an Earth scroll right?"

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaah..." said Shikamaru "We do. But when do you plan to tell everyone about this? When you get to the tower, you do know that Sakura will tell, or actually scream to everyone that you hit her, and you're gonna be drilled with questions about the fuuinjutsu seal you just placed on Sasuke".

"Don't worry about when I tell them, Shika-san. Everyone will see how I've changed when I decide I want them to know. Now scram. Tenten-san's team will be here any moment now, and you don't want to be asked troublesome questions, do you?" said Naruto, getting a negative shook of the head from Shikamaru as team 10 left immediately with Naruto sending a wink at Ino who almost tripped in her tree-hopping before regaining her balance.

As soon as they left, the kenji on Naruto right hand glowed and the two kenji's on both of his hands vanished from sight with his eyes changing into his previous blue.

Without making a handsign or shouting the phrase, two shadow clones popped into existence and picked up the unconscious forms of Naruto's teammates, and were about to leave but stopped when a tired Tenten and slightly frustrated Neji appeared from the top of a tree just in front of Naruto.

"Heh!(Grins) I was wondering when you two would show up" said Naruto has he eye smiled and greeted Tenten and Neji with the wave of the hand to which Tenten waved back but stopped to looked at Naruto's change of clothes for a second. The two genins hopped off the tree and Tenten said to Naruto once she landed "What exactly happened here? And what happened to Sasuke and Sakura...Are those the kids that attacked Kabuto-san back at the Academy?"

"Hai" Naruto answered "We haven't been fairing very well since we got here. We were first attacked by this genin who turned out to be some S-ranked Nuke Nin and I got separated from these two when he attacked us. Sasuke received some sort of hickey from the creepy nuke Nin. After that, I really don't know what happened to them. I just arrived to find them unconscious with those three genins dead or unconscious I think. I'm guessing Sasuke killed that one with a strong fire style jutsu since that's one of his Affinities".

Neji, who didn't buy anything Naruto said, narrowed his pale Byakugan eyes and said to Naruto while walking up to him...

"You appear to have some sort of genjutsu cloaking your entire figure, Uzumaki-san. But I do not care as that is your concern and not mine. We are here for Lee and that is all. Although next time we cross paths, we will engage in battle for your scroll whether your teammates are conscious to battle or not".

Tenten sighed at Neji's behavior, and picked up the sleeping form of Lee on to her shoulders...

"For what's worth, I hope you survive this round, Naruto-san. If you are looking for a heaven scroll, we saw-

"Tenten! We are not helping anyone in this part of the exams, even if they are Konoha ninja!" said Nenji with Tenten eye-rolling at her teammate's glare, but followed suit as Neji hopped off north leaving Naruto and his clones behind.

"Well that better then I expected. You two! We need to get to the nearest cave and take a quick rest for bit. I need to do a memory erasing jutsu on them to make sure they don't go yelling to the council that I hurt them _**OR**_ I have some sort of new power and Jutsu that I don't deserve and needs to be handed over to Sasugay.

The last thing I need is for those two to make my time here more unbearable then it already is" said Naruto, getting a nod from the two clones. With that said, Naruto hopped out of the area in search of a place to rest and hide with the two clones following behind...

 _ **A Day Later: Afternoon**_

"That should do it. Minus one problem...for now at least" said Naruto.

The team of three were currently sitting inside an open cave with Sakura and Sasuke still unconscious with seal arrays that were written on their foreheads flashing white before they vanished leaving no trace of ink on their skin. Both Sasuke and Sakura slowly opened their eyes to see Naruto sitting near a fire eating fried fish, and Sakura quickly got up as she pointed at Naruto and once again screeched...

"NARUTO-BAKAAAAAA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!".

"You weren't supposed to survive that attack by the snake ninja, Dobe. I saw you get blown away like the pathetic waste of space you are" said Sasuke with a smug look on his face, but he did not getting any reaction from Naruto who replied as he finished his fish...

" _(Swallows food)_ You're right. I was blown away, but I didn't die from a simple C-ranked Wind jutsu. I safely landed on my back and then I had to wake up and fight my way out of a big hungry snake before it would digest me whole.

After that, I tried finding you two, but I somehow couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra signature as it changed for a short while, and obviously Sakura's chakra signature is non-existent. I did however find both a Heaven and Earth scroll on my way to finding you two sleeping out in the open like pieces of meat waiting to be devoured by the predators of this forest".

"THAT'S A LIE NARUTO-BAKA! Sasuke-kun must have slipped those scrolls into your pocket before he had to fight that creepy snake man. He must have got us both into this cave to save me from the danger of this forest and protect me from the other genin that wanted to take me away from him!(hearts in eyes)" said Sakura, getting a large sweat drop from Naruto who thought to himself _'I'm beginning to think Fangirls are an entire different species to humans if she actually believes all that crap'_.

Sasuke stood up from where he was resting and spoke to his teammates...

"Since we have both scrolls, we need to head to the tower immediately without attracting any attention to the other genin out there. I don't want to spend another second in this disgusting forest any longer then I already need to".

Sakura, being the person she is, formed hearts in eyes again as she squealed in delight of hearing Sasuke speak, but the mood vanished as soon as Naruto responded to Sasuke's statement...

"By the way. That hickey on your neck needs to get checked out by the sandaime whether you like it or not. When we get there, I don't wanna be anywhere near the both of you until we are ordered to. Now let's move already. I don't want to save your constipated asses again".

 **-X-**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke luckily arrived without any trouble on the way, and they were now standing in front of what appears to be two large hands forming a ninja sign.

"I think we should open the scrolls now since the rule was to never open the scrolls until we arrive at the tower" said Naruto as he took out the scrolls but was stopped by Sakura who said to him "And you said we should listen to you, Naruto-baka?! Sasuke-kun is the smartest in our team so he should decide what we should do!".

Naruto was about to speak, but stopped himself then tossed the scrolls to Sasuke who caught them, then unrolled both of the scrolls at the same time. The scrolls flashed white, and Sasuke quickly threw the scrolls to the ground-

 **POOF!**

Iruka Umino, dressed in the standard chunin attire with his hair tied into a pineapple fashion, appeared from a cloud of smoke and looked to see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke standing before him causing him to smile as he said to the team of three "Congratulations, Team 7! You have passed the second stage of the chunin exams, and you somehow don't appear to be having any injuries or casualties at all! I'm very proud of you three".

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, we were attacked by some genin who turns out to be the S-rank missing-

"Shut up dobe!"

"...as I was saying, the S-ranked missing ninja of Konoha also known to be one of the three Sanin, Orochimaru.

I don't really know what happened since I got separated from the team when he attacked us with a wind style jutsu, but Sasuke appears to have the same mark Anko Mitarashi has" said Naruto getting a heated glare from both Sasuke and Sakura which he easily ignored, and Iruka eye widened at what Naruto told him but soon changed his expression of shock to seriousness as he replied...

"This a serious matter that needs to be reported to the Hokage as soon as possible. Sasuke, you will come with me as that seal on your neck needs to be checked if it is what it is. Naruto, Sakura, the two of you can head on upstairs and pick out whatever rooms you want. You have the rest of the four days to rest and relax before the Hokage calls everyone to the arena for an announcement".

Before Sasuke could refuse, Iruka placed his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder, then the both of them left in a puff of smoke. Sakura turned to Naruto only to see he already left without even saying word, and screamed in anger of her blond teammate ruining her chances of sharing a bed with her precious Sasuke-kun so that she could help him recover from getting such a _**'nasty hickey from that evil little snake man as it was all Naruto's fault**_ _ **that Sasuke has it**_ _ **'**_.

 **Back with Jashin**

"Okay! I cleaned up some of the parts of the temple, updated the library, refurnished the supplies, made all sort of clothes for my master and I finally washed all my clothes!...Now, what should I do?".

Here we find the Goddess of Blood and Destruction standing in a gold-plated tiled kitchen dressed in a white dress with a black neck collar around her neck **(AN/: The dress** **and collar** **in the cover)** still not wearing any shoes whatsoever, and tapped her chin with the index finger of her right hand as she began to think of something to do.

Her red pupiless orbs widened in delight as an idea came to her mind and said out loud to herself "I know what to do! I should call my cousin! I need to make arrangements of when I can get the temple out of this shit hole, and now is the best time since I know she really isn't doing anything with herself...(deadpan)actually that bitch never does anything. All she ever does is wonder about in that damn infinite dimension Kaa-chan made for her and complains that Big Red has taken away the _**'silence'**_ she so rightfully deserves and needs(sweat drop). I have got to get that bitch a hobby before she turns into a mindless robot or something".

With that said, Jahsin bit her thumb and began to write all sorts of different symbols in a circle with an 8-pointed star in the center of the room. Once she was done, she took a step back just as soon as the drawings flashed white with a blinding light appearing as the kitchen began to shake slightly.

The light disappeared showing a cute little girl having the same height as Jashin and this girl has long black hair reaching down her hips and gorgeous grey eyes that complements her Gothic Lolita clothing. The girl first had a look of confusion on her face, but it soon changed when she spotted a crazy-grinning Jashin standing before her causing her expression to change to one of boredom as she spoke with a monotone voice...

"Jashin, my faaaaaa~vorite cousin. It's sooo nice to see you after the past four thousand years I saw you. Hoooooow have you bee-

The girl was interrupted by Jashin who ran up to her and hugged her warmly as Jashin wrapped arms around the gothic loli's neck and said...

"Ophy! I missed you soooooo much! You have now idea what happened to me! Come, I must tell you everything from the start, and tell you some good news!".

Without even bothering to fight or struggle, the little girl known as Ophis allowed herself to be dragged into another room while still having a look of boredom across her face which Jashin saw but either didn't mind it or ignored it as she was too ecstatic from being reunited with her cousin Ophis.

 _ **Some time later**_

"...-and that's all of it. Crazy stuff, right? But hey, at least I finally have a master I can happily serve, and I know Kaa-sama and Tou-chan couldn't be happier too!".

Jashin and Ophis where now sitting inside a room that has the same gold tiles of the kitchen but white walls with a white sealing that has the symbol of the Uzumaki clan in red paint. The room only has a chandler that is lit with white candles and a small royal carpet that both Ophis and Jashin were seating on as the both of them were drinking black tea in small black tea-cups. Ophis took a sip of her tea then placed the cup on it's saucer as she spoke to her grey haired cousin...

"It really is quite the story that is impossible to believe, but at the same time, it's not that hard to understand why your mother chose to keep you hidden from your half-brothers. Unfortunately though, the sage already knows about you Ja-chan". Jashin slightly eye widened at this as she responded to Ophis' statement "Really? How did he know? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No" said Ophis "While you were sleeping, a lot of things have happened in Heaven and Hell and other dimensions linked to all the worlds of humanity. For starters, your mother's chosen second, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, came into power and claimed the tittle has the Christian God who will rule the Heavens of this world along with the others too.

Your chosen second, Tia Harribel, also did the same as she became the Queen Deity of the underworld and ruler of the nine rings of hell, but however, a lot of things began to unfold. Factions were created, a war started and was seized when she got sealed into a prison dimension made by the current christian God Yamamoto, and now Hell has become more of a place over populated with what is called 'clans' in this world.

Your many worshipers went into hiding after Harribel got sealed away. Your son Alucard has disappeared, and Yamamoto has been trying to find all your worshipers and have them executed with the use of your father's holy chains ever since. When he came into contact with your brother Hagoromo, he told him everything about you and asked for his aid in the hopes that once you are to wake up from your slumber and be found, Hagoromo will be the one to help him in sealing you into that dimension where **'** **s** **he'** is".

"...Hm!...Oooookay! Clearly I have been missing out on a lot of shit.(sigh) And after all this time I tried to warn Kaa-sama about Yama-baka, she still wouldn't listen to me. Now, a literal hot-headed little boy with a long grey beard who thinks his the wisest man in all existence & always knows best is running my precious mother's afterlife and claims my father's honorable tittle which doesn't belong to him.

Not only that but he did other fucked up shit that wasn't even supposed to happen, _**AND**_ I have my stupid otouto to worry about since Yamamoto has already told him who I am, what I do and what kind of a _**threat**_ I am to humanity...I really did miss out...Say, Ophy-chan, do you currently know where my otouto could be?".

Ophis shook her head and replied "His location is non-existent as he has been time traveling through people who bare chakra from time to time. He has been searching for you for the past one thousand years and I hear he still hasn't found you, but I still don't know why he wants to find you. Your master...what did you say his name was?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you ask?" said Jashin noticing a slight change of expression on Ophis' face that quickly vanished before it changed back to a stoic expression...

"Your master is a very important person in this world, and because of the fact that he discovered you it means a high number of things are about to change...in your favor of course. By the way, why did you summon me?".

"(Eye widens and slaps forehead) Ugh! Old age is really starting to mess with me here- Anyway! I sort of need your help to get this temple out of it's current location.

Kaa-sama buried me and the temple 60 feet into the ground to make sure no one like Hagoromo, Hamura, or the other Otsutsuki members would find me and her belongings.

My master, who is now the rightful owner of this temple, has no apparent place to live in that could suit him perfectly so I am planning on getting this temple out of here and in a clear space that he can gladly get to instead of always having to teleport himself into this stupid deep hole. Of course a favor comes with another favor sooooooo~ go ahead and name your price, cousin!".

Ophis kept silent for a minute as she gained a thoughtful expression, causing Jashin to raise an eye-brow in wonder of what Ophis was thinking of as she thought to herself...

 _'The last time_ _she_ _called_ _me_ _for a favor, it was to_ _massacre the dragon hunters that invaded her_ _dimension_ _. I really don't know ho_ _w_ _Red got in there in the first place, but I doubt whatever s_ _he'_ _s going to ask is about getting_ _R_ _ed out of the dimension'_.

"Your master is a person I have been watching ever since he was born. I have grown...quite attached to him as he is the only thing, putting aside you, that could make me feel emotions again. The favor I ask of you is that you allow me to be apart of his life as one of his wives or slaves if he chooses so, and I shall promise to leave the dimension to Red and stay by Uzumaki-kun's side just as you will do so Ja-chan.

I understand that your mother will now be watching over him and protecting him from beyond her prison until _**'that time'**_ comes? Well, I will go to the Devil faction and fallen angel faction to tell them that you have awakened and you have a permanent master who you shall lovingly serve, and of course make sure that they never let a single angel or soul know about this as that would cause worse problems for him and this world. The leader of the fallen angels will send two of his solders to help guard and protect Uzumaki-kun for a short time, and I know the Gremory family will try their best to contact their heiress to find you as soon as possible".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well...you have definitely caught me by surprise with this one...This definitely is the most surprising thing I have ever heard in my time".

Jashin tried to read Ophis' eyes and body language to see if she was only joking about the favor she is asking her, and found nothing leading the grey haired loli Goddess to believe that Ophis is being completely honest on the favor.

Jashin kept quiet for a short while, then spoke again with a smirk planted on her face with her eyes glistening from the fire of the candles...

"I shall do you the favor you so humbly ask for, Ophy-chan. But remember that there are no take backs once I do you this favor(narrows eyes)".

"I am fully aware of that as I hold no second thoughts over the favor. Now, what are you planning to do about Yamamoto and your half-brother Hagoromo? The Angels I know you can manage easily, but those two are extremely problematic, even for the likes of you Ja-chan. If word gets out about Uzumaki-kun being your master and care-taker, there is no telling what they will do to him in order to get to you.

Tia is sealed in a dimension I can't seem to find meaning she is mostly likely in the same place _**she**_ is in, but I will restart my search for her as soon as I can if you allow me to" said Ophis. Jashin's smirk only widened more as she said to Ophis...

"I already have something planned for those two. You just let me deal with them on my own for now, couz. Go ahead and get Tia-chan out of whatever prison she's in. A kingdom without a ruler is a Rodeo, and a Rodeo implies a house of madness. I can tolerate destruction, but chaos is one thing I don't need in my afterlife"...

 _ **To Be continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: Vacuum Hollow – Rainbow**

* * *

 _ **AN/: Believe me when I say I really wanted to make a longer chapter but I could not as it is night time right now and I am really starting to fall asleep fast. So please remember to stay cool, be cool, look and keep it cool for me.**_

 **Jashin: And remember, destruction is always fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **NarutoxHarem**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/:Okaaaaaay! Well it looks this story is going in the right direction if it has reached forty one reviews in just three days, and I can't say I'm not happy as I am extremely ready to put in the work if you guys will keep showing some love and giving the needed feedback that I solely require to continue this fic till the finish.**_

 _ **In some reviews I noticed that you guys pointed out some mistakes I made with Iruka's last name, and believe me when I say that it was really late in the early hours of the morning when I was doing that last scene. I also made another mistake in the previous chapter which I will make sure to correct as soon I get the chance, and also, the two final additions to the harem are still to be decided, but it could be loli or BBW girls(from which anime? I don't know. I'll see how far my mind will travel with that one).**_

 _ **Anyway, I might be wrong on what I said about updating every month this year so I'll refraze that. I at least plan to update three times a week to push for more updates and hope to beat my personal rival at having a completed and finished story. Who is he? You can ask Samhain Otsutsuki as he knows who it is.**_

 _ **Moving right along, you guys have probably noticed in some of my stories that I'm really not that good at fight scenes as they become brief and short. I do apologies for that, and I'll try my best to make longer and extended fight scenes in the near future ahead, but for this story, they will be a little short considering how Naruto will be taking on most of his opponents in the story. In any case, the bashing is still up and I intend to kill off the people I bash in this story, so don't worry about pointless bashing as this is meant to build the story's villains and eradicate the characters I render not worthy to live in this story.**_

 _ **BTW, I would really like to thank you guys for supporting this story as I will strive to see it finished if it's the last thing I do. This means that updating anything else will be held off until I am done with this fic.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Linkin Park – Figure 0.9**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

" _ **...Well...you have definitely caught me be surprise with this one...This definitely is the most surprising thing I have ever heard in my time" was what Jashin said as she tried to read Ophis' eyes and body language to see if she was only joking about the favour she is asking her, and found nothing leading the grey haired loli Goddess to believe that Ophis is being completely Honest on the favour. Jashin kept quiet for a short while, then spoke again with a smirk planted on her face with her eyes glistening from the fire of the of the candles...**_

" _ **I shall do you the favor you so humbly ask for, Ophy-chan. But remember that there are no take backs once I do you this favour".**_

" _ **I am fully aware of that as I hold no second thoughts over the favour. Now, what are you planning to do about Yamamoto and Hagoromo? The Angels I know you can manage easily, but those two are extremely problematic, even for the likes of you Ja-chan. If word gets out about Uzumaki-kun being your master and care-taker, there is no telling what they will do to him in order to get to you. Tia is sealed in a dimension I cannot seem to find, but I will start my search for it as soon as I can if you allow me to" said Ophis. Jashin's smirk only widened more as she said to Ophis...**_

" _ **I...already have something planned for those two...You just let me deal with them on my own for now. Go ahead and get Tia-chan out, a kingdom without a ruler is a Rodeo, and a Rodeo Implies a house of madness. I can tolerate destruction, but chaos is one thing I don't need in my after life"..**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Four days Later**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Forest of Death(The Tower)**

It has been four days since Team seven have arrived to the tower, and not a lot of things happened since then. Sasuke was released a day later from the I&T department after they evaluated his seal problem, and it was confirmed that he has the curse mark of Heaven given to him by Orochimaru who is yet to be found.

The sandaime already called for Jiraya the toad sage, and he had arrived to see if there was anything he could do to temporarily stop the curse seal from affecting sasuke for the time period. Upon inspection of the seal, the toad sage discovered that there already was another seal keeping the venomous chakra and the presence of Orochimaru at bay, and this caused confusion amongst the sandaime and Jiraya who both tried to figure out how it got there or who placed it on the Uchiha in the first place.

Naruto was asked by the sandaime if he saw anyone place a seal on Sasuke during the time they were in the forest of death, and replied that he found him like this after he got separated from the team during the attack.

Jiraya concluded that who ever made the seal must have been a seal master seeing as this particular seal is made by the Uzumaki clan when compared to other seals he has seen before. At first they both thought that Orochimaru must have placed it on him in order for anyone not to temper with the seal, but knew that he wouldn't do that has the whole point of the seal is to infect the one who bares the seal and corrupt him/her into being more and more dependent on it.

The investigation was held off until the end of the chunin exams, but for now though, Naruto was told to explain his side of the story of what happened to him during the second part of the exams seeing as he didn't finish his report on what he encountered during the time Orochimaru attacked his team mates.

Back to the present, here we find one Naruto Uzumaki sitting on the edge of the bed of the room he check himself into, and was calmly meditating as the silence within the room kept him in tune.

He could feel himself being pulled somewhere with in himself, but at the same time, he felt as if something was trying to call him to a different place other then his mindscape that housed the Kyuubi. He tried to listen to the voice, but he couldn't as he was disturbed by the door of his room opening showing one Anko Mitarashi grinning from ear to ear dressed in her usual attire of the I&T Department Torture specialists. The grin left her face for a moment when she saw Naruto's eyes being a gloss black with three white rings inside the iris, but they changed back to it's beautiful ocean blue at the blink of his eyes, causing her to be confused for a moment but shrug it off as something she must have imagined.

Naruto looked up to the door and saw Anko, and groaned as he said to the tokubetsu Jounin "Oooooh boy. What did I do to get your attention this time, Anko-san? I said I was sorry for what I said at the gate and for trying to steal the scroll!".

"Calm down Gaki, I'm just here to come and get you since the Haruno tranny and the Uchiha have already arrived at the arena without you. Now get your shit together and come with me quickly, the prelims are about start soon" said Anko getting a sigh of relief from Naruto who got up from the edge of the bed and left the room as he closed the door behind him and followed Anko to where ever it she was taking him.

"Hey Gaki, mind telling me what's up with the change of clothes? Last I saw you, you were wearing that ugly jumpsuit that old man gave you when you were a kid. Did you steal them from a genin in the forest?".

"I guess you can say I finally realized that even though those clothes were a gift to me, they would have been the death of me if I didn't stop wearing them soon. I got these cloths from aaaaaa~ Kumo nin in the forest that died in the last chunin exams that happened last year. Pretty sweet huh?" said Naruto getting a hesitant nod from Anko(seeing that Naruto wasn't really telling the truth but left it for later to ask him the truth) then she looked left at and right first and looked over to Naruto with a serious expression as she said to him "I heard what happened to the Uchiha...is it true that Orochimaru is here?".

"Hai...Demo, I don't really know why he would do that to the Uchiha. You have an idea why?".

"(Sigh) Promise not to tell what I'm about to show you?" said Anko. Naruto to raise his right eyebrow in question, but nodded in agreement waiting for Anko to show him something. The two stopped mid way to their destination, and Anko titled her head to the side and pushed off the trench coat she was wearing off her shoulders to reveal the same mark Sasuke bares, causing Naruto to eye widen as Anko said to him...

"As you know, I got this when I was a kid. I was one of the kids that left with Orochimaru when he was caught experimenting on kids with the cells of the first hokage and for the other horrible stuff he did. I've had this annoying piece of garbage ever since".

"Anko-san..." was what Naruto said as he gained a look of worry at seeing the mark and noticed Anko's frown...

"Why are you...telling me this?". Anko stood up straight and fixed a trench coat, then gave Naruto a grin as she said "Because I already know you're the one who placed that other seal on the Uchiha, you big dummy! Call it a hunch, but I know that seal from my own first sensei when I was still a genin".

Naruto eye widened at this and was silent for the whole trip to their destination thinking to himself about how Anko could come to such a conclusion of him being the suspected seal-master. Once they reached there, Naruto found himself in some sort of Arena where everyone is save for the jounin instructors of each genin team and the hokage, and he quickly caught sight of Sakura and Sasuke standing together as Sakura tried to make an effort to cling to Sasuke's right arm only for him to step away from the pink haired banshee and side glanced to her to get away from him. Once he got to them he looked up to see the sandaime now standing before them on a higher platform to which everyone kept quiet and listened to what he had to say...

"Congratulations to all of you that have passed the second part of the chunin exams. I understand that your time in the forest of death must have been a very difficult time as I can see that some of you have only arrived this very day. Over the years of the chunin exams happening here, Konoha's second stage of the chunin exams has received it's fair share of criticism due to the fact that not many genin could survive even two days inside this very forest itself.

The entire point of that part of the chunin exams is to give chunin hopefuls the required experience to know how to survive when sent on either team-based assassination missions or solo retrieval missions that would require stealth and self-sustainability for long periods of time when entering enemy territory. I do however understand that most of you standing before me must have went through your very first kill inside the forest, and that experience will sure take some time to pass. Demo, it is highly necessary to go through such a hard task as this will pave your path to understand the many sacrifices and choices that come with being a chunin in no matter what village you come from.

Moving right along, due to the high number of people that passed the second part of the chunin exams, a preliminary round shall now be held in order to slim down the number of people who shall progress into the final part of the chunin exams-

"But we just got here!" said Kiba getting a glare from Anko who said to the young Inuzuka "Well tough luck gaki! I told you the rules of the second stage of the chunin exams when you and your team arrived at the gates and entered this forest! If you wanna woos out then go ahead, no one is stopping ya. But your team will follow you out of here".

Kiba growled at Anko's statement, but avoided her gaze while glaring to the floor with Akamaru whimpering as he too was tired from all the running, fighting and scavenging for scrolls and food for the passed seven days being the forest of death.

Shino, who was standing besides him along with a timid and tired Hinata who looked worst for wear, said to his team mate "I have already told you the very moment we entered that we shouldn't go about wondering and exploring unknown territory as that would cause us to loose track of time, and possibly each other. It was my parasitic insects that found both you and Hinata-san yesterday, and had it not been for Rock Lee-san seeing you and Akamaru nearly being devoured by the predators you attracted, you know very well you wouldn't be standing here with us".

"Whatever Shino. It's not like we didn't fail the test, or did we?" was what Kiba said and didn't get a reply from Shino but a shook of the head from Hinata.

Back with the sandaime Hokage, the self-proclaimed professor cleared his throat to get the attention of the crowed before him and continued...

"If anyone here would like to leave the arena and not take part in the preliminary exams, please raise your hand. You must know however that if you leave now, your team will also follow you back causing you to automatically fail the whole team in the process". The sandaime looked to see if anyone would raise their hand, and saw one Kabuto Yakushi **(AN/: Correct me if I'm wrong on his surname)** raise his hand as he said that he was too tired to fight and would like to retake the exams next year with his team nodding in agreement with him. The sandaime nodded allowing Kabuto to leave, but did not see the glance he passed to the male Jounin sensei of the Oto team who looked back to Kabuto and smirked.

Just as the sandaime was about to continue speaking, a sickly looking Jounin stepped up to him and said "Let me take it from here, Hokage-sama". The sandaim kept quiet for a moment to think about the sickly jounin's request, but nodded as he sat back down on his chair, and the jounin stepped forward as he said to the crowd before him "My name is[cough] Hayate Gekko and I will[cough] be the proctor of the preliminary round that will decide the participants of the[cough] final part of the chunin exams. How this works is[cough] the big screen on your right will choose two names at random of who will fight to secure their[cough] spot in the finals. The match will either be won by[cough] defeating your opponent in knocking him or her out or[cough] killing them, or forfeiting if[cough, couch] the needs be. However, if I deem the match to end, then it will end no matter what happens[cough]. Now if your name does not[cough] appear on the screen, please make your[cough] way to the viewing platforms where your respective[cough, cough] Jounin instructors are".

The big screen on the right hand side of the arena flash 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado', and everyone who's names did not appear on the screen moved up to the viewing platforms leaving one Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado who said to Sasuke "Lets just get this match over with. I don't wanna waste my time fighting dead weight like you. Your blonde team mate looks more threatening then you if you ask me".

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at Yorio's statement, but smirked as he said to him "You dare compare to clan-less trash like the dobe and say he is better then me?...Hn! I will make you eat those words fast, and I'll have you regret to ever look down an Uchiha elite such as myself".

-X-

"I told you I would make you eat those words" said Sasuke as he was now standing over a bruised and knocked Yoroi. Hayate checked too see if Yoroi was still conscious, then stood up as he said "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!".

The Uchiha smirked to himself expecting an applause by everyone in the crowd up above him, but only got a very small aplause by very few people with one loud screeching squeal by a certain pink haired banshee screaming cheers for him that annoyed mostly everyone close to her. He looked over to Naruto to see he didn't even pay attention to his match and was having a casual conversion with Kakashi Hatake, causing the duck butt-haired uchiha to fume and go up the stairs to stand with his team.

-X-

The screen once again flashed and showed 'Shino Aburame vs. Kidomaru'. Shino, getting a few words of good luck from Hinata and his Jounin Instructor Kurenai Yuhi, then walked down to the arena and waited for his opponent to show up. A kid with six arms dressed in very familiar clothing wearing a Otogakure headband hopped off the viewing platform, and got different gazes from the crowd such as shock, suspicion, wonder and total disgust from his 'extra' appendages.

"Ibiki...that kid has an aura around him that I really hate right now" said Anko her eyes narrowed at the six-armed kid facing Shino. Ibiki, who was standing besides her, placed his arms on the steel bar of the platform keeping people from falling, and said to Anko in a low tone...

"That kid...I didn't see back the Academy. Did you see him at the gates of the forest?".

"Yeah I did, but I didn't exactly see what kind of headband he had on. What are you thinking about?". Ibiki kept silent for a moment then responded to Anko's question "Nothing. Demo, the Uzumaki kid...he has some sort of genjutsu cloaking him, and I can sense him suppressing his chakra a lot. Did Kakashi really train him that much?"

"I don't know" said Anko "But he probably applied the genjutsu over himself for reasons Kakashi and the hokage should know of.".

Back at the arena, Hayate looked at both of the genin, then shouted "HAJIME!" before he jumped back from them.

"An Aburame, huh? You aren't the first one I fought before, and by the looks of your small reserves and how many insects you have on you, you won't even be able to last longer then a minute with me(smirks)" said Kidomaru, but got no response from Shino who raised his arms as the parasitic insects came out from the baggy sleeves of his coat.

Kidomaru saw what he was doing, and smirked again as he ran up to the aburame and engaged in a taijutsu battle that was rather one sided. Shino kept on taking hits from the six-armed Oto nin, but also got to hit back a couple of times even though it didn't do much damage to the six-armed Oto genin. With one kick to the right hip, Kidomaru stumbled back as he held his hip in pain and locked down to his feet to see Shino's parasitic insects now crawling their way up to him...

"Really?...This is too easy. Here I am thinking that maybe you would be more of a challenge by knowing more about what your insects could do, but clearly your clan doesn't trust you enough with that knowledge!(begins to chew something inside his mouth and spits out quickly)".

Kidomaru spits out what appears to be a large web which then flies over to Shino and trap him to the wall. Kidomaru stood there for a moment as the pores on his skin slowly began to excrete some sort of golden sticky liquid, and in under a matter of seconds, his entire form was now covered by the liquid acting as armor with the now dead parasitic insects dying fast and fall of his skin. He hopped into the sky and spat out small spears that went flying towards Shino who nearly got stabbed by them had it not been for all his insects eating through the webs, saving him from being a pin cushion Once he got out of the web-like trap, he desperately took out some kunai and threw them at Kidomaru who landed far from him, only for the weapons to bounce right off the armor.

In the stands, Kurenai Yuhi began to fear for her student's life as she began to slowly see that if such an attack like the web Kidomaru created could once again trap Shino, it was less likely to believe he would be able to escape a second time.

"Shino doesn't look like he'll have a chance against this guy" said Shikamaru who got looks of confusion from Kurenai and Ino who asked to her fellow Nara team mate "Why do say that? Shino's bugs ate through the webs which means they must have chakra inside them, and if anything, I think that sticky disgusting stuff on that kid's skin is also made of chakra too".

Asuma, who was standing behind his students, said to Ino answering her question "That armor he made protects him from any sort of weapon and it could possibly make him invincible against taijutsu fighters. The Aburame kid has low chunin reserves while that kids has mid jounin reserves that is more fine tuned and in control by the way he seems to be controlling the chakra coursing inside the armor on his skin. This means that his armor will be too thick for the Aburame's ants to eat through considering how much chakra he puts into the armor. But he does have a shot at winning this because of the Oto kid's constant talking during the fighting meaning he is underestimating the Aburame kid a lot".

"S-Shino-kun..." said a worrying Hinata who looked on at her team mate fighting the sound genin.

Kidomaru cackled darkly as he ran to Shino in chunin speeds and once again engaged in a taijutsu fight that was once again one sided as Shino desperately dodged all of his attacks and got to a safe distance from Kidomaru only to land into another web trap once again that enclosed his entire figure from the neck down. The six-armed Kidomaru slowly walked up to his prey while making a sword from chewing the liquid inside his mouth and said to the trapped Shino "Your not even worth the effort. I'll go ahead and-

"I forfeit, proctor-san, as my parasitic insects cannot eat these webs fast enough" said Shino, causing Hayate to hop down to the arena and shout "Winner by forfeit, Kidomaru!".

Kidomaru grunted in annoyance of Shino's forfeiting, but one glance from his jounin instructor made him release Shino from the web trap and the liquid on his skin was gone just as he took the stairs up and stood besides Dosu and Kin. Shino followed, and once he got there to Hinata and Kiba, his Jounin-sensei gave him a re-assuring hand and said to him "You can always take the next chunin exams in Kirigakure No Sato. You've made a good decision by forfeiting".

"I am perfectly fine, Kurenai-sensei, as there is no need to worry about my state of mind on loosing these exams" said Shino "Though, I do question his statement of fighting one of my fellow clansmen before me. Also, I did not see him at the Shinobi Academy when we took the first part of the chunin exams". Kiba snorted and said to Shino "Does it matter if you didn't see him?".

-X-

The next six matches were rather many things to describe. With the fight between Kin and Shikamaru, it seemed as if Kin was rather not a hundred percent due to the anal blowing technique she suffered at the hands of Naruto. Shikamaru won the match by knocking Kin out, which was to be expected of the Nara to see through her genjutsu.

The fight between Neji and Hinata seemed like more of a personal nature as Naruto could see from the start that Neji fought with the main intent to kill the timid heiress of the Hyuuga clan, but won the match by disqualification when Maito Gai and Asuma held him back from delivering a killing blow to the shy and timid Hinata who looked like she would need serious medical attention or else she would die from punctured organs and internal bleeding.

The fight between Ino and Sakura was...well, one sided to say the least. Ino, although she had low genin reserves, totally dominated the match with her Mind transfer jutsu. Sakura was just throwing her kunai and shuriken everywhere, then exhausted herself when she attempted to create a simple clone that looked more sickly then Hayate himself. Seriously, the clone looked like you could just blow it away once you crack open a window or something.

With Tenten and Temari's match, he guessed that Tenten wouldn't be able to win seeing as she is more of a weapon specialist and a long range fighter, and Temari is a wind jutsu specialist making any sort of weapon Tenten could use in the fight useless. There were close calls when Tenten would have won the match, but the Suna kunoichi had used her giant fan multiple times to get herself out of a bad situation she would find herself in, thus she became the winner of the match by knocking Tenten out cold.

The match between the make up wearing Kankuro no Suna against Misumi Tsurugi definitely was a learning experience for Naruto to see the use of puppets in battle first hand. The match was a little one sided, but Misumi did hold his own for while before he was defeated by Kankuro and his wooden puppet. As for Chouji and Dosu, the match was sort of a little funny at the very end, but Chouji did manage to put up a fight even though he lost in the end.

Now we find the big screen of the arena flashing 'Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka', and a loud 'Yahoo!' and burk could be heard on the other side of the arena. Before Naruto could walk down the stares, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned to see Kakashi giving him an eye-smile while saying "Do you best, Naruto. Become the unpredictable ninja you always are with this match".

"Oooooooooh trust me Kakashi-sensei, I intend to" said Naruto, getting Kakashi to raise his right eyebrow at Naruto's fox-like grin that told him something about Naruto statement being literal instead of just figurative talking.

Naruto got down to the arena, and as soon as both genin arrived Hayate shouted "Hajime!" and hopped away from the two Konoha genin. Kiba and his ninken companion Akamaru got into a fight stance, and smirked when he saw Naruto just standing there with his hands in his pockets...

"What's wrong dobe? Afraid me and Akamaru are gonna kick your joke of an ass to the curve?". Naruto remained silent with a stoic expression planted on his face, then started to chuckle which soon turned into full blown laughter that confused the crowed but mostly ticked off Kiba who growled at Naruto's laughing. Naruto stopped laughing with a few breadths and replied to a fuming Kiba "Actually no. I actually think you're not even worthy for what's about to happen".

"And just what are you talking about?" said Kiba with Akamaru growling. Naruto who took his hands out of his pockets then folded his arms and finished...

"...This".

In a just a split second, Naruto was enveloped by white chakra forming a circle around him then shooting up into the sealing of the large room casing large cracks as dust began to pick from the wind made by the chakra swirling around Naruto. Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and the Hokage all eye widen at the sudden spike of Naruto's reserves going from mid chunin to a very High Kage level and sensed a large amount of chakra flowing separately through his hands and another large amount flowing into his eyes, and sensed he was still holding back! The sound jounin instructor sat up from his seat the minute he sensed the Genjutsu enclosing Naruto, and further eye-widened when his chakra spiked to an all new high.

He focused more onto Naruto's face and could sense a bijuu amount of chakra passing into his eyes, then gasped in surprise when he saw Naruto's eye-lids open to reveal they have now changed from their normal ocean-blue to a new gloss black with three white rings inside the iris surrounding the pupils...

"...Amazing...why didn't I know of this before?..." was what the jounin instructor said as his eyes flashed to a gold with black slits for a split second.

"Kakashi...what are teaching this kid? And how in the hell does he have a-...a doujutsu? That high level amount of chakra coursing through his eyes is just too much to be just an increase in eye sight as even his eyes have changed color and gained some strange sharingan like circles!" said Asuma, only to get no reaction from a shocked Kakashi who responded "I...actually didn't teach him to do that with his hands, expand his reserves like that or get him those eyes...I swear".

"I think Kakashi is telling the truth Asuma" said Gai "His student has seemed to be releasing such beautiful flames of youth of which would take years for Kakashi to teach him increasing and maintaining, and the color of his chakra is not the usual blue of a human being. Those eyes are also a new development".

With Anko, the purple-haired torture-specialist was looking on at Naruto as she said to herself "...Was he-...was he hiding this from me all the time? I knew he was more stronger then he lets on the moment I saw him back at his room with the genjutsu cloaking him, but just how strong is what I didn't know. Why would he choose to hide this from me of all people?".

Anko looked to her left to see Ino now standing besides her saying "That other seal on Sasuke? He put it there. And those sound ninja over there were the first to experience just how strong Naruto-kun is. He created a sword with his left hand then did some fire and wind combination jutsu on one of them. He said the jutsu is S-rank".

"No shit" said Anko. The sandaime hokage was having his own thoughts about Naruto's sudden change, but was interrupted by Ibiki who said...

"Hokage-sama...is it natural for a Jinchuriki to have those reserves and this unknown type of chakra?".

The sandaime gave a negative shook of the head and replied to Ibiki "Mito-sama had reserves higher then my own before she became the Shodaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Kushina-chan trained for 3 to 7 years on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra that came with her coils further expanding to hold a low kage reserve of chakra...but this...is not normal by any standards. Kakashi gave me a report on Naruto-kun's current progress in his private training, and what I am seeing now does not match up to it even in the least bit. Especially that chakra. It isn't the venomous bijuu chakra that is red nor is it the normal blue of a human being. I have never seen anything like it before".

Back to the arena, the white chakra vanished leaving Naruto who now has the kenji marks for 'Yin' and 'Yang' on his hands and his eyes permanently changing to it's new color and shape.

Kiba, who was shaken by Naruto's transmission, cracked a fake smirk as he said...

"Ha!...as if that little genjutsu you just put up would scar me! The eyes and the tattoos are nice little addition to your genjutsu, Naruto! Nice try but me and Akamaru can smell through smoke and mirrors-

"What has happened is not a genjutsu, Kiba-san! It was all real!" was what one Rock Lee shouted, causing Kiba's smirk to fall a little with Akamaru giving a small whimper.

"Oi, Kiba. Do us a favor and make your move before I move you out of consciousness. Make sure you come at me with the intent to kill as I want nothing less to prove just how wrong you are about me being a dobe now" said Naruto, getting a growl from an infuriated Kiba who did a handsign and said "Man beast clone!".

Akamaru, through a puff of smoke, transformed into a carbon copy of Kiba, and the two hopped off into the air then flew straight towards Naruto swaying and swaying in mid air until they became spinning drills going for the target which is Naruto. Once Kiba was close enough, Naruto side stepped the attack and stopped Kiba's spinning by grabbing the young Inuzuka by the collar of his jacket and the tip of his pants, then threw him over to the wall with Kiba going through it head-first with only his lower body hanging lifeless as his upper body was stuck inside the wall of the arena.

The crowed was stunned to silence at Naruto literally making short work of Kiba, but Kakashi sighed as he thought to himself _'Note to self: stop trying to expect something from Naruto or try to predict him. It's a complete bad idea and a stain to my eye-lids from constant eye-widening'._

One homosexual genin with a hairstyle shaped like the fowl end of a duck was fuming badly as he was having his own thoughts...

 _'The dobe...where did he get that kind of power?!...I have been hearing about him being trained by Hatake, but I don't believe this stupid jounin could teach him to do that! Those eyes...he never had those eyes before! I will demand answers from him, then get the pathetic civilian council to use their political power on Naruto to get him to give me that power and his eyes! It's mine and only I deserve such power!'_

Besides him was Sakura thinking the same thing along the lines...but added with images of Sasuke doing some other things the author would not want to get into typing down for the readers to see. Or do you want him to type it down?...Good.

Back with Naruto, he looked down to a now scared Akamaru who transformed back into his original form, and Naruto squatted down to the ninken and said "You wanna try something, Akamaru?". The ninken whimpered and shook it's slowly to which Naruto smiled and brushed the dog's head and said "Good boy. Don't worry. Your partner will be fine". Naruto turned to Hayate and said to him "Hey proctor-san, call the match already! You can see for yourself that Kiba won't be getting up any time soon. And don't worry, his not dead, his just stuck and out cold. I didn't throw him that hard".

By now, Kurenai was completely speechless at the event that happened before her very crimson eyes. At first, she also believed that Naruto was actually going to loose the match considering his Academy records along with his small chakra control that Kakashi was still training him in and the only good jutsu he knew that could help him defend himself was just a 'Wind style: Beast tearing palm' and few b-rank fire jutsu that Kiba could easily avoid and counter...However, she now realizes just how wrong it was for to underestimate someone who has been giving the title 'Konoha's most unpredictable Ninja'...

"I...fell to being arrogant and forward about him...I should have told Kiba to take him seriously instead of toying with his emotions" was what Kurenai said, but was re-assured by Shino who said to her "In a professional analysis, Kurenai-sensei, even if you did tell Kiba-san to be more focused and put his clan's pride aside, he still wouldn't listen seeing as he still believes, or believed, that Naruto-san will always be inferior to him".

Kiba was pulled out the wall and taken away by medics with Akamaru accompanying him to the hospital, and Naruto walked up the stairs and rejoined his Jounin-sensei who gave Naruto a tired look and said...

"(sigh)...Should I even bother to ask what happened to you and why did you hide all of this from me?".

"Kakashi-senei, you know very well that I'm not a secretive person. All of this happened to me when I was in the forest, and I promise to explain it all to you when I go to the sandaime about this". Before Kakashi could speak again, he was interrupted by Anko who came up to him and Naruto and grabbed the blonde Uzumaki by the shirt and spoke to him with a killer intent-infused glare...

"What the fuck was that, Gaki?! Why did you hide all that from me? I though you-

"Anko-san, like I told Kakashi-sensei, I am not a person of secrets and you know me very well to see when I am hiding something and I would tell you eventually like I always do. This transmission happened to me when I was still in the forest and I promise to tell you and Kakashi-sensei everything as soon as I go to the sandaime Hokage...I promi-

"Hey dobe" said Sasuke interrupting Naruto "I don't care whether you will tell the Hokage first or not. All that power you displayed down there is not yours and you don't deserve it. I know about Hatake training you secretly to not make you embarrass me out on missions, but all of this? This isn't you and it never will be, so tell me now where you got all this power and those eyes. I demand it as I am your superior, you insolent little ass!".

"Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-baka! Now talk before I tell my father and the civilian council!" said Sakura. Anko was deeply offended at what Sasuke had to say about Naruto and was planning to put the Uchiha in his place along with his pink haired tranny of a fangirl, but was stopped by Naruto who said to her "Don't. You'll make it worse. These two never stop nagging and once they go to the civilian council, the nagging turns to threats that never stop and end up giving me a headache like the time this idiot saw me use the kyuubi's chakra when we were fighting Haku.

Can you let me down please? I need to go do something before I go to Hokage-sama's office. You and Kakashi-sensei can head on over there and please do me a solid and take my participant number when they give it out". Anko's glare subsided and her expression softened when she let go of Naruto who walked passed Sasuke shoulder-hitting him in the process along with Sakura who nearly fell from the force of it. Once Naruto left, Kakashi looked over to Anko with a questioning gaze to which Anko sighed and said "It's a long story, Kakashi, me and the gaki go way back and we're pretty close. Hokage-sama...he actually had me take care of the little guy when he was still a kid".

"Hm...no wonder his like that. But he does seem to be your opposite in some ways. Like now, he stopped you from talking down these two".

Once Naruto was out of sight, he left the tower through a red swirl that wrapped him to wherever he was going.

 _ **1 hour later**_

 **The Temple**

Naruto found himself back in the temple, and looked around to see he was in a room that has gold-plated tiles with white walls, then raised an eye-brow at seeing the very red swirl he normally sees on the back of a chunin flak jacket on the white sealing of the room. His eyes then landed on a king sized bed in front of him, then saw the grey-haired and red pupiless-eyed Jashin dressed in a black and white dress with a steel black collar around her neck wearing no shoes exposing her very small cute feet sleeping on the bed causing Naruto to gain a small smile at seeing Jashin's sleeping form...

 _'She-...(sigh) she seems to look so beautiful when she's asleep. Just like when I saw her in the glass box I found her in. I guess the saying about beauty sleep is true, huh?...Jashin...'._

His eyes then landed on a black haired girl dressed in nothing but a long black nightdress(adored with a fishcake pattern on it and also wore no shoes revealing her small feet for Naruto to see), that was also sleeping next to Jashin as she was hugging her pillow tightly while sporting a small blush on her cheeks as her mouth was open showing she was drooling on the very pillow she was hugging...

 _'Okaaay~~~...Should I wake the both of them up or just Jashin?...Jashin. I'll find out later who that is and what's up with this swirl on my sealing...Matte, did I just say my sealing?...(sigh) Must be this new DNA acting up or something'._

Naruto slowly walked up to Jashin, then stared at her for a few seconds before he crouched down then kissed her on the cheek, causing the red-eyed Goddess of blood and destruction to slowly open her eyes and stare at her master with a warm smile. Before she could speak, Naruto beat her to it as he said in a whispering tone "We don't want to wake up your guest over there. Come with me. We need to go to the sandaime Hokage now. I sort of owe him and some other people an explanation for what you did to me and I need you tell them the whole truth about you. If I told them myself, they would think I am loosing my marbles or something. You can tell me what you wanted to tell me when we come back, Jashin...-hime".

Jashin blushed at Naruto adding the suffix to her name, but slowly sat up and nodded before she got up and held Naruto's hand as the two left the room in a wrapping red swirl leaving Ophis to peacefully sleep on her own in silence.

-X-

Standing just near the hole that leads to the temple is one Yugao Uzuki dressed in her anbu attire with her neko mask on and her sword tucked on her back sporting a look of confusion...

"This isn't right. My senses pick up Naruto-san being 40 to 60 feet underneath me. How is that possible? Did he fall in this hole or something?". Before the purple-haired female anbu could further question the predicament of the genin she was ordered to find, she sensed something besides her and looked to see a red swirl wrapping out two small humanoid figures. Once it was done, the swirl vanished revealing one Naruto Uzumaki and a grey haired girl Yugao has never seen before. Just as she was about to speak, Naruto stopped her as he walked up to her with Jashin still holding his right hand with her left and said to the female anbu "You're hear to take me to the Sandaime Hokage?".

With a hesitant nod, Yugao replied "Yes. I am".

"Then take us over there. Let's not waste anymore time" said Naruto. Yugao placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, then all three of them left the area in a leaf shunshin, but failed to notice a small green snake see them leave and slithered it's way into the hole...

-X-

Yugao, Naruto and Jashin all arrived in the Hokage's office to see the sandaime, the elders(with Danzo missing), Anko and Kakashi all waiting for them. They all saw Jashin, and were about to question Naruto who she is when Naruto stopped them as he and Jashin walked forward to the sandaime's desk with Naruto saying...

"Hokage-sama. You and everyone in this room probably have a lot of questions about my reserves increasing with my coils being enlarged, the color of my chakra, these tattoos on my hands and my eyes along with the fact that I was the one who placed the Juuinjutsu blocking seal on Sasuke. In order for you all to understand the answers to the questions, I have brought to you the very person who will explain to you all the truth about what has happened to me. I do ask that you temporarily ask all your anbu to leave this room until all that has been needed to be said, is said".

Koharu narrowed her eyes and said to Naruto "And why should Sarutobi need to have his anbu leave the room, Uzumaki?". Jashin, who's eyes began to slowly form blood vessels around her red pupilless iris on her white clear scerla with thick red worms beginning to slowly surface on her arms like veins, was about to release a godly amount of life-taking pressure on the village elder for addressing her master in such a manner, but was stopped when Naruto squeezed her hand causing the blood vessels in her eyes and the worms on her arms to vanish before anyone could notice.

The sandaime looked into Naruto eyes for a minute, then motioned his anbu to leave the room. Once they were gone, Jashin took a step forward letting go of Naruto's hand, then the blood vessels began to re-appear on the clear white scerla of her eyes as her mouth twisted into her trade mark smirk then folded her arms over her chest...

"My name...is Jashin. Jashin Otsutsuki. First born daughter of the founder and late ancestor of the Otsutsuki clan and the Queen of the Otsutsuki clan Kaguya Otsutsuki. I bare many tittles through out the cosmos, but this world knows and acknowledges me as the God of Blood and Destruction...Naruto-sama over here is my sole master and care-taker, and I am the reason he has all his gracious and godly power that exceeds even my own as he is the greatest being to ever come to exist since the time of my great farther God, my adoptive brother Broly, and my mother Kaguya".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: Yoko Kanno – Sora**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _AN/: I know I keep changing the ending theme songs, but I just can't find the right one yet for this story. Sometimes I even ask myself if placing the songs here are even worth it if you guys don't have the_ _songs, but I really do hope you do. I have learned that anime isn't enjoyable if music isn't added, so I am trying to make my stories have the same feel and experience as anime does with the theme songs. I know some_ _of_ _you guys download the theme songs of Bleach as even I myself am a big fan of the song choices they have made for bleach and Naruto. And if you have watched Ghost in The Shell SAC and Wolf's Rain before, you'll truly get the feel of how music and anime come to blend in very smoothly and make the experience ten times more fun to enjoy._**

 _ **But anyways, remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and please be a good person and share your thoughts about this chapter right there in the review box or just please press the review link if you're are using the mobile version of the site. Until next time-**_

 _ **Jashin: Keep it cool and fuck shit up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **NarutoxHarem**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/: Okaaay so here I am back at work on keeping the promise I made to you guys, even though none of you said go ahead and do it. But anyway, here's the fourth chapter of GLFB! A quick reminder on the harem though is that there will be two additions that will be made before the story heads into the shipudden part of the story, so don't be afraid to make the request on which two lovely ladies should be added. Remember that you need a valid reason for me to add them and not just make the harem look totally unrealistic.**_

 _ **I have seen in this in the past with some of my colleges that once they add in too many genderbends and yandere women in to the harem, the story becomes more and more difficult to finish and you end up either abandoning it or putting it up for adoption. I won't lie as I did fall victim to that during my early days as an author, but now I have come to realize that only a few people in the Narutoharem archives can handle such a task, with one of them being the legendary Naruto6023 or the rock'in SoulEmbrace2010. Not to forget my brother Scarface101 and VFSNAKE.**_

 _ **Moving right along, here is the harem if some of you guys have forgotten it:**_

 _ **Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel from bleach.**_

 _ **Before I start this chapter I would like to address an old review about characters from other shows causing confusion. Dude, would you rather read something with the same arcs from the anime/manga or would you like to read something with a twist and turn as the plot builds? I'm not saying that I didn't like your review, I was just a little baffled at what you had to say about Highschool DxD having the main elements of the story.**_

 _ **BTW, I would really like to thank you guys for supporting this story as I will strive to see it finished if it's the last thing I do. This means that updating anything else will be held off until I am done with this fic.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Linkin Park – Figure 0.9**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

" _ **Hokage-sama. You and everyone in this room probably have questions about my reserves increasing with my coils being enlarged, the color of my chakra, these tattoos on my hands and my eyes along with the fact that I was the one who placed the Juuinjutsu blocking seal on Sasuke. In order for you all to understand the answers to the questions, I have brought to you the very person who will explain to you all the truth about what has happened to me. I do ask that you temporarily ask all your anbu to leave this room until all that has been needed to be said is said".**_

 _ **The sandaime looked into Naruto eyes for a minute, then motioned his anbu to leave the room. Once they were gone, Jashin took a step forward letting go of Naruto's hand, then the blood vessels began to re-appear on the clear white scerla of her eyes as her mouth twisted into her trade mark smirk then folded her arms over her chest...**_

" _ **My name...is Jashin. Jashin Otsutsuki. First born daughter of the founder and late ancestor of the Otsutsuki clan and the Queen of the Otsutsuki clan Kaguya Otsutsuki. I bare many tittles through out the cosmos, but this world knows and acknowledges me as the God of Blood and Destruction...Naruto-sama over here is my sole master and care-taker, and I am the reason he has all his gracious and godly power that exceeds even my own as he is the greatest being to ever come to exist since the time of my great father God and my mother Kaguya".**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **...what?"**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **30 minutes later**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: The Hokage Tower**

"...'

"...'

"...'

Silence...Pure utter silence was the only thing that could be heard in the office of the sandaime hokage as the two elders present, Kakashi, Anko and Hiruzen Sarutobi himself were stunned to complete silence as if they were all in a near death state of a short while trying to process what they just heard from the grey haired loli before them known as Jashin, the goddess of Destruction who claims Naruto is her master in any form of the word. For the past thirty minutes, Jashin explained what she told Naruto about her clan from where they originated, her father sending her to this planet to plant the seed of the Holy Tree that bares the fruit that has chakra, her mother Kaguya eating the fruit to stop the wars that tore the world apart then her mother giving birth to her two brothers with one of them being the mythical sage of the sixth paths with Kaguya hiding her existence from her brothers for reasons Jashin herself didn't know of.

She even told them about Kaguya being infected by the Holy Tree's corruption then placing her(Jashin) inside a glass container burying and hiding her and the temple that now belongs to Naruto before she was consumed by the Holy Tree's corruption and transformed into the progenitor of the Bijuu known as the Ten Tails. After a full two minutes of silence, Anko was the first one to speak as she said...

"Soooooooo what does this have to do with Naruto?". Jashin turned to the purple-haired Tokubetsu Jounin and answered "Simple. When my father died, he wished for his power to live on and be obtained before anyone of my cousins, sisters or uncles could get it all for themselves and use it for their own selfish reasons.

In order for that to happen, he and my mother decided that if the both of them were to either be sealed away, defeated or lost in the vast cosmos, someone would find me in a deep sleep and awaken me as that very person who awakens me from my sleep will be the person to tame me, take-care of me and I would gift that person who would become my master or mistress with the power of my father as my mother would watch over and protect the said person from anyone who tries to harm him or her. My mother is still very much alive as is she riiiiiight there, watching over Nauto-sama as we speak". Jashin pointed to the moon, causing everyone to first look at the moon then back at her with Kakashi saying "...And how did she get inside the moon?".

It was Naruto this time who answered "Well during the fight Kaguya-sama had with Hamura and the Rikudo Sennin, the two brothers knew that the only way for them to defeat their mother was to have her sealed inside one of them, or rather Hagoromo in this case. When the battle was won, the Rikudo sennin became the first Jinchuriki as he had Kaguya-sama sealed inside of him.

With the power he gained from that, he created a technique called Ninshuu which allowed the user of the said technique to share and connect with everyone around him allowing everyone to have a mutual understanding for each other, and have the said chakra of the person using the technique. After about 80 years of living with Kaguya-sama sealed inside of him, he was finally at his death bed and decided to create what we now call the moon through the use of a Rinnegan technique called the Chibaku Tensei. With this, he unsealed Kaguya-sama from the seal then separated her chakra in to nine separated pieces we-

"Now call the nine Bijuu then sealed Kaguya Otsutsuki into the very moon he created" said Homura getting a nod from Naruto and Jashin. Anko made a dry chuckle and said "Hold on a minute here. Do you really expect us all to believe that you are a god and so is Naruto from you giving him the power of your father who could possibly be the Kami of all Deities in the cosmos?...Really?".

Jaashin looked into Anko's pupiless round brown eyes with her scerla still having the small but visible blood vessels surrounding her pupiless red iris...then sighed tiredly while her shoulders slumped down as she asked "What will take for you to believe every word I just said, Anko-sama?"

"Huh? Why are you calling me -sama?" was what Anko asked with a look of confusion on her face to which Jashin smiled warmly with eye smiles as she responded "Because you are Naruto-sama's surrogate mother and personal love interest. Therefore, the people Naruto-sama acknowledges as his precious people are my superiors too".

Anko was completely baffled at the answer she received(but more at Naruto having a crush on her) and looked at the blonde who smiled at her(but sneaked a hand into Jashin's dress to pinch her on the left butt-cheek for spilling out such sensitive information) and said to her "Like I said, I'm not a person of secrets, Anko-san. I was planning on telling you about it, but I just didn't feel ready about telling you, and I didn't want you to see me as the guys who keep trying to dive into your pants all the time".

"...Naruto..." said Anko as she looked at Naruto with a softened expression, but looked back at Jashin and said "W-well~~~ If you are who say you are thennnnnn~~~~~make Koharu-san 40 years younger!(smirks)"

At this, everyone in the room(including Naruto) was once again stunned to complete silence at Anko's 'dare' as Koharu gasped in sheer surprise, and looked at the torture-specialist as if she had grown extra weight on her chest(meaning a third boob) and a third leg. Anko looked back at everyone and said "...What? I can't really think of anything else right now since she claims to be the god who feasts on the souls of the people her worshipers kill. And besides, it would be nice to have a village elder I can hang with every once in a while and do fun stuff with since Nai-chan is always training her team and trying to master other genjutsu techniques. And Besides, I here you like Dango with strawberry sauce, Koharu-san(shit-eating-grin)".

"I-I will not admit such an old feeble rumor, Mitarashi!" said a stuttering and blushing Koharu. Jashin did a thinking pose with the index finger of her right hand tapping her chin, then shrugged her shoulders as she said "Okay, fine then. Normally I would charge a god-aweful price, but since it's a dare to prove I am a Deity, I can do it. Would you like to be forty years younger, Koharu-chan?".

Koharu froze at the question and the attention being on her, but couldn't help but flashback to her years of being young and full of life and being able to go on missions and enjoy the thrill of protecting Konohagakure from it's many enemies while fighting for her life and others instead of just sitting around all day and talking about what is in the best interest of the village and telling her fellow team mate Hiruzen Sarutobi what to do all the time since that is what came with the occupation of being a village adviser. She would continued her little trip down memory lane but was stopped by Jashin who said with an annoyed looked on her face "We don't have all day here, little granny. You wanna be a hot young woman again or-

"I would like to be young again...Jashin-sama. But if I may ask, will there be any side effects to retrieving my youth?".

"Weeeeell~~~~" said Jashin while looking up to the sealing as she continued "Apart from your hormones acting up sometimes, your lust for hot and heavy sex coming back ten fold, your DNA mutating causing you to have one or two bloodlines, and your body reversing the clock AND being stuck that way...Nope! Nooooo side effects. Now, Naruto-sama, can I have a cup please?".

Naruto first looked at the female village elder before him for a second, and could tell that being offered her youth back must have been something she has been dreaming off by the pleased look on her face and the desperation and happiness in her eyes. Then he looked over to Jashin to see that she was actually hiding something from that wink she gave him...

 _'_ _Ah nah nah nah nah-_ _I don't like that wink! I feel like my life is about to be more_ _chaotic_ _then it will already be when she gives me that wink'_. With slight hesitation, Naruto created a medium sized glass cup with his left hand as the kenji for Ying on his hand flashed, then handed it to Jashin who looked into the cup then formed her lips into a small circle. In a split second, clear glistening white water came out her mouth like a tap pouring water into a cup, and filled up the glass cup causing the people in the room to look on in shock and awe at what Jashin is doing...

 _'Yep! There's no doubt about it now. Everything she said IS true. But let's see if that water really is gonna work first before I can jump into conclusions'_ was what Anko thought of before she looked over to Naruto and thought to herself _'I-...I need to talk to him when all of this done. I really do'._

When the cup was filled, Jashin walked up to Koharu and handed her the cup then said "Drink up. And don't spill a drop of it. Once you do that, the carpet will be infected and anyone who steps on this floor will be a 21 years old adult, or 2 year old baby depending on who it is, at the cost of your mistake". Koharu looked at the cup for a brief 6 seconds then looking at Homura who gave a her re-assuring smile with Hiruzen sitting at the edge of his seat with his kage hat off his head showing his look of anticipation...

 _'(sigh) I...some how feel an inch of hope growing inside me about this...I hope this will really work for me'._

She opened her mouth and slowly drank the contents of the cup while moaning at the sudden burst of extreme taste hitting her tongue as the water tasted like drinking the oldest wine during a hot summer day with ice cubes giving the wine a fresh and enriching flavor. While she was drinking the water, her entire being was enveloped by a white light blinding everyone in the room besides Kakashi who closed his normal eye and opened his sharingan eye to see what was happening to the village elder along with Naruto and Jashin who looked on at the spectacle that was taking place before them.

Once Koharu drank up all the water and swallowed, the white light vanished from her form after a brief 2 seconds revealing her body to have now undergo a complete change. Instead of the long grey kimono held by on obi with a jacket and sash over it, Koharu was now wearing no shoes exposing her clean feet for all to see **(A** **N/: I do not have a foot fetish if some of you are thinking that!)** with a long grey skirt that reached passed her knees showing the bottom half of her smooth long legs, and also a wore a sleeveless grey shirt that was cut short over her now fully developed Mid-C cup breasts exposing her flat stomach and cute belly button with her marvelous hips giving her the figure of a super model.

Her skin no longer had wrinkles or any proof of old age with her face being heart-shaped loosing all the sagging of her cheeks with her lips being smaller and more refined then before with her eyes being a metallic dark back as her hair turned from it's old grey color to a beautiful dark raven black being pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two red pearls dangling on the side and she has fringes of her hair covering her forehead and diamond studs for earrings on both ears **(AN/: If you guys have watch** **ed** **the anime and saw how she looks like when she was young, you will have to agree with me that this is a good idea. If you haven't, check out her Narutowiki** **and you'll see why. After all, this is fanfiction right? I can do what I want with the characters right?...Right?** **).**

These were the following reactions to Koharu being forty years younger looking absolutely stunning:

Kakashi: Eye-widening while thinking of telling a certain novelist that the star of 'Icha Icha: World War Naughty' is back.

Anko: Eye widen with a small blush thinking that Jashin is truly a God with her clan really existing, but her mind goes back to Naruto admitting her crush, then further going into images of her, Naruto and the now young and beautiful Koharu having some hot steamy sex in the council chambers

Homura: Turns pale white with shock while having a minor heart-attack

Hiruzen: Same as Hamura, but wishes for his sensei Tobirama to see his sister-figure back to her glorious beauty

Naruto helped her to see herself by raising is left hand to her and creating a mirror of her height, and the raven-haired village elder(or should I say youngster) eye-widened as she raised her hands to her face to feel her fresh wrinkle-free cheeks, open her eye lids wide to see no bags underneath her eyes, then her hands reached down for her sizable bust that was held by a grey lacy bra...

"Oh my...This-...I can't even think of what to say...This is most unbelievable!" said Koharu. Jashin smirk as she walked up to Koharu and said "And the best part about my water is-

Jashin grabbed Koharu's left hand and bit off a piece of skin hard causing the now young Korahu to blood furiously at the open wound. Homura was shocked at this, but was even more shocked at seeing his former team mate not even flinching in pain at having the skin bitten of her hand, then looked to see the wound closing itself up in a quick matter of seconds...

"You have a healing factor aaaaaand~~ you feel no pain since your pain nerve receptors are completely dead. This ability was actually a gift given to me by my youngest niece the Goddess of Youth and Age on my 10th million birthday. Mind you, it is a little too disgusting and the taste feels horrible to me, it made me a lot of pocket money back in the days of my Kaa-sama ruling the world with an iron fist before she had Hamura and Hagoromo". Before Koharu could even thank Jashin, the grey haired Loli gave her a serious expression while saying "About the cost? I lied. From this very moment you will be living with Naruto-sama at the temple and you are now one of his official servants whether you like it or not. For drinking my water, that...is the cost".

Homaru and Hiruzen where about to argue with the Goddess of Blood and Destruction saying that she should rather give their former team mate her age back instead of tricking her into slavery while slowly focusing their killer intent on the said grey haired loli. But they soon kept quiet and flinched at the heavy glare Koharu gave them while a single tear drop came down her right eye.

Koharu closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again as she gave a bow to Jashin while holding the wrist of her left hand with her right hand giving a stoic but stern expression as she said...

"I-...I accept the terms for regaining my youth, Jashin-sama. From this day on; I, Koharu Utatane, will be a loyal servant and personal guard to Uzumaki Naruto-sama as I will step down from my possession as one of the Advisers of Konhagakure No Sato and retake my possession as an elite Jounin of Konohagakure No Sato in order to be of great use for his safety as well as mine and everyone else he considers dear to him. I will soon get the papers in order to make it official, and hand them over to young master Naruto once I have signed them".

In the back, Naruto face-palmed himself and hit his head on the wall multiple times while saying "I should have seen this coming...I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!".

"Ko...Are you sure you want to agree to this?" said Homura with a worried expression planted on his face. Koharu gave her former team mate and fellow adviser a stern gaze as she replied "I-...I have never been sure of anything in my life before, Homura. While this is unplanned for, I will not turn away from such a gift given to me. And we both know that I myself had long promised to be apart of young master Naruto's life before 'they' passed. I was completely hung over with anger and self loathing that I forgot to realize the promise I was supposed to keep when Naruto-sama's parents passed on.

That and my growing hatred for the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi blinded me from my duty as an adviser to decide what's best for young Master Naruto instead of mindlessly supporting Danzo and the civilian council at every decision they presented a problem with. Homura, Hiruzen, I ask of the both of you to please let me take up this decision as this should be my eternal punishment for being so blinded by grief, hatred and self-loathing over the years of loosing Tobirama-sensei, along with young Master Naruto's parents, but mostly his father".

By the time she was done talking, her stern expression softened a little as tears were now flowing down her soft and wrinkle-free cheeks, and both Homura and Hiruzen were not fairing any better as they too began to weep at Koharu's confession. Anko was also shedding tears of her own at remembering her late sensei still pregnant with Naruto, then looked over to the blonde who was sporting a look of confusion but also a softened one with a small smile, and walked up to him as she hugged him from behind causing the blonde Uzumaki to look up and say "Anko-san...a-are you crying?".

"No!(sobs) I...just have something in my eyes, that's all".

"Oooookaaay... _Then why is she hugging me_ _in the first place_ _?_ ".

Kakashi, who was now watching the hole spectacle, shook his head while smiling under his mask as he thought to himself ' _Note to self- Matte, didn't I already make that note?...(sigh) I hope your watching Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama...Obito_ '.

After a full minute of tears being openly shed, Koharu, Homura and Hiruzen had all wiped away the tears with Hiruzen now putting his hat back on and said "(sigh) What has been said here by Naruto-kun and Jashin-sama will as of now be a SSS-ranked secret. This information will never leave this room nor will anyone ever speak of this even at the mercy of our lives being taken. As for Naruto-kun's abilities, I will hold a meeting addressing Naruto-kun's true inheritance and his parents further discussing that these abilities are bloodline limits that were passed down to him by his elder Uzumaki ancestors as Kushina was carrying this within her genes but could only activate the Uzumaki chakra chain Kekkei Genkai. As for the Juuinjutsu-blocking seal, I have not spoken to the council about it, so I will say that Jiraya was the one who placed it there as he discovered how to use such a seal inside the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu which I had allowed him to read through. Koharu, your 'sudden change' will also need to be addressed as Danzo will see that it is indeed you".

Koharu formed a thinking pose for a second, then looked back to Hiruzen with a stoic expression and replied "Danzo is a person who tends to always try and find out the very things that do not concern him as knowing everyone's secrets is one of things he is best at. Even if I was to say this is a genjutsu I decided to apply on myself, he would see right through it and now that this truly is me. My suggestion is that young master Naruto creates a carbon clone body of my old self and you will have it admitted to the hospital saying that I am suffering from a critical heart disease I got due to my age and being poisoned by-...Hm...by one of Orochimaru's assassins. By the end of the Final stage of the chunin exams, that body will be be pronounced dead as 'I' will die of kidney failure and the heart disease that I have suffered from 4 months ago".

"Yes...but still, the medical ninja of the hospital could do an analysis to see if the body isn't just some sort of empty vessel or transformed clone, and that would mean that either you have been kidnapped or you fake your own death to try and defect from Konoha without anyone knowing. I'm not sure this idea will work unless you can copy down Ko's life force and chakra into the body" said Homura.

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets then said with a grin "Actually, there is way this could work. You see, the Rikudo Sennin created the bijuu not out of nothing, but through the use of a technique called the **'Banbutsu S** **o** **z** **o** **no Jutsu'**. This technique alone allowed him to be initially involved in the administration of imagination and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness just like I do with my left hand which allows me to use the Yin half of my chakra when I choose to. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he would breath life into the resulting creations he made with the Yin part of his chakra.

With this technique, I will create Koharu-san's aged body, then she will breath life into it giving the body her own small life force and chakra. Of course, she will have to train in the use of using her yang chakra separately, but that won't take longer then two days. Once that is done, I will start working on changing her chakra signature in order for no one to put two and two together that she is still alive and faked her own death...And before anyone asks me how I know all of this, it's because of the blood transfusion between me and the Blood of Kaguya-sama and Jashin-hime's father along with gaining some of their memories(gains a deadpan expression)".

Homura at first thought over the process of the plan, then nodded seeing as the plan was now completely solid, but one detail was left out...

"Ko, you will have to change your name for this plan to fully work. You have any ideas for that?" said Homura. Koharu remained silent for a moment, then looked at Homura and responded "My name will be Utatane, and I will bare no surname. If I am to be asked of where I come from and who are my parents, I will explain that I lost my parents at birth and that I, or rather Koharu-sama, adopted me for the first 14 years of my life and gave me her surname to use as a name since I was never given one at birth".

"Very well. I think the plan will be set in motion as soon as Naruto-kun creates the body and Ko- I mean Utatane-san masters her use in Yang-release...However, Jashin-sama...I-If I may speak-

"I already know what you two are gonna ask me" said Jashin with a half smile as she looked at Homura and Hiruzen who avoided the Goddess' gaze while sweating nervously...

"I'll cut a deal with the both of you. For you, Homura-kun, I will give you a cup of my water for the following. Some time from now, a certain somebody will be defecting from Konohagakure. When that happens, you will support Hiruzen over here in labeling that certain someone an S-class threat and give the Kill on Sight order. For you Hiruzen, I want you to search and eliminate this man". Jashin walked up to the desk and opened up a bingo book that was nearby to a page showing a white-haired man's face...

"His name is Hidan. From what I know right now, he last preformed a ritual in Yugakure No Sato meaning that he probably lives there or something- I don't know and don't care.

The reason why I want him gone his because he is the WORST worshiper I ever had. All I could here for the past 200 years is his stupid laughing, screaming my name in vain and begging me to make him an angel of death so that he could be more closer to me then my first and most precious worshiper.

When you see him and engage in battle, don't let him stab you with his scythe as that will allow him to start the ritual of killing you and feeding your soul to me. When you go for the kill, blow him the fuck. up. I mean it(deadpan) Blow him up and leave not even a single piece of him behind as that is the only way you can kill Jashinists of his kind".

"(sweatdrop)Very well, Jashin-sama...Once I step down from my position, I shall dedicate my retirement to finding this man and eliminating him once and for all" said Hiruzen, getting a subtle nod from Jashin who then clap her hands together and said "Now then! Naruto-sama and Uta-chan here will be working on the plan to fake her death for the week.

After that, me and my cousin will remove the temple out of the ground and on to an unused training ground in the clan district. The move won't be noticed as we will do it late in the early hours of the morning. It's up to you how you wanna tell the council and the people of this village about it's sudden appearance, but the temple solely belongs to Naruto-sama and only him, therefore, it is called 'The Uzumaki Temple'. Now if you will excuse us, I will be the one to explain to Naruto-sama about his true heritage and who are his parents. Naruto-sama will come to you tomorrow in the afternoon before the council meeting is held".

Koharu, or rather Utatane, walked up to Homura and gave him a hug as she said "I hope you can manage keeping Sarutobi in line on your own, Homura".

"But of course. You might have been the smartest one in our team, but I was always be the strict one looking after you and him, and keeping you both out of trouble". Utatane pulled away from the hug, and gave Hiruzen a nod to which he gave one back and said "Next time we see each other, I will be sure to give you your kunoichi gear back and re-instate you as a jounin, Utatane".

Naruto walked up to Kakashi who has been rather quiet all this time, and said to his sensei "Huh, are you okay, Kakashi-sensei? You haven't said a thing since Ja-chan spoke".

Kakashi looked down to his blond student, then eye smiled as he said "I'm perfectly fine, Naruto. I was just taking in what has happened so far. It's not everyday you hear that every single Deity in existence comes from a clan, and one of your students just so happens to have one of them as his servant while that deity's parents will now be constantly watching over him showering him with protection beyond the universe.

Not to forget that you know have the former Village Hokage Adviser and former team member of team Tobirama as your personal servant and possible girlfriend(Chuckles)". Naruto eye-rolled at Kakashi's statement, but failed to Notice Utatane giving a small smile at the though of being more then just a servant to Naruto, then she had flashbacks of her lonely nights of living alone, yearning for the relationship of having to love someone and be there for him as a spouse or precious person and share each others feelings while doing all the other stuff Hiruzen would tell her during the time him and her late friend Biwako were sexually active. At first, Utatane was against the though seeing as Naruto was extremely younger then her, but that thought was immediately pushed out of her mind when she realised that Naruto was in a relationship with someone far older then her being Jashin, meaning that age was probably not gonna be a problem for her if she so chooses to become her young master's lover in the near future.

Just as Naruto was about to walk over to Jashin then leave with her and Utatane for the temple, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Anko looking at him with a softened expression and a small smile as she said to him...

"Can I...come with you? There's something I need to tell you that's sort of related to what you're gonna hear from Jashin-sama. I-...wanna tell you everything about why I took care of you then adopted you, and why I have cared so much about you all this time when you were still young, and now".

Naruto could see that she really wanted to come as he could see it in her eyes that was normally hidden by her mask of always being tough about things, being sadistic and installing fear into any man who so much as try to greet her as that mask was gone revealing that sweet and vulnerable side that Naruto saw only a couple of times when he still lived with her. He gave a sad smile to Anko and responded "Sure...why not?".

"Naruto-sama, it is time for us to leave now" said Utatane who placed her right hand on Naruto's right shoulder with Anko placing her hand on his left. Jashin walked over to them and grabbed Naruto's hand and said "Don't worry, Naruto-sama! I'll send us home since teleporting this many people from such a long distance would cause a strain on you. For now that is".

The group of four were soon encircled by different red-glowing symbols that span around them fast, then they left the room in a white flash with the symbols disappearing after they had left...

 **The Temple**

In a large sitting room that is adored with gold-plated tiles with the walls being white and the white sealing having a large candle chandelier lighting up the room as this room has multiple sofas with a large fire place keeping the room's temperature warm and a sitting table surrounding one large family couch, Jashin, Utatane, Anko and Naruto all appeared at the same time in a white flash as red symbols span around them for a few seconds before they vanished not leaving a single trace behind.

Jashin turned to Utatane, then gave the raven-haired women a warm smile as she said "Uta-chan, will you mind bringing Ophy-chan here for us? She's just up stairs in the second floor. You'll know which room to find her in. While you're at it, please prepare us some dinner with the finest bottle of sake you can find at the alcohol storage". Utatane gave a small bow and left the sitting room as she took the stairs to go find Ophis, then do the task of preparing food for everyone with some other dishes to prepare for her young master. Jashin turned to Naruto and said "Naruto-sama, you might wanna sit down for this. You too, Anko-sama".

Once everyone was seated, Jashin took a deep breadth then exhaled before she looked at Naruto and said "Do you know anything about you're parents? Have you ever guessed who they might be?".

"Well yeah...A couple of times. I once saw this picture of the yondaime hokage, and I oddly saw the similarities I have with him like the blonde spiky hair and my eyes. Then I saw the picture of this woman in a text book explaining the Kunoichi history of Konoha. I think her name was-

"Kushina Uzumaki, aka the Red Death of Konoha" said Anko "She was my jounin instructor back in the day before I left with that bastard of snake". Naruto eye-widened at this, but composed himself as he continued "I...actually read her entire biography and noticed that she was the yondaime's wife and she had a child. The text book said that she died with the child on the day she was-...Oh boy..." said Naruto seeing the softened expressions on Jashin's face and Anko's face as well.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?" said Naruto, getting slow nods from the two females before him. Naruto sat there for a moment looking down as his eyes seemed to be narrowed, then looked at Anko and said "What. Exactly. Happened. On the day I was born?".

"Naruto...On the day you were being delivered, the yondaime had your mother moved to a secret location so that no one who would be harmed by the Kyuubi if it got out of the seal in your mother, and to make sure that no-one tried to attempt to kidnap her or you right after birth. She did manage to give birth to you without having the seal breaking down as your father Minato was maintaining the seal the whole time and keeping it closed until your mother was out of labor. What actually went wrong was when a mysterious masked man came to that secret location, killed the sandaime's wife and took you hostage.

This man only wanted your mother, and the yondaime tried his best to save both you and her, but only could manage to get you first. Once he did he took you the mansion he and your mother lived in and once you were safe, he went out searching for your mother, but it was too late as this masked man had forcefully removed the Kyuubi from the seal, and used some sort of strong mind-controlling genjutsu on it to make it go on a wild rampage nearly destroying Konoha, and killing lots of innocent people who fell victim to it's rage that day".

Naruto was silent for a few minutes, but sat back up as he looked up to the sealing showing that his eyes were close to tears, and this caused both females to gain looks of sadness at seeing their always-grinning and take-no-shit Naruto now nearly being pushed to tears at hearing about his parents and what happen on his day of birth. Anko reached for his right hand, and slowly caressed it as she continued...

"Your mother...she was somehow still alive and she had managed to survive the extraction of the kyuubi from her, and the yondaime quickly saved her before the masked man could kill her. They were both debating about what to do on the whole situation, and the yondaime came up with the idea to have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. Your mother argued and fought at first about it, but your father told her that he couldn't ask for another person's child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own, and there was no other Uzumaki in the village that could house the kyuubi seeing as your mother was far too injured and would die too quick only allowing for the Kyuubi to come back and cause more havoc on Konoha. Kushina-sensei...she really cried when she had no choice to help your father work on summoning the shinigami and creating the seal that will hold the kyuubi in you. She knew how horrible the life of a Jinchuriki would be, but your father re-assured her that you would be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay and making sure that it would never harm the lives of anyone again".

There was a brief moment of silence as the two females watched Naruto sit there taking in the information, and they too began to weep when they saw Naruto clench his hands into fists while tears began to fall from his puffy red eyes...

"What-...(sobs) What about the mask man? Did they find out who he was?" said Naruto. Anko wiped away her own tears and replied "H-hai. Your father fought with him for while before he was able to defeat him and severe the genjutsu he had over the Kyuubi. He found out that this man was actually an Uchiha, and claimed to be the late Madara Uchiha who is the Uchiha clan's late clan head and ancestor.

Since then, the sandaime along with the village elders have been conducting an investigation to see if the masked man would be amongst them, but came out with nothing as they didn't have a brief description of him apart from claiming to be the dead Uchiha ancestor...

Look, Naruto-kun...a lot of us knew the truth, but we were told to never tell you until your were strong enough to protect yourself from your father's and your mother's enemies since that was the reason why you were not given both Minato's and Ksuhina-sensei's last names. I begged and pleaded with the hokage and the council to adopt you, but I was denied at every turn. The sandaime...he was the one who helped me get close to you and take care of you while the council wouldn't know about it. When the sandaime bought that apartment down at the ninth district, I also moved in next door to you. It was then that I started to look after you, even though I wasn't always there that time".

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Did he know about this too?" said Naruto with Anko replying "He was your father's best student. Demo, Kakashi has been through a lot in his life before you were born. First, he lost his mother, his father The White Fang of Konaha to suicide. Then he lost his two teammates during the third shinobi war. Then he lost your father and mother. When that happened, he joined the anbu and buried himself into work until he wasn't in the village any longer taking mission after mission.

...I guess you can say he sort shared the same pain Koharu-san had about you in a way. But me and Nai-chan, we got him to quite being an anbu member and become a jounin sensei so that he could hold up his promise of teaching you all the things your father taught him when he was still learning from him. Since then, he did all he could to teach you and make you a strong and powerful shinobi, even though the civilian council kept on black mailing him to focus more on sasuke and neglect you on purpose".

"Did I-...Do I have any other family out there?" said Naruto as he was now calm and wiped the tears away from his whiskered cheeks while taking deep breaths to stop the sobbing. Anko shook her head and said "I don't know much about that besides Jiraya of the sannin being your godfather. Naruto-kun, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to make him stay and look after you with me. He was always in and out of the village, never staying for a day.

Demo, I did get him to buy you that ugly jumpsuit and get you that years supply of ramen that you always wanted". Naruto gave a low chuckle at hearing what Anko said and responded "At least he did something for me when I was kid, and stopped some of those mob attacks that happened to me...but next time I see him, I wanna hear from him why he never stayed or took me with him to where ever he want since it was his duty as a godparent to look after me in case my parents weren't around...(sigh) You both wanna know how I feel about all of this, don't you?".

Naruto received nods from both Anko and Jashin, causing him to sigh as he continued...

"I feel a lot of things right now. One of them happens to be happiness at knowing my parents are two of the most strongest ninja Konoha has ever produced, then there is anger at knowing that they are the very people who are partially to be blamed for the shitty life I've lived. But now, I am starting to realize that it wasn't my dad's fault all together as he was only doing his duty as the hokage to protect the village, and his duty as a father to protect me since he knew both him and mom wouldn't be there for me since they were fighting to protect everyone in the village and me.

The only bad thing he did on his side was trusting this village to treat me as the hero he wanted. I-...I heard from Mizuki that my dad was the person who sealed the fox into me, but the secret was to be never released for my own safety since people were still mourning the loss of their loved ones dying at the hands of the fox, and were literally searching for a scape goat to release all their anger on.

It was-...(growls)it was those power hungry sons of bitches of the civilian council that put the word out about me being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and that's when all the shit started for me with this village.(sigh) If you're gonna ask me if I forgive my mom and dad for what they have done...I do. Even though I still hold some anger at them, I understand that my mom must have said a lot of things to me before she sacrificed herself for the Kyuubi to be sealed away. My dad? Well if I was to ever meet him, I would give him the beating of a life time, that's for sure. But I do understand that had he not sealed the Kyuubi into me, the entire village would have been destroyed and innocent lives would have been lost if he didn't do anything to stop the Kyuubi.

As for the masked man...(dry chuckle) He just gave me an epiphany of a life time. A good Uchiha...is a dead uchiha. I swear that if I ever cross paths with him in this life time or the next, I will make sure that I kill him, then bring back to life just to kill him again, and again...and again in a lot of different ways that I suffered at the hands of the villagers, just to make him fell the pain he cause me all my life...That's...a promise of a lifetime".

Jashin could no longer help herself, and got close to Naruto as she hugged him and openly wept on his shoulder. Naruto was shocked at first, but soon came to hug the goddess back while saying soothing words to calm her down while soothingly rubbing her back and patting the back of her head. Anko smiled at seeing Naruto comfort Jashin, and couldn't help but also sit close to him and brush the top of his head while giving him one of her true smiles that she rarely gave anyone...

"You've really grown up from the time I met you...Naruto-kun. You remind me so much of your mother's kindness towards everyone, and how she was able to see things from a different perspective instead of jumping to conclusions like she did when she was younger. You were sort of brash and loud mouthed like she was when she was a child, and she also had the same dream as you when she was a genin".

"She wanted to become Hokage?" said Naruto, getting a nod from a smiling Anko. After two minutes of Jashin's crying, the grey-haired Otsutsuki finally calmed down, and looked up to Naruto as he asked her "So what were you going to tell me about my heritage, Ja-chan? You said something about my true heritage that I should know before Hokage-sama would mention it to the council".

"Well, now that you know who your parents are, I need to tell you that your mother, Kushina, was actually apart of a clan called the Uzumaki clan, and so are you, Naruto-sama". At this, Naruto was eye-widened into shock, but composed his shock as he responded to Jashin with a question "Wait a minute...now that I remember, I overheard some people back in the wave country talking about a place called 'Uzushiogakure'. Was that-

"Yes. Uzushiogakure was an actually a village of the wave country, and it belonged to the Uzumaki clan, and had it not been for the attack it suffered, it would have been the sixth great village of the elemental nations today. You see, the Uzumaki clan was one of the clans that help the Senju and Uchiha clan build Konohagakure No Sato after the clan wars, and when that was done, they became an independent clan that worked to become one of the best and strongest clans that would even have their own village and maybe their own country.

The Uzumaki clan was known for it's godly prowess in Fuuinjutsu along with their chakra chains and longevity as some of them, like the late Mito Uzumaki, would live for at least a good 100 years before dying of natural causes. After the first shinobi war, the Uzumaki clan was close to becoming the sixth major village in the elemental nations, and this-...well this didn't sit well with the kages of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri during that time. Because of that, the Uzumaki clan were seen as a threat, and those three major villages came together to form a surprise attack on the Uzumaki clan that destroyed Uzushio and killed almost every member of the clan. The leader of the clan had sent the message to Konoha and Suna for their immediate aid in fighting off the Kumo-Kiri-Iwa forces, demo...that's where the real truth comes in.

The messages were sent through the use of summons as the leader of the clan had the dog summoning contract and the jackal summoning contract. When the summon that was sent to Konoha arrived, it was killed by a certain someone who also had a spy in Suna to take care of the summon that was supposed to give the message to the Kazakage. This person apparently was also in the discussions made between Kumo, Kiri and Iwa, and aided them in finding which weak spots to hit the clan, giving them the upper advantage once they had arrived at Uzushiogakure".

Before Jashin could further continue talking, Utatane(still dressed in the long grey skirt that reached passed her knees showing the bottom half of her smooth long legs and sleeveless grey shirt that was cut short over her Mid-C cup breasts exposing her flat stomach and cute belly button with her marvelous hips giving her the figure of super model) arrived with two shadow clones carrying the dinner feast with Ophis following close behind who was still dressed in her long black nightdress adored with a fishcake pattern on it now wearing just a pair of black slippers on her small feet. The former Hokage adviser/Village elder placed the trays of food on the table, then said to Naruto "I cooked this feast for you, Naruto-sama. I hope that you will like the plate of ramen I had made with ox tail and beef soup especially for you. The bottle of sake will be ready shortly".

"Where did you find this women, Ja-chan? She really knows her stuff. I've been watching her for the past 10 minutes now since I had woken up" said Ophis. Naruto eye-widened at the food before him that was served like a feast meant for a king, then grinned with eye smiles while rubbing the back of his head and said "You really didn't have to go through making so much food. It looks like you were cooking for a king and his army".

"Demo, you are far greater then any king that has come to ever exist, Naruto-sama" said Utatane, who raised her right eyebrow and gave a smile which made Naruto blush at the complement and her smiling, then gave a sheepish laugh causing the women who were watching too giggle at Naruto's blushing and Utatane's teasing. Jashin looked over to Utatane and said "Uta-chan. I was just explaining to Naruto-sama the fall of Uzushio and his clan. Would you care to tell him who is responsible for the fall of his clan, along with the passing of Mito Uzumaki and the reason why Naruto-sama's mother was chosen to be the naidame Kyuubi Jinchuriki?".

Upon hearing the question, Utatane's smile vanished from her face and narrowed her eyes then gave Naruto a stern look and said...

"...Shimura...Danzo Shimura".

 _ **One Week Later**_

 **Konoha Hospital**

Sitting at one of the chairs of the waiting room inside the hospital is one Kakashi Hatake reading his favorite past-time book in silence while he was waiting for his eternal rival to finish his visit here in the hospital since he promised the bowl cut-haired Taijutsu master that they will have a little spar before Kakashi would return to training his least favorite student Sasuke. Without even looking up from his book, the one-eyed mask wearing Jounin said "Hello, Naruto. Nice to finally see your face again".

Naruto, who was planning on startling his sensei gained a deadpan expression with a throbbing vein on his forehead at being discovered before he could scare Kakashi, sat down next to his sensei and replied "Nice to see you too Kakashi-sensei. How have you been?".

"Ooooh you know, a little of bit of this, a little bit of that. I've been training 'him' like I always do, and now I am forced to teach him an A-rank assassination jutsu that will help him in his fight against the Ichibi Jinchuriki Gaara No Subaku. That, and I have been trying to talk that godfather of yours since he got here about getting you this".

Kakashi took out two scrolls from his pockets and handed them to Naruto then said "Inside those two scrolls are the two Jutsu that gave you're father the S-rank threat level and the flee-on-sight order. The rasengan and the Hirashin no Jutsu. I figured that since you will be trained by 'her' who seems to get the gist of how things work with training you, she can help you master these two jutsu before the finals of the chunin exams. Of course, Jiraya was supposed to teach you, but you and Anko had landed him in a coma he probably won't be waking up from in a month's time I think".

"Hey! You know he deserved it for what he had to say to me before he told me the reason why he wasn't always around in my childhood! Hmph!" said Naruto with a huff while folding his arms over his chest causing Kakashi to eye smile, but his expression soon soften when he looked down to the floor and said to Naruto "About that, Naruto...I'm really sorry for what happened to you. I was really blinded by my grief and blaming myself for your parent's death that I nearly forgot about you".

"(Grins) Don't sweat it, Kakashi-sensei. Anko-chan had already told me what you had to go through when you were still young, and it wasn't really your fault that Tou-san and Kaa-chan died.

I actually wish that maybe I could have helped you deal with the pain of having to loose the people you care about since I know that pain too". Kakashi's expression brighten up at hearing that, but looked at Naruto with a comical grin and raised eyebrow as he said "Oooooooooooh! So it's Anko-'chan' now? Wow, Naruto. That charm of yours knows no boundaries! Not to forget that lady luck must be really on your side with the ladies! First it was finding 'you know who' and bagging Utatane-san as a servant, then the new cute loli dragon girl, now you're dating one of Konoha's most feared Ice queens? I fear for the many women you will across when you get older one day. And the kids you will be having? Hooo Hooooo! I see an army of demigods running everywhere here in Konoha!".

"(grunts and eye-rolls at the perverted giggle of his sensei) Keep it together, Kakashi-sensei, for you will never know if Ja-chan or Uta-can are watching over me right now with Kaguya-sama's crystal ball. You saw what happened to that closet pervert Ebisu when he was watching Anko-chan and Ophis-chan go to the private hot springs" said Naruto, causing a dark cloud to fall on a comically-crying Kakashi with his shoulders slumped down who said "That hot spring is gone...And that was the only one without a roof in Konoha...It's all gone from just one Lava Release technique she used to destroy it...now there will never be Icha Icha: Konoha Adventures anymore because of this(comical sob)".

"Aaaaaanyway~~~...thanks for the jutsu, Kakashi-sensei, and I'll be sure to master them during my training period. And for what's it's worth, I hope you stop training that stuck up Uchiha fagot after this" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded once and said "Hokage-sama and Homura-sama will help me with that, as the civilian council will be reported to the Fire Daimyo of their business in interfering with Shinobi affairs, laundering money from Konoha's tax payments and the Shinobi Acedemy along with other crimes they have committed like exposing an S-class secret which is your Jinchuriki status to the village during the time the villagers were still recovering from the Kyuubi attack.

Once everyone on the civilian council has been arrested and executed for the crimes, a new batch hand-chosen by the Hokage and his adviser will fix the mess that was made like the education system in the Shinobi Academy and the village's Economic system".

"Well, that's good to hear, but I gotta go back home and help Uta-chan with that plan of ours. I'll see ya soon, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto who got up and left the hospital as Kakashi also said goodbye to him. Kakashi sighed to himself as he sat back on to the chair and pulled out the book, but smiled at the same time as he thought to himself...

 _'It seems like things are finally turning for the better in this village that has lost so much over the years...But I just hope that things can stay that_ _way_ _for Naruto. I can't help but feel as if_ _a heavy_ _storm will come be for the sun_ _can_ _shine down on us all...(sigh)'_.

 **Unknown Location**

"...Aaaah! I see you have finally returned from the little mission I had sent you on, Luka-kun. What have you discovered about the Kyuubi-brat when you followed him to where ever it is he was going?"

" **I have dissssscovered that he found a temple that belongs to the long forgotten mother of the Rikudo Ssssssenin. It sssssseeems that he has gotten ssssssuch power in hisssss grassssp** **from whatever is inssssside** **. However, I could not** **e** **nter the temple as the** **doors** **will only open once they sense the chakra ssssssignatures of those who are registered** **to the temple** **. I found** **out** **about who the temple belongs to by the ssssstone table I found nearby. Be warned, Orochimaru...the Otsutsuki are a sssssspecies no one on this world or any other** **world** **c** **ould** **match or** **even** **hope to** **touch as they are a species of Gods and Goddesses who are very much respected and feared through out all of existence** **. If the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has gotten** **such** **power from them, there will be know capturing him like you are doing with Sssssasuke. I would advice that you sssssstay away from him, as he already has even greater enemiessss that will come after him and the Otsutsuki clan"**.

"Really, now? Still, it wouldn't hurt to try and see if I could make him my second vessel. After all, he does seem to have the legendary chakra of a god, and those eyes seem to hold far more interest and power then the great Uchiha clan's sharingan and the Rinnegan. Such power will be too much of waste to ignore(evil smirk). And who knows, maybe I can finally get all the world's jutsu and more if I can find a way into the temple if it is to ever surface to the ground. If I can accomplish that, there will be no single Ninja in the world that could reach my level... **Kukukukukukuku...** "

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: Wolf's Rain OST – Gravity**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Now I know what some of you are gonna say to me about Koharu, but come on! Don't tell me you don't find the younger version of her at least attractive? Besides, I have not seen a single person use her as a paring or add her to a harem. I really hope I'm not loosing you guys with this decision as I really think it's good for the story and I believe she makes a perfect addition to the harem.**

 **Anyway, remember to please stay cool, be cool, look cool and please share whatever thoughts you have on this chapter. Reviews are what really keeps me going, and I would appreciate it if you would just spend a few seconds of your time to comment on this chapter as my main goal is to reach 1000 reviews by the end of this fic. I'm not asking for much, but just your support to continue this great piece of fan literature. So please be the good person I know you are, and R &R this story to keep it alive. That's all I ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **Harem: Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Karin, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel from bleach.**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/: Ahaaa! I knew you guys would come around with the decision I made to add Koharu to the harem. To be honest, I thought I was gonna loose you guys, but seeing the 100 review mark has now been achieve in such an early time, I have now decided to push through with the plans I had originally made for her. Unfortunately(or fortunately for some you guys) A certain someone who goes by the name of scarface101 as made an important request that I add Rin Nohara to the harem. Don't worry about the mystery addition as that still stands**_

 _ **Moving right along, here is the harem if some of you guys have forgotten it:**_

 _ **Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Karin, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD, Tia Harribel from bleach, Koharu, Rin Nohara and?.**_

 _ **If you guys have an important request to make on the harem, you can still mention who you want to be added with good reason. And I don't wanna hear about Kurenai because she is Anko's friend or "Don't leave Shizune out- No. Good reasons only. I had to add Rin because my surrogate brother promised to help me push this fic into the 1000th review when it's finish- and I had no choice! He's my best friend! Why would I say no to him? Anyways, this chapter will be half the final stage of the chunin exams and the invasion, and as I am speaking right now, I'm not sure myself how many words will be in here. I'm kinda hoping I don't go over board with the last update as that nearly drained me of my energy, but if it happens again, I guess that's just the way I work.**_

 _ **On a side note, filter characters like the ones from the films and anime episodes won't be given any chapters. But appearances? Yes. How? I have not thought that part out yet, so don't worry about Nastuhi or other people like Koyuki Kazahana not showing up as they will in some time in the future. Also, remember to show support to the main cause of the story as I am working to only finish this story, but also go for a good 1000 reviews.**_

 _ **BTW, I would really like to thank you guys for supporting this story as I will strive to see it finished if it's the last thing I do. This means that updating anything else will be held off until I am done with this fic.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: A$AP Rocky – Ghetto Symphony(Feat. Gunplay & A$AP Ferg)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

" _ **...Aaaah! I see you have finally returned from the little mission I had sent you on, Luka-kun. What have you discovered about the Kyuubi-brat when you followed him to where ever it is he was going?"**_

" _ **I have dissssscovered that he found a temple that belongs to the long forgotten mother of the Rikudo Ssssssenin. It sssssseeems that he has gotten ssssssuch power in hisssss grassssp from whatever is inssssside. However, I could not enter the temple as the doors will only open once they sense the chakra ssssssignatures of those who are regissssstered to the temple. I found out about who the temple belongs to by the ssssstone table I found nearby. Be warned, Orochimaru...the Otsutsuki are a sssssspecies no one on this world or any other world could match or even hope to touch as they are a species of Gods and Goddesses who are very much respected and feared through out all of existence. If the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has gotten such power from them, there will be know capturing him like you are doing with Sssssasuke. I would advice that you sssssstay away from him, as he already has even greater enemiessss that will come after him and the Otsutsuki clan".**_

" _ **Really, now? Still, it wouldn't hurt to try and see if I could make him my second vessel. After all, he does seem to have the legendary chakra of a god, and those eyes seem to hold far more interest and power then the great Uchiha clan's sharingan and the Rinnegan. Such power will be too much of waste to ignore(evil smirk). And who knows, maybe I can finally get all the world's jutsu and more if I can find a way into the temple if it to ever surface to the ground. If I can accomplish that, there will be no single Ninja in the world that could reach my level...Kukukukukukuku..."**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A few weeks later: Day of the Final Chunin Exam**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Chunin Exams Arena**

It has been a good 3 weeks since the truth about Naruto's parents and his heritage was told to the villagers, the council along with all of Naruto's friends and all the ninja of the village, and a lot of things have happened since then. On the day of Koharu's admission to the hospital for a heart-disease was announced, the temple that once belonged to Kaguya Otsutsuki(and now belongs to Naruto) resting underground the forest of death was finally transported to the public training ground at the shinobi clan district, and a lot of chaos and panic had spiraled out about the whole thing.

Luckily, a council meeting was held about the entire thing as the sandaime, a fully recovered Jiraya and Naruto were able to give a reason as to where the temple had came from and why it was placed on the public training ground of the clan district.

During the council meeting, the civilians had still yet to accept that Naruto was now going to be apart of the shinobi council as the clan head of the Uzumaki clan along with the fact that he has the chakra and kekkei genkai of his Uzuamki ancestor that Kushina only carried it through her DNA passing down to Naruto who was able to grasp the chakra and gain the eyes during a mentally and physically painful experience in the forest of death. So as soon as he had arrived at the council chambers to take his seat next the Akamichi Clan head Chouza, the over-weight civilian fools(and maybe hookers seated as female members) began to argue, name-call him since the sandaime had lifted his law, then babble on about how Naruto's power and eyes should be handed to their precious 'Sasuke-sama' since such power was not worthy of 'The Kyuubi bastard' and he should have never claimed to be the son of Minato as 'The Uzumaki whore' had raped their beloved yondaime just to have his child. Of course not only did the sandaime, Jiraya and Naruto release an ocean of Killer Intent on the poor feeble fools, but also all of the shinobi council members who were friends with Naruto's parents along with him too...

 **Flashback time!**

"Are you done now? Are you gonna shut up like your supposed to since none of this concerns you people?" said Naruto with an intensified glare that would put a certain torture-specialist to shame. Some of the civilian council members nodded their heads nervously as they were sweating balls from the killing intent unleashed upon them while others had already fainted since they couldn't handle the firey gazes of the sandaime and Naruto's combined. Naruto sighed as he stop releasing killer intent, and so did the others as the sandaime clear his throat and said...

"Now that Naruto-kun has arrived, Jiraya-kun here will now explained where does the temple come from and why has it been dropped onto the former public training of the clan district. Jiraya, if you will". Jiraya stepped forward and gave a short bow to the shinobi council and said "Greetings, council of Konoha. I understand that a lot of confusion has been made about the temple, but I assure you that there is a good explain to be made upon it's arrival here in Konoha.

During my time of searching for any other remaining treasures that where left behind at the ruins of Uzushio, I had found out that some of the buildings that the Uzukage and his elite force had managed to save where sealed away in very large scrolls that were meant for such a time like an attack to happen which in this case did happen.

I had tried to take all of the scrolls as there were more then 7 of them, but I could only take what was important while I gave the rest to the toad summons as they were there to help me retrieve the scroll that housed the great ancient temple that know stands in the training ground that was made public to the clans of Konoha. I was told by the toad summons upon there inspection of the scroll that the temple was actually several centuries old, and it's size was large enough to at least take up a lot of space ranging to 40 miles by measurement conversion. When I had came back here to Kohoha to give my daily report on my findings of what my spy network could discover, I was told that Naruto's heritage and Inheritance was to be announced soon and the Uzumaki compound was to be rebuilt while the main house was to be built afresg since the Kyuubi No Kitsune's attack had actually destroyed it along with the protective seals placed inside the house triggered the house to explode as that also took away the Uzumaki Jutsu library that was a copied-down version of what the temple gave to Konohagakure during the time Mito-sama was to be married to Hashirama-sama.

I had spent the past week teaching Naruto on how to release the temple from the scroll in that very training ground since the temple couldn't be placed at the Uzumaki compoud that is still undergoing reconstruction as we speak".

"I actually bought the land of the training ground from Hokage-sama when I told him that I needed the space" said Naruto. Danzo, who was sitting besides Homura spoke with a stoic expression planted on his heavily bandaged face...

"If that is the case, then why wasn't it mentioned that you would buy the land then use it to be a place for the temple to reside on? And why is it not possible for anyone else to enter the temple?". Naruto, at first narrowed his eyes at the old war hawk who did the same, then was about to speak when the sandaime interfered "Naruto-kun had bought the land just yesterday, and my adviser was there to stand witness to agree that the training ground now belonged to Naruto-kun and the Uzumaki-clan. In any case, the land of that training ground was to be sold since no one within the clan district was using it since every clan compound had it's own individual training ground. I spoke with all the clan heads present here in the chambers of this matter as I had went to all of the clans to say the training ground will now be owned by the Uzumaki clan, and they all agreed as no one was using it anyhow".

"And besides, the temple is clan property. My clan has already given the Konoha library the basics of Fuuinjutsu along with giving the Dog summoning contract to Kakashi Hatake who has been a good summoner to the Dog summons when I asked them. What is inside the temple is none of your goddamn business, Shimura, so I would kindly like to ask you back off and not even think of trying to set off anywhere it again" said Naruto, who got no reaction from Danzo except an eyebrow raised from the old war hawk. One civilian member foolishly stood up and said...

"Even if that training ground wasn't used by anyone, it was still private property! Hokage-sama was supposed to inform us of this matter as selling such land is only affairs handled by us the civilian council, not the shinobi council. And there has been rumors that the temple it's self has people living inside there!".

"The Kyuubi brat has kidnapped young children! We have seen two little girls leave the temple and enter!".

Naruto sighed tiredly and looked to the sandaime who gave the blonde a look that said 'This is what I had to deal with everyday'. Naruto sat back on the chair and rubbed the sides of his neck and said to the two shouting hooligans of the civilian council "Okay first of fall, you idiots have no jurisdiction on the district of the shinobi clans and If memories serves me well, that training ground and the land once belonged to Kurama clan of which they had sold the land to all the shinobi clans of Konoha only, meaning that they were the only ones who held the shares on the land. Hokage-sama chose not to hold a meeting over this since it would be rather easier to go to all the clans and ask them if they would allow me to buy the land as all the money has want to them besides the Uchiha cla-

"NARUTO-BAKA! GIVE SASUKE-KUN THE MAONEY HE DESRVES AND GICE THAT TEMPLE!" said one skinny pink-haired banshee who was now walking in with Sasuke who had a smug grin on his face. The loud screeching of Sakura made one Tsume Inuzuka wince while growling at her, and Shukaku who was sleeping was now fully awake upon the loud screeching of the pink-haired stain in the room.

Sasuke tried to walk up to Naruto but was stopped by two Anbu as one wore the mask for wolf and the other for neko with the former saying to Sasuke in a monotone voice "You will not take a step forward". Sasuke was about to retort this, but was stopped by Naruto who said "What do you wanna say to me, Sasgay? If it's about the money then sorry, those idiots behind you already took it since you signed the papers saying that they will be funded for their constant backing the Uchiha clan in all the council meetings and decisions taken once you become a chunin. Don't believe me? Then why is there a new shopping mall down at the business district of the village?".

Sasuke froze at this, then turn his attention to the civilian council who were shaking in fear of their great Sasuke-sama being angered with them, but one green-haired skinny woman who looked like a piles of bones in hooker clothing said "S-sasuke-sama! We built that mall in order for you to grow more money then that Kyuubi brat, and buy more land so that Uchiha clan could expand properly! It would have been wasted if we did not help you invest on something quickly before the money would have gone to buying more supplies for the village. W-we swear. You own 60 percent of the income of the mall while we take forty percent, and you can have anything for free there!".

Sasuke 'Hn!' while saying "I don't care about investments. Nor do I care what happens to that money. It was mine and I was going to buy that temple that is so rightfully mine, not this canon foder". The duck butt-haired last Uchiha turned again to look directly at Naruto then said "You...I know you have woman in that temple and I know you are living there right now. Move out of it, and take whatever trash you have that is yours inside and leave the women as they will be my slaves and keep the temple clean in my presence of being there. As from this day, that temple now belongs to the Uchiha clan which is the only true founder of this stupid pathetic village and the greatest clan in the world. My word over rules yours, Naruto. Now hand over the deed to that temple and leave this room while you still can with that pathetic little empty pride fo yours".

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was brief moment of silence when Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes with a look of indifference...then not even a minute later, the blonde Uzumaki burst into laughter as he kept hitting the table with his right hand continuously, then standing up to laugh louder in Sasuke's face before he calm down and said to Sasuke...

"Hehehehe! That's is really the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I mean sure I've heard better like Tsume-san over here getting drunk and chasing her own 'tail', or Chouza-san attempting to make a cooked turkey his second wife- but this definitely takes the cake out of all the things I've heard so far. Your clan? The Uchiha clan? The best. Clan?...Dude, let me tell you the difference between your clan and mines. First how about I break down the history of your clan since I already know your too stupid to even learn it all as you are so prideful, you purposly believe the Uchiha clan is a gift from God and they have no faults.

Your clan...are nothing but thieves- well not all of them- but yeah, they are thieves. They barely survived the clan wars on their own and they needed the help of the Senju clan AND Uzumaki clan to survive since they were also the ones who helped build this village, mind you the shodaime hokage built every single house, building and forest on his own, but yeah, that's what happened. Your clan is had only became angered by having to not become the clan to take the Hokage mantle first during that time, but they were also pissed off at your Ancestor Madara the first clan of the Uchiha Clan who they turned on and banished him from the clan because he 'allooooowed' the senju clan to take the hokage position before they could. Your great Ancestor who is rumored to have the greatest sharingan eyes was defeated by the shodaime hokage himself, and after that happened, the very same Kyuubi No Kitsune he summoned to 'help' him in the fight was quickly taken down and sealed away by my great grand Aunt Mito Uzumaki.

Moving right along to the real facts. Your clan only became more bitter when they were pushed out the clan district and into their private district as they were giving the position as police officers and prison guards. Shit got so unfair for you fools that you started thinking that maybe planning a Coup against Hokage-sama would help you all to fully restore the glory that was taken away from your clan, but that got you nowhere as- wait for it- YOU WERE ALL KILLED BY YOUR OWN TRUSTED PRODIGY OF AN ANBU IZUMI UCHIHA! It took one person...ONE SINGLE PERSON TO KILL YOU ALL IN JUST ONE NIGHT!".

By now, the uchiha's face was beginning to be tomato red in infuriating anger, and attempted to jump Naruto only to be stopped by the two anbu standing infront of him who held him back easily...

"Oh yeah. Get angry, cause that's all your gonna do. And after that your gonna be brooding again for another 5 hours tops before your mind forgets all what I have said here, but lets move on to my clan. The clan wars? Don't get me started on how many clans my clan took down, and you can ask Inoichi-san over here who has known what exactly happened since I invited him to see my temple's library. You wanna talk about starting a village? Okay, let's got there. The Uzumaki clan helped the Senju clan create the very same barrier that protects this village today, along with the seals that were placed around the Hokage tower to protect it from any attack that might occur like invasion or hostile takeover. And that's not it. When Mito-sama got married to the shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Uzumaki clan provided this village with a high number of A to S-class Kinjutsu that made the Naidame Hokage Tobirama Senju a feared and acknowledged shinobi of his time. Jutsu like the Kage Bushin, the great Edo Tensei and the Summoning Jutsu to summon THE Shinigami.

After that, my clan moved own to build it's own village. Yeah that's right. IT'S OWN VILLAGE! And it would have been the 6th great hidden village had it not been attacked...oh, your gonna smirk now?" said Naruto seeing Sasuke smirk at hearing what Naruto said about the Uzumaki clan being attacked, but the blonde continued "Yes, we were taking down with only a handful full of us surviving unlike your flat fowl end being 'spared'. You know what it took to take us down? Not one person. Nope, it took three great villages...Three. Great. Villages to take down one clan that took out nearly the entire army of shinobi sent to take us down. Sure that was a lose, but again, a lot of us had survived, and my mother was sent to this village and taken into custody of the Senju clan when she arrived. The other suvivors? I'm not sure where they are, but I'll soon find out and have them live here in Konoha with me so that the Uzumaki clan can be whole again and maybe...juuuust maybe have it's current clan head be the first Uzumaki to become hokage.

Now, Hokage-sama, I would like to conclude to the council that I am living in the temple and will be staying there for the time being until the main house of the clan compound is built, and I would also like to be placed under the CRA-

Some of the civilian members gained smug looks at this as one fat bald member stood up and said "If that is the case, then your sperm is all that is required. Once there is enough, you will be executed for insulting a future clan head of the great Uchiha clan and poisening a village elder!".

Jiraya, who was now standing besides Hiruzen again raised his right eyebrow and said "Excuse me? Are you accusing my godson of being responsible for the heart disease Koharu-sama is suffering right now?".

Unfortunately, the civilians once again grew very small back bones and starting shouting on about Naruto being the culprit as it is only the demonic work of the kyuubi to infect such a great lady of the village and try to kill since it her who 'helped take the Kyuubi down when it was still a little bastard'. They would have continued again, but were stopped when the hokage released a heavy amount of killer intent on them and said "SILENCE YOU BLABERING FOOLS! I will not be hearing anything from you all about Koharu ever again and that accusation will be revoked this instant! Am I clear?...AM I CLEAR?!". Again, the civilians had gotten shit-scared and all sat down as all of them avoided the sandaime's intensified glare and nodded their heads nervously as they didn't want to be on the receiving end of the great Professor's wrath.

The sandaime clear his throat and said "This discussion of the Uzumaki temple has been now decided and a village meeting will be held to explain to the villagers that the temple is apart of Konoha and who it belongs to. Now, we shall discuss other important matters related to **'you'** people(glares at the civilian council). Some recent evidence has been found about that the civilian council has been doing some very dirty deeds behind my back and that of the shinobi council, and the fire Daimyo will be here when they day of the final chunin exams commences. Do not make it any worse for yourselves by trying to run or leave this village as you will be hunted down and killed on the spot".

Hearing this, all the civilians eye-widened in shock with some turning pale white in fear, and were now really beginning to piss themselves as they could see the many glares they were receiving from shinobi council, and one civilian looked over to Danzo, who glared back at them causing to them to realize there was truly no way out of this...

Back with Sasuke, the last uchiha pulled himself of the two anbu, but gave a sharingan-blazing glare to Naruto and said "Mark my words you insolent whelp. I will kill you for all that you have said to me, and I won't stop till there is nothing else left of you. I will take away every single thing you love and I will turn it into my own or destroy it if I choose too. I will do all of this in the name of the prostigeous Uchiha clan, and I swear to finish off what those pathetic villages couldn't do. I will. Kill you, and my power will exceed yours one way or the other".

Naruto, who wasn't all affected by Sasuke's threat, simply gave him a bored look while placing his left cheek on his left hand and replied "Same goes to you, Sasgay. But last I check you don't have anything you care about- Oh wait, you only care about killing that sister of yours Izumi. Maybe I should make her my precious person and help her deal with the fact that letting you live was the greatest mistake she had ever done. Hell, maybe I'll help her realize that your life wasn't even meant sparring at all...Fuck I should do that(grins)". Sasuke fumed even more at this, but chose to leave the chambers believing that there will be another day when he will 'put the clan-less dobe in his place which is at his feet'...

 **Flashback End**

After the council meeting, the sandaime had told the villagers along with everyone else everything he had explained to the council about the temple, and it seemed that they took it better then a civilian council did. Back to the present, today was a sunny day as people filled up the Konoha stadium with some of the stands having the villagers seated with others having shinobi and kunoichi(with the clan heads) seated, then there was the VIP section were some of the Daimyo of the elements and rich merchants were seated with their trusted guards as they watched the spectacle before them begin. The stadium was filled with many people as cheers could be heard and while some obvious civilians were there to cheer the last Uchiha who is yet to arrive, and others were there to cheer those who they have placed there bets on.

In the Kage stands, here we find one Hiruzen Sarutobi dressed in his kage robes with his kage hat on(while having his battle attire underneath the robes) sitting next to the yondaime Kazakage who is the father to the three Suna contestants who will be fighting today. Standing behind Hiruzen is one tall male anbu who wore the ox mask, and the other anbu was none other then Utatane dressed in the standard anbu clothing with a long o-Katana blade that has a red leather handle with hexagon guard sheathed on her back wearing the mask for 'fox'.

Utatane looked over to her right to see three guards standing behind the yondaime Kazakage, and couldn't help but feel a very strange feeling well up inside of her telling her that something about the four guards and the Kazekage was way too odd...

 _'I don't know why, but I just have this gut feeling that Ja-sama had given me this tagged kunai to me for a reason. This kunai...it has the same tag that is used to control the bodies of a person summoned through the Edo Tensei...Am I supposed to be worried that something bad is going to happen to Sarutobi? Or should I be prepared for something that will require my skills to protect him against whoever it is that is acting as the yondaime underneath that skin?...Somehow, I really wouldn't care what happens up here. So long as Naruto-sama is safe, and the fallen are do there duty to protect the temple, am I well at ease for whatever surprise will make it's way today. I did not spend the last two weeks training under Jashin-sama for nothing!'._

"Today seems like a day for Konoha, Kazekage-dono. Last year's chunin exams were more dominated by your Suna genin and those of Kirigakure, but it seems only your children have made into the finals while only Konoha and Oto are the only villages competing in these finals" said Hiruzen as he took out his pipe and began to smoke. The Kazekage gave a chuckle as he responded "Really? Why do you speak so high of yourself, Hokage-dono. Do you really believe that the last Uchiha can win against my yongest son Gaara?".

"Sasuke? I wasn't talking about him. But on that matter, I do wonder what is keeping him and Kakashi late? If they don't get here before Sasuke's match with your son starts, then I will disqualify him as I shall not show any favouritism just because some of the villagers have came to see him. He is just a genin competing like everyone else today, and he shall not be given special treatment just because he is the last Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, or for the fact of some of the merchants betting on him against your youngest son Gaara-kun". The Kazekage didn't give a reaction to what Hiruzen had to say, but Koharo saw a slight eyebrow twitch along with his left hand twitching twice, causing the disguised kunoichi to be more vigilant about the kage sitting next to her old friend and soon-to-retired sandaime hokage.

Down at the stadium, 7 of the contestants our of the nine were present and here we find one Genma Shiranui finishing his explanation on the rules and said...

"Also, shikamaru Nara will not be competing against Dosu who was found dead a week ago, so Now the match will be changed to Shikamaru vs. Temari No Subaku and there will be no extra match.

Now will everyone besides Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please leave the arena and head up to the contestant booth". Everyone left for the booth besides Naruto who is still dressed in his straight black jumpsuit pants with a pair of black shinobi sandals and a white T-shirt adored with a black upside down star with a konoha headband tied around his forehead and has a small platinum braid chain around his neck and there appears to be two tattoos on the top parts of his hands as his left hand has the kenji for 'Yin' and the other has the kenji for 'Yang', and Neji who is dressed in blue shinobi sandals, brown shorts and a Khaki shirt with a dull blue shirt beneath the Khaki with mesh Armour and he appeared to have bandages wrapped on his chest, right arm and right leg with his hair being tied into a loos ponytail and has the Konoha forehead protector at his forehead as it has two straps framing his head.

Genma looked look at the two chunin hopefuls and said to them both "Are you ready?". The two nodded in response to the question, then Genma shouted 'HAJIME!' then stepped back from the two.

"You are fool to think you can win against me, Naruto-san, for fate as already declared me as the winner of this fight" said Naeji with a smirk, only to gain a tick mark at seeing Naruto's bored expression who said to the Hyuuga prodigy...

"Neji...For my sake, yours, and the Hyuuga clan, do not- I repeat- Do not babble on about your stupid beliefs in fate and how fate has given you the bad hand because your late father was born a few seconds after Hinata-san's dad. I really do sympathies with the lose of your father and how that has affected your childhood, but what I don't like is your hatred for the main branch family of the Hyuuga clan especially how much you hate Hiashi-san and his two daughters".

This caused Neji to fume and clenched his fists as he yelled to Naruto "What do you know about what I have been through?! You know nothing of my struggles! You are just like Hinata-sama when it comes to what fate deals for-

"Hold it...right there. I know enough to actually know what you have felt, Neji. You might not know this, but my parents died sacrificing themselves to seal a tailed beast into me that took the lives of a lot of people in this village AND nearly destroyed Konoha as a whole. Because of a couple stupid and bitter idiots on the council who can't tell the difference between a scroll and it's contents, I haven't been living the high life I was 'fated' to live as you would say. Sure, I had Anko-chan to take care of me for a while, but my life was still shit even with her around sometimes. I had constant assassinations on me, mob attacks on my birthday, people ridiculously over pricing me and nearly being raped this one time a certain fuck boy of a man thought doing that to me would help him relief his anger of lose of his ex wife and child to the Kyuubi. You know how I feel about all of this?...I don't feel pissed at all, because I know that being angry at them(points to the villagers) won't solve shit for me, so I did the best thing I could do and not give up on living my life the way I wanted to, not the way your fate wanted.

I just recently got lucky and found out about my parents and my heritage as an Uzumaki. But did I let it go up to my head? Fuck no! I'm still the same always-girinning-but-take-no-shit idiot I was from the Academy because even though I have everything I wanted in life, I'm still chasing that dream of becoming Hokage no matter what happens to me. And fate? I don't believe in that shit, cause why? I defied that shit ten times over in my life. Now can you just shut up and fight me like your supposed to or I'll just end this match faster then you can say 'fate'".

Neji was angered at whate the blonde before him said about his belief and mocking it, and ran up to him with his right hand cocked back hoping to land one single hit on Naruto's forehead to end the match quick. The two Konoha genin engaged in a hand-to-gentle fist fight, and Naruto was bobbing and weaving at every attempt Neji made to try and hit his vital points which only infuriated the Hyuuga more. Having enough of this, Naruto caught Neji's hand then pulled him just to hit him with right right elbow in the chest causing the Hyuuga prodigy to cough up blood and stumble back in pain of the hit to the sternum. Just as he was about to take a breath, he quickly dodged a right punch from Naruto who came down fast as his punch landed on the ground causing a lot of dust to rise as most of the ground doing so creating a crater at the impact of Naruto's mean right punch.

Neji looked to see Naruto had left his position in a black flash, then looked around for him only to be met with a back hand to the face sending him flying back while scurrying across the field to a stop. Naruto dusted off his right shoulder then said to a slowly-raising Neji "You gonna take me seriously now? or should I just finish this up quickly cause I really wanna go for the special lunch I was promised back home at my temple".

Up in the stands of the shinobi, Asuma whistled as he said "Naruto has definitely up'd his game since the prelims. It looks like he mastered the yondaime's Hirashin No jutsu in under a month! The kid really is a bag of surprises".

Anko, who was seated far way from Asuma, chuckled as she said "Trust me Asuma. What Naruto-kun is doing to this kid is just toying with him. Naruto-kun has mastered the Hirashin No Jutsu to the point where he doesn't even require his father's markers anymore, and his speed as naturally increased from a high jounin level, to High kage-level with the weight seal applied on him right now. Unlike the time he unlocked his true Uzumaki chakra, he didn't have that much chakra control so he spent the entire month doing chakra control exercises, and learning how to use his knew eyes he know calls the Uzushiogan".

Kurenai folded her arms and looked over to her best friend and said "Just how do you know all of this? I know you did move in with him and get engaged to him as his first wife, but how exactly do you know about his training?". Anko gave her trademark smirk and said to Kurenai "I was there training with him, Nai-chan. The Uzumaki temple has this special training dimension that gives a person the ability to take a year's worth of training and turn it into a day. It's basically a dimension that runs on a different time scale then ours as one day outside is one year inside. By the way, Nai-chan, I was wondering if you would be my braid's maid of Honour?".

Back with Naruto, the blonde was one again bobbing and weaving as he was dodging all of Neji's attacks which were pretty slow to him in actuality, and with a sigh, he ducked under a right hand hit from Neji then did a leg sweep which Neji jumped over only to be met with a right foot to the face pushing him far back from Naruto who raised his right arm to him that caused Neji to be pulled back towards Naruto by some invisible force, then was met with a round house kick that had him scurry to the ground and have his back hit the wall hard whiling yelling in pain of the impact. Naruto ran forward and kage speeds that had most of the people up in the shinobi stands shocked while two little girls watching the match were smiling at seeing their work pay of...well only one of them as the other remained stoic while shaking her head negatively at her cousin's pride and joy for training their master...

"You know he can do better then this" said Ophis with a monotone voice, but Jashin giggled in delight as she replied with eye smiles "I know, Ophy-chan, but I still can't help but feel like I have accomplished something by seeing him beat the leaving day lights out of the person some of these ningens would believe to win the match. Which remains me, how much did they bet on the Hyuuga?".

"By adding up the bets, it's about fifty thousand Rio. Remember that we still need to pay the fallen for guarding the temple when 'that' happens" said Ophis, only to be met with an eye-roll from Jashin who responded "We aaaaalready paid them Ophy-baka! And besides, some of the women said they would do this for free for Naruto-sama! I'm already seeing an orgy with how many of them are willing to throw themselves at him all for his looks and power that obviously exceeds anything they have ever since before, and for the fact that Naruto-sma has warmed his way into their empty and void hearts like always does with a lot woman he comes by! Naruto-sama really owes you big time, Ophy-chan!".

"(snickers) I think I know how he plans to repay me already" said Ophis with Jashin eye-widening at knowing what Ophis meant then folded her arms and huffed with a blush as she said "...Lucky bitch".

It has been three minutes since the start of the match, and Neji wasn't fairing well as his clothes were all messed up and he was bleeding from several open wounds on his person as he could feel that his chakra was slowly becoming more and more depleted at his constant use of the rotation when Naruto would use his unbelievable godly Wind and fire jutsu that has nearly sat a blaze to the stadium if it wasn't for his quick thinking using the sand around him to switch of the flames(with the sand turning into a glass by the heat). He looked up to see Naruto just finishing the handsigns he was doing and said " **Fire Style: Phoenix Fire jutsu**!".

A torrent of a thousand small fireballs came flying towards Neji, and the Hyuuga prodigy once again began to spin as he he shouted "Rotation!" and the rotating chakra protective force field came up stopping the fireballs from attacking Neji. Once he stopped rotating, he immediately turned on his Byakugan then saw Naruto slowly walking up to him not even looking a little tired from the constant fire jutsu and wind jutsu he has been using. Neji growled at this, then got into position as he said "I am getting tired of you toying with me, Uzumaki! I will end this this match once and for all and show you that fate has decreed me the winner even with all your power exceeding mine!".

"Go ahead...take your best shot" said Naruto who stood there with his arms to his side waiting to see just how much damage Neji's best technique could do to him seeing as he could see the you Hyuuga prodigy was at his last legs. Neji smirked at this thinking that the blonde Uzumaki before him has now fallen to arrogance believing he could dodge his next move and said "You are now with in my range of Divination... **Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!** ". The young Hyuuga then ran up to Naruto and delivered the many Juken strikes while shouting...

" **Two palms!"**

" **Four palms!"**

" **Eight palms!**

" **Sixteen palms!"**

" **Thirty Two palms!"**

By the end of the barrage of Juken attacks, Naruto was some how still standing on his feet but could feel his body was now numb and blood was slowly trickling out of his mouth with his eyes beeing closed. Neji, who was now huffing and puffing as he could feel he din't have that much energy left to continue fighting, smirked as he looked at the frozen form of Naruto and said "All of that talk was nothing but a bluff. Look at you now! As I said before, your fate was to lose to me, and now you are standing there with just an inch of your life left. I can see that all your tenketsu points have been sealed, and now your special Uzumaki chakra won't be of any use to you anymore...this match is-

"...well...that was disappointing...".

Neji looked back at Naruto, then stepped back in utter shock of seeing through is activated Byakugan the very same tenketsu points he had closed through hitting them were now being forcefully opened as the very core of Naruto exploded with white chakra that had spread through out his body unsealing the tenketsu points he closed up...

"I-Impossible! How can such a thing like this happen?! I shut of all the points in your body! Just what are you?!".

Naruto slowly stood up and looked at Neji as his eye lids opened revealing the white rings in his gloss black eyes spinning fast and said "Me?...I'm just a kid with a lot of bad luck. But don't take my word for it. Go ask that bitch you have given your whole life believing to be real. She knows I'm the type of guy who never falls down no matter how hard you come at me...Now, it's time I end this match...". Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked deep into Neji's pale white eyes and said...

" **Tsukyomi..."**.

Up in the Kage stands, the Kazekage eye-widened and voiced his shock over to Hiruzen and said "This young man...he hails from the lost Uzumaki clan, but his mysterious doujutsu gives him the variant abilities of the Uchiha-clan's sharingan, and also has the strong affinity of fire and gravity release? How is that possible, Hokage-dono? I have never seen such eyes or power before in my experience and Knowledge of the Uzumaki clan".

"Neither have I, yondaime-dono. According to history of the Uzumaki clan, it is said that the Ancestor of the Clan was a descendent of the mythical Rikudo Sennin, and wielded a doujutsu he was gifted from the shinigami himself. In a way, the Uzumaki clan have always had a better relationship with supernatural beings as they were given there longevity by the shinigami and were given the mask of summon as a way to establish some sort of summoning contract with the said Diety. The scientists of this great village have deduced that Kushina was carrying the DNA of the Uzumaki Ancestor, but could never activate the Kekkei Genkai along with the abnormal white chakra that is said to be the that of a God".

"But doesn't the legend of the sage say that he had white chakra too?" said the Kazekage, and Hiruzen narrowed his eyes then responded in a low tone...

"Yes...yes it does speak of that".

Back in the stadium, once Naruto mentioned the said genjutsu, Neji eye widened first then screamed loudly for a short 5 seconds then fell to knees then collapsed on the ground with his eyes going to the back of his head. Genma quickly checked Neji's pulse, then stood up as he said "Winner by Knock Out; Naruto Uzumaki!".

Naruto looked up to the crowed then eye widened at the many cheers we was given by the crowed as he thought to himself _'Their cheering for me?...Noooooo their just sucking up to_ _me_ _, that's all...Aaah whatever!_ _If they wanna cheer then who am I to stop them? Besides, I always daydreamed of this moment as kid, but now the feeling is just...not the same I guess._ _'_. Naruto then left the field as he walked up the stairs then got up to booth ignoring the looks of shock he was getting from the Suna siblings(besides Gaara).

"Hey Shikamaru. You better not forfeit the match your gonna be in now. I saw your mom up in the stands with something that looks really big, shiny and probably made from steel too" said Naruto, only to be met with a grunt and a 'Troublesome mother' by Shikamaru.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **(the fight is the same as the canon with Kidomaru forfeiting his match with Kankuro)**_

It was now the match between Gaara and Sasuke, and the self-proclaimed 'leader of the greatest clan in existence' and 'Uchiha elite' still wasn't there as he was yet to arrive for the fight with Gaara standing in the field not looking too pleased about his opponent not arriving as his 'mother' desperately wanted to spill the blood of the last Uchiha. Up in the Kage stands, the Yondaime Kazekage was trying to talk to Hiruzen Sarutobi about letting Sasuke compete but still fail the finals since a lot of people have came to see him fight Gaara, but the sandaime Hokage shook his head and said...

"As I have said before, every contestant of the finals is genin understanding the importance of the this part of the exams as they know very that they, along with their respective villages, will be judged for how they preform here in the final part of the Chunin Exams. Even if my village is hosting, allowing Sasuke to competing will be seen as a sign of favoritism shown to the Uchiha and that will give us a bad reputation as a village. Therefore, Sasuke must be disqualified, and Naruto-kun will fight your daughter to determine who will be fighting Gaara-kun in the finals. Osuushi(Ox)! Tell Genma that Sasuke is to be disqualified for not arriving to fight Gaara, and will not be competing against anyone as he has of now failed the chunin exams".

The anbu nodded and left the kage stands in a leaf shunshin, then whispered into Genma's right ear who nodded to the sandaime Hokage and said "Due to Sasuke Uchiha not arriving for the match, he is to be disqualified with Gaara No Subaku being the winner of the Match _(Insert booing from the crowed)_...The next match will be-

 **POOF!**

In a poof of smoke, Sasuke and Kakashi finally arriving with the later saying to Genma "Are we late?".

"Yeah. Because of that, Hokage-sama has disqualified Sasuke for not arriving any sooner and he won't be competing with anyone as he failed the chunin exams all together".

"What...did you just say?!" said a fuming Sasuke, who would have said more but noticed Kakashi walking away and turned to him whiling shouting "Hey get back here and defend me you lazy coward! If it wasn't for-

 **SMACK!**

The crowed, along with Sasuke, was stunned to silence when Kakashi turned around and gave a back hand snack to Sasuke who was pushed back by it's force and said to the Uchiha with a stoic expression...

"This...will be the last time I ever speak to you again or even look at your disgusting face again. I will never ever teach your spoiled selfish ass anything ever again and I don't care what you think of me, and I never really did as I only trained you because the civilian council was black mailing me which might I is now coming to end today. I won't tell you this again, now stand up, and go back to that empty house of yours as you are no longer needed here. You have have embarrassed this village and this country enough already".

Back at the stands, the 'Kazekage' was thinking to himself while watching what was happening to Sasuke...

' _Damnit! Curse this old fool for stopping Sasuke-kun from competing and curse that blasted Kakashi! I can't allow Gaara to fight the Kyuubi brat as I know he will most likely knock him out before he can rely on the ichibi for chakra and loose control!...Hm~~~~...I guess I will have no other chance but to start the invasion_ _right now while I still can, and killed Sarutobi-sensei and capture the Kyuubi brat and Sasuke-kun at the same time_ _!'._

The Kazekage took out a small mirror from his right pocket, then flashed it into the crowded seats giving some sort of signal to a masked figure in a black cloak hiding behind one of the seats who recognized it, and did a few hands as he whispered...

" **...Feather Illusion Jutsu..."**.

In just that very moment, white feathers could be seen falling from the sky and all of the civilians in the crowd soon began to fall asleep while most of the Shinobi and Kunoichi recognized the genjutsu and immediately released it before they could fall for it. Ophis, who was not effected by the genjutsu at all with Jashin who decided to succumb to it out of the fun of experiencing the illusion, took out a flip phone and dialed a number then called it. As soon as the call was answered, she sat back on to the chair and said to the voice on the other line...

"Azazel...it's time. Open the gateway and make sure no human is harmed".

" _ **Understood, Ophis. Over and out!".**_

Naruto looked around him to see several Suna Jounin with Oto Jounin surrounding him whiling releasing all of their killer intent and on him, and saw Shikamaru knocked out cold as he was hit with a chop on the back of the neck and the Oto genin was long gone. The blonde Uzumaki looked at them all and said...

"An Invasion, huh? And by the looks on your faces you're all either here to kill me or kidnap me for whoever sent you...Well...I got two words for ya!(grins and spreads arms out)...SHINRA TENSEI!".

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: Yoko Kanno – Inner Universe(Ghost In The Shell: SAC OST)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: To be honest, I felt like I could have done better with this chapter. I don't know if it was the yard work I did early in the morning or maybe because I didn't have that much energy for it. Maybe the next chapter will be better as you guys will get to a whole lot more action take place and the Fallen Angels and Konoha forces take down the Oto-Suna forces that are invading Konoha.**

 **Anyways, remember to stay call, be cool, look call and R &R! And I'll see you guys on Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **Harem: Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Karin, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Rin Nohara, Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel from bleach.**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/: And just like I predicted, this story has now reached a 104 reviews in just 5 chapters alone, and has about 8 473 views with 192 favorites and 269 Followers! I can already tell this is the most anticipated story at the moment and I none-the-less will dedicated my time to finishing it! Besides that, I don't have anything to address besides the question of "Can Loli girls have lemon scenes with Naruto?.**_

 _ **The reason I am asking this is because even though I am willing to take that risk, I am not sure if the management team of the site will see it has a regular lemon or child porn even if the said Characters are older then they look. I know the slogan says 'Unleash Your Imagination' and this is all fiction in the end of the day, but I don't wanna loose all the work I have put into this site just over a lemon scene between Naruto and Jashin or Naruto and Ophis.**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter is the second half and the Aftermath of the invasion. The Next two to three chapters is the Tsunade retrieval arc and the Hunting season of Hidan! Enjoy the good read!**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Linkin Park – Figure 0.9**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

 _ **The Kazekage took out a small mirror from his right pocket, then flashed it into the crowded seats giving some sort of signal to a masked figure in a black cloak hiding behind one of the seats who recognized it, and did a few hands as he whispered...**_

" _ **...Feather Illusion Jutsu...".**_

 _ **In just that very moment, white feathers could be seen falling from the sky and all of the civilians in the crowd soon began to fall asleep while most of the Shinobi and Kunoichi recognized the genjutsu and immediately released it before they could fall for it. Ophis, who was not effected by the genjutsu at all with Jashin who decided to succumb to it out of the fun of experiencing the illusion, took out a flip phone and dialed a number then called it. As soon as the call was answered, she sat back on to the chair and said to the voice on the other line...**_

" _ **Azazel...it's time. Open the gateway and make sure no human is harmed".**_

" _ **Understood, Ophis. Over and out!".**_

 _ **Naruto looked around him to see several Suna Jounin with Oto Jounin surrounding him whiling releasing all of their killer intent on him, and saw Shikamaru knocked out cold as he was hit with a chop on the back of the neck and the Oto genin was long gone. The blonde Uzumaki looked at them all and said...**_

" _ **An Invasion, huh? And by the looks on your faces you're all either here to kill me or kidnap me for whoever sent you...Well...I got two words for ya!(grins and spreads arms out)...SHINRA TENSEI!".**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the kage stands, just as soon as the white feathers fell on the crowd, the Kazekage soon turned his attention to the sandaime Hokage who also did the same, then Koharu turned her attention to Kidomaru who was hopping towards them and thought...

 _'Soka...I see now. So this is an invasion conducted by Suna and Otogakure...and by this stand off of between Hiruzen and whoever is under that skin, there should be several objectives to be made while the invasion is planned meaning that the ichibi Jinchuriki will be the center of causing havoc once he either uses the said Bijuu's beast form or allows the Shukaku to take control...and for Ophis-sama to draw a contract with the Fallen Angel faction means that there could a chance that the Suna-Oto forces heading into the village could split up with one quarter making a B-line for the temple._

 _However, if the 'kazekage' plans to fight and hope to kill Sarutobi then he will need to make sure the fight is not disturbed meaning these three and that boy approaching us will create some sort of Barrier to make sure no one is to disturb the assassination...Okay then'._

Just as soon as Kidomaru was about to reach the kage stands, a clone made of the wind stopped him in mid air and delivered a punch to the gut and headbutt causing the six-armed oto genin to fall back and land on the ground just inside the stadium.

"Hey get out of the way you bitch! Or do you have some kind of death wish or something?!" said Kidomaru, only to be met with silence as the wind clone of Utatane did a few hands and said " **Wind style: Blaze of the Blade** **Jutsu**!" and was met with four gusts of wind hitting him from all corners which then slowly began to spin around him causing Kidomaru to levitate in mid air with the four winds forming a tornado with him inside of it. Just as he was about to try and get his way out of the tornado by creating a web he can jump on to leap out of danger, he looked up to see the wind clone flying above and said to him "You will now have you last breath, misguided child of the sound...(preforms several handsigns at kage speeds then flares chakra)... **Corrosion Style: Glowing Amour Palm**!".

The entire form of the wind clone was then coated with lava and flames were dangerously ommiting from it. The wind clone flew straight into the tornado with a heavy right fist cocked back then punched Kidomaru right in the face which soon began to turn into ash causing him to scream in pain as the hit of the clone was too much for his body. The clone did a one handed handsign and-

 **BOOM!**

The tornado blew up in flames, and only ash could be seen as the remains of the Kidomaru from the explosion made by the lava-coated wind clone. The three guards of the disguised Kazekage saw this and threw smoke bombs onto the ground. The Kazekage jumped towards Hiruzen and got him in a lock with a kunai to the neck then hopped off to the roof. The smoke was blown a way by a gust of wind and Utatane saw the three cloaked guards throw away the cloaks as they all stood in front of the Kazekage holding Hiruzen hostage. The red-headed female said to the other two males "Fuck! This fucking bitch killed Kidomaru! What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!".

"Tayuya we told you stop cussing over nothing!".

 _'Ugh! I can't believe this! W_ _hy_ _did that anbu create that clone to blo_ _c_ _k Kidomaru in the first place?! This must mean that anbu must have figured something out about these three with Kidomaru foolishly_ _approaching_ _out in the open! Does that mean she understands I need four people to create a barrier to fight sensei?...No matter! Ukon can_ _take_ _Kidomaru's place'_.

The Kazekage hissed in annoyance of the three before him arguing and said to them "Stop your bickering right now! Sakon, release Ukon and form the barrier quickly you idiots!".

The one with silver hair and an extra head nodded to the command he was given, and another body soon submerged out from him which looks to be his exact twin wearing the same cloths as his twin. Utatane shook her head as she jumped onto the roof and threw her mask to the side side with the sword on her back(then took off her shinobi sandals) and said "Pathetic. You four barely know what to do when one plan fails...and you are all mere children who are just as misguided as that one I have just killed...Why would someone take such a partial interest in children who don't know the first thing about improvisation when the first plan fails?...Unless...".

"Hey shut the fuck up! What the fuck do you-

"Tayuya, this is no damn time to be angry at this woman pressing your buttons! Orochimaru-sama needs us to place the barrier before the hokage's re-enforcements arrive!" said Sakon getting a growl at the red head who kept silent but continued to glare daggers at a stern but calm Utatane. The raven-haired elder took out five kunai and threw them to the four gaurds who blocked at least four of them, but one managed to pass through which went flying for the right shoulder of the disguised Kazekage who released Hiruzen then jumped away before the Kunai could land a direct stab on it's target. Once the kunai stuck to the ground, it was replaced in puff of smoke with Utatane who now stood besides Hiruzen and shouted "Show yourself!".

"Utatane! You should be at the temple guarding it with Anko instead of being here!".

"Listen Sarutobi! I don't have the time to be telling you how I got this uniform, how I was able to get the mission of guarding you and why in the first place! Just now that Ja-sama is the person who sent me to make sure nothing happened to your senile behind!" said Utatane, getting no response to Sarutobi who stood still for moment, then nodded to her and threw his robes to the side revealing his battle attire.

The Kazekage through the robe away with the skin mask being shed off revealing it to be none other then a slightly angered Orochimaru who shouted to his four gaurds "Now, you whimpering idiots! Form the barrier now!".

All four of the ninja got into four separate positions and did multiple handsigns as they shouted " **Four Violet Flames Formation**!". Just as soon as a squad of Anbu arrived to the scene, the barrier was immediately in place and one of the anbu tried running through the barrier only to but turned into ashes.

"We can't pass through this barrier, Hokage-sama! What should we do?" said one of the Anbu with Hiruzen replying "I am fine, as I already have assistance in here. Go to the tower and guard it from anyone entering or trying to steal something. Make sure no one is to get into my office, and ring the alarm for the emergency evacuation! Now Go!".

The Anbu reluctantly left the roof in a leaf shunshin leaving the sandaime and Utatane to be inside the barrier with Hiruzen's treacherous student disguised as the yondaime Kazekage who glared at Utatane and said "Who are you and why are you derailing my plans to kill Sarutobi-sensei by entering this battle that is only between me and him alone?!".

"Who I am is none of your business, Orochimaru, but I thought you would already know me by my face and the sound of my voice. I knew you from the very day you were still a child that you were nothing but a ticking time bomb waiting to explode with your senile dream of being the greatest shinobi with all knowledge of Jutsu, and I had come to realize that your determination and your rotten childhood would push you too far in the pursuit of that dream.

I tried to tell Sarutobi that he should keep constant watch of you and keep you in line from defecting from Konoha like you did all those years ago, but his care blinded him too much and it was already too late for you because of the bad childhood you suffered living in Konoha.

Now I will be the one to help him correct his mistake as I know he can never do things on his own and give you the last breadth you will ever breath in this life and the next!" said Utatane with her own stern glare measuring Orochimaru's, who later began to regain his composure with his evil smirk and said "Kukuku...So you know about me that well? You truly must be someone who knows Sarutobi-sensei and his connection to me all too well. But I do question who you are as I think I have seen your face somewhere but I just can't seem to put my finger on it".

"Can you not see who is standing right in front of you, Orochimaru? This is Koharu Utatane! My former Team mate!" said Hiruzen, and Orochimaru laughed out loud as he gave Utatane a mocking glare and said to her "So you have also fell towards the miracle of Genjutsu like Tsunande? How pathetic of an old women to think she can reclaim her former glory by hiding under such a feeble idea to look more presentable. I realize now that you being here won't be much of a sat-back, but a step forward in my plans as you were also a problem to me while I was still a shinobi for this fowl village! Now prepare to die, as I will kill you and Sarutobi sensei today!".

Utatane kept silent for a moment, then raised her hand to her face and bit off the middle finger causing blood to ooze out everywhere getting a look of utter shock from a temporarily paralyzed Orochimaru. She spat out the finger from her mouth, then the bitten finger slowly re-grew just as Utatane showed it to Orochimaru in an insulting manner and said...

"...Does this look like a Genjutsu to you snake boy? Enough babbling. If you have come here to try and raise Konoha to the ground and hope to kill Hiruzen and capture Naruto-sama, then you have another thing coming. You are dealing with forces that far above your miniature level, and you will pay dearly for even thinking of challenging our home and attempting to kidnap my master! For it is you who shall feel the shinigami's cold touch and freezing breath when you enter the after life!".

 _'This-...this cannot be possible! There is not a single way her body could just do that and look like that! I need to be wary of her as I don't know her arsenal of skills and I feel as if capturing that brat will not be an accomplishment I can't take today...No matter, so long as I have done enough damage to this reached place and kill Sarutobi-sensei, I will at least do something right with my plans. That temple is something I will try to find my way in another time'._

Orochimaru smirked again as he said "The time to die is now near Sarutobi-sensei, and while your team mate will be a hindrance to me now, I still have this trick up my sleeve...(Does a few handsings then slaps hands on to the floor)... **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!** ".

"One!" a dark casket rose from the ground at the command.

"Two" another casket rose with a Orochimaru laughing menacingly and said "Three!" with the last casket raising from the ground. The sandaime panic at this and said to Koharu...

"Ko! We need to destroy the last casket as I already know who he plans to resurrect to fight me!. I can try and-

He stopped talking when Koharu looked over to him and smiled as she closed her eyes and then opened them revealing that they have changed as the iris went from it's black to white with an upside-down star inside of it and said to him with her voice being slightly deep " **Do not** **be** **afraid...old friend. I am here to help you finish what you have failed to do,** **and I will be with you every step of the way to make sure you don't die as today is** **not** **your time to go** ".

She turned back to the third casket, then closed her left eye with her right eye glaring at the casket and muttered "... **Ametarasu**...".

In just a second, black flames came flying out from Koharu's right eye and burnt the casket to ashes leaving not a single trace of the said casket behind accept for a skeleton and the black flames still burning on the ground. Orochimaru eye widen as he thought to himself again while glaring daggers at Utatane _'Damn it! This_ _old goat of a_ _woman has the_ _variant_ _abilities_ _of the sharingan too?_

 _HOW CAN THAT EVEN BE POSSIBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE- UGH!_ _How can I hope to kill sensei if I don't know anything abou_ _t_ _this woman_ _and how far her limit goes?_ _I need to release the other two before she can destroy them!'_.

The lids of the two caskets dropped to reveal the shodaime and naidaime hokage with dead skin on their person dressed in their battle Armour looking extremely confused as the shodaime said "Brother...where are we? How are we alive again?"

"...The Edo Tensei...Someone- no(looks behind him) this young man here has brought us back to life...and we are in some sort of barrier jutsu meaning we cannot see just where exactly we are" said the naidaime hokage, but his eyes soon landed on Hiruzen and a younger-looking Utatane, then eye-widened as he saw her eyes and continued...

"Hashirama...Look! I believe we are in Konoha as that is Sarutobi and Ko...who looks much younger then Sarutobi and she has strange eyes...firmiliar eyes".

"Sarutobi...Koharu...It's been a while...and what happened to your eyes, Ko? They look a lot like some sort of doujutsu...like a mangekyo Sharingan! Have you tried to transplant them into yourself?!...".

Koharu ignored the two re-animated kages as she turned her attention to a paralyzed-with-shock Hiruzen and shook him a little as she said " **Hiruzen Sarutobi!** **Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato and former member of team Tobirama!** **I need you** **to** **snap out of it and focus this instant! You will handle your** **traitor** **of a** **student and leave sensei and the shodaime to me! And do not hold back against him cause if you do, he will kill you!".**

Orochimaru was smirking the whole time has he saw Hiruzen frozen with shock and casting a look of regret in his eyes to be seen, and took out the kunai tagged with talismans and he said "This is where you die, Sarutobi-sensei...It is a little ironic isn't it? Fighting the very two people who taught you all you know, but also dying at the hands of you're greatest student who you cared far too much to kill when you had the chance...

As for you, Koharu-san. I may not know the full extent of your abilities and overall power, but I have much fate that these two will be able to distract you while I end your old fool of a team mate(Inserts the tagged kunai into the shodaime then-

"Substitution Jutsu!".

In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru found himself now standing besides Hiruzen who jumped away from him and got into a stance, and looked to see Koharu was standing behind the two reanimated hokages and inserted her own tagged kunai into the naidame hokage. His eyes immediately lost all life, then turned to his brother who also turned his focus at Tobirama and Koharu who got into a battle-ready stance with her eyes reverting back to normal and said to Hiruzen...

"Stop being afraid for once in your life, and put aside your regret for what you have done in the past aside! YOU NEED TO END THIS NOW!".

 **-X-**

Inside the temple, the room that leads to all higher and lower floors of the building, here we see a tall man with tanned skin and an average build dressed in a pair of red shoes with long black trousers and a dark red matching trench coat held closed by two belts and has no shirt on revealing his bare chest.

The man has a heart-shaped face devoid of any fat and has a black goatee with light red eyes and black hair with golden bangs. The man appears to be sitting on a red leather chair looking at the direction of the door and he was just on the phone with Ophis as he placed the phone back into the left pocket of his pants. The man stood up from his seat and shouted "Mittelt! Raynare! Kalawarner! It's time we open up the gateway and set her free! Those bastards are on their way here and we need to act fast!".

Underneath the portrait of Kaguya Otsutsuki three separate doors opened up with three feminine figures coming out from them. The first is a short girl with blue eyes and blond hair styled in twin tails wearing a Gothic Lolita attire which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a green jewel embedded on the collar along with white thigh-high socks and black shoes and has her hair tied by a black bow at the top of her head.

The second woman is a tall and buxom gorgeous woman with brown eyes and long navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and she is dressed in a violet trench coat-like top with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt and has black heeled shoes on at her feet. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest giving a view of her D-cup breasts and cleavage and she has a gold necklace around her neck.

The third and last woman is a young and very attractive woman who has long black hair with two bangs covering the sides of her face with small fringes on her forehead and has gorgeous violet eyes as the woman is dressed in black flat shoes with a black loose short skirt matching the black sleeveless jacket which is slightly open revealing her well toned stomach and lacy white bra that holds her perky DD-cup breasts in place.

The blue haired woman identified has Kalawarner looked at Azazel and said "What exactly are we supposed to be releasing? I'm actually curious to find out what it is as this is a strange gateway that were supposed to open. I was really looking forward to doing nothing but cleaning again today".

The other woman, or girl, identified as Mittelt walked forward then turn around to looked up to Kaguya's portrait and pouted as she said "Do we really have to open this gateway? Naruto-kun will be angry if that girl stains the temple with blood...and I don't like it when he gets angry! Why don't we just put up the barrier and let Naruto-kun arrive to take care of the ningen outside?"

"Because we have a contract you blonde bimbo!" said the black haired busty woman known as Raynare who continued to speak while glaring at Mittelt "And Beeteedubs(Btw) Don't lock me out of Naruto-kun's room again! Do you have any idea how big this place is? I nearly got lost in there for an hour before Kalawarner-chan found me!".

Azazel pinch the bridge of his nose and looked at Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynare as he said "You know what? I'm glad you're all staying here as I just can't deal with all of your bullshit any longer. First, I tell you not to go off trying to steal sacred gear, then you do the total opposite and try to steal every sacred in existence.

Secondly, I told you not to go anywhere near that girl with the sacred gear that heals anything, then you once again do the total opposite by trying to take it from her and use it for yourselves for reasons I still don't care about.

Now, I finally come to find out that Jashin-sama is fully awake and has a care taker, then the first thing you three do is molest the poor kid at the first sight of him, chase him around in this temple in the nude then sign yourselves away as his loyal sex slaves, for which again- REASONS I DON'T CARE ABOUT!(Sigh)...Maybe being around this kid has finally changed you three for the better as you were all nothing but trouble when you were still back at Kuoh.

Anyways(claps hands) The contract I have signed with Naruto-sama states that if Konoha is to ever face an invasion, I am to open a gate way that will release Jashin-sama's first worshiper who will defend the temple and the village as once she is set free, the blood army of Jashin-sama will raise along with her to do her bidding but the blood army will take about four years to fully be awakened again so that will be my other job in the contract to do which is watching however Jashin-sama's Garden in the 33th dimension. However, the reason why you three and myself are tasked to do this is because it takes four fallen angels to release a heathen of that power and I was the only angel back in Heaven trusted with the handsigns and incantation to release this heathen. Now will you all just pleeeeeeeease...behave so I can leave this place before anything happens like 'them' noticing I am here?".

The three ladies all blushed when Azazel mentioned what they had done in the other world they previously resided at and cast side glances while furiously blushing at the mentioning of their new love interest Naruto who had warmed his way into their cold cruel and empty hearts at the first site of him on the day of the contract signing between him and Azazel.

Once Azazel explained to them the task they were given today, they re-composed themselves with the blushes subsiding as they had serious expressions planted on their faces and nodded as they all said in unison "Hai!" and left the temple then re-appeared on the roof. All three of the women grew black wings on their backs then slowly flew up the sky as they each stood in triangular position. Azazel soon joined them with his wings out, and they all started doing the same handsigns at the same time for 2 minutes.

Down below them, the Suna-Oto forces had already stormed their way through the gates of Konoha while fighting some of the Konoha ninja on their way and destroying some of the homes, stores and buildings which was actually the whole objecting of the invasion. Then 148 of them made it to the temple with Kabuto leading them ahead, who was still dressed in the black cloak but with his regular attire underneath it and discarded the mask he had on for his glasses. The right hand man of Orochimaru walked up the large doors then tried to push his chakra-scalpal right hand through the center, only to see that it did not even make a dent on the doors or try to make a hole through them.

 _'(Sigh) This isn't going to be as easy as I though it would be. These doors are clearly made of some type of strong stone that has chakra inside of it making it nearly indestructible as a way to keep intruders out from breaking in the temple which might I add has no other doors or windows to enter through._

 _When I was still spying on Naruto-kun, these doors just magically opened up for him without even doing a handsign or smearing his blood over the doors, which means there has to be some sort of chakra signature sensor somewhere on the doors or the steps behind me_ _or perhaps an advanced seal that works on a telepathic command._ _.._

 _Either way, Orochimau-sama only wanted to try and see if the normal way of breaking in works for now. If I report back and tell him that way won't work, he'll try and think of another way in some time later since the main objective is killing the sandaime_ _Hokage_ _then_ _capturing Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun second, but by watching Naruto-kun's fight with the Hyuuga, anyone Orochimaru-sama sends to try and fight him will turn up dead anyways. This just leads me to believe he will try something else with Naruto-kun when the time comes'_.

Kabuta then turned to the men before he him and said "Orochimaru-sama has given me the objective that these doors need to be destroyed. In order for that to happen, you will all do whatever you can to get rid of these doors. You all have explosion tags and bombs so make the most of that and anything else you have that will help take these large doors down".

"But why not just have the ichibi destroy them? This temple seems kinda hard to break through" was what one of the shinobi standing in front said, only to be met with a chakra scalpal to the head causing him to collapse on his back already dead from his brain being stabbed by the scalpel. Kabuto looked up to the frightened men and said "You wanna know why? Because a Bijuudama from a tailed beast could or could not destroy this ENTIRE temple. Now all of you get to work, or you will all be following your little comrade down here".

Kabuto hopped away to a northern direction which is where the Hokage tower is, and left the men who quickly got to work on trying to bust open the doors.

Back with Azazel and the three fallen angel women, they finally stopped at the serpent handsign, then in just a second, their entire forms were glowing red with there eyes all being completely black and there skin also turning black with white lines traveling up to there eyes. They remained silent for a brief 2 minutes, then spoke with their voices all being a deeper and darker tone...

" **From the ashes of the resurrected. From the bones of the cursed. From the screams of the innocent and the blood of the sinned. The first of the 666 shall bleed in your name as your blood will be your rage and wrath that will warm the battle field and scatter across the land as her great avalanche and sand storm to raise the world to it's feet then down to it's knees with your might! When night turns to day, the eye of Hell shall shed tears for your petals to kill it's mistakes and forsaken it's wishes as the moon will turn a blind eye at your beauty! We call upon the gate of Blood to open and release the great Blood Ghoul and Queen of the Blood Army! COME FORTH...TOUKAAAAA!".**

In the sky just above the four fallen angels who immediately vanished from sight after the last word of the incantation, a small portal with a black circle surrounding it opened, and what could be seen inside the portal is nothing but blood waiting to be dropped as the blood looks completely red with black leaches swimming inside of it. The Oto and Suna shinobi working on the door saw this from the shadow it made on them, and they all froze as they waited for something to happen seeing as the movement of the blood was Hypnotizing at first sight with their senses of danger switching off leaving the said men to mindlessly look up at the opened portal.

In just a split second...

 **SPLASH!**

A huge amount of the blood came out spilling from the portal then directly flew towards the shinobi who where standing at the Temple still looking at the blood flying towards them with empty eyes as none of them even made a move to run or hide from the falling blood. The blood splashed on to the shinobi and made a hissing sound when in contact with there bodies as the blood burnt them all like flesh to acid eating all the flesh and leaving nothing but clean white skeletons behind with the many shinobi crying and screeching out in pain before they were eaten away by the red blood.

The blood then raised up into the air as soon as there was no flesh left to eat and slowly began to take the form of a young woman with her right eye having it's scerla being black with a crimson red iris and the left socket of her left eye being completely empty.

After a full 4 minutes of the blood taking a humanoid form, the blood soon turned to skin revealing the woman's magnificent naked body with her legs being very long and smooth going up to her nice and firm buttox then showing her smooth curves with her flat stomach and gorgeous C-cup breasts having perky pink nipples as the woman's face appears to be heart-shaped with a small but cute mouth and nose, and the woman's hair becomes a dark blue color with some of the hair shaping her face in a bowl cut manner with most of her hair forming a large bang closing her empty left eye socket...

The woman slowly levitated down to the top of the temple, then looked around at the left over bones of the shinobi her blood had eaten there flesh from. Her back hunched over then-

 **SPAT!**

Red large wings came out from her back with blood spilling everywhere at her feet as her neck began to have leaches traveling down to her feet then back to her stomach before they vanish from sight. The woman first had a stoic expression on her face upon looking at the destruction that was happening before her her very eye, then cracked a smile as she sensed the presence of her God and savior Jashin along with the powerful chakra source of her God's master and care-taker to which she whispered "...Soon...".

She flew off into the direction of the clothing store then landed right into it as she blasted through the glass of the store. She looked around for a while then found a white extra large formal shirt which got her to smile as she said to herself...

"He...will like this on me...I hope he does...I have nothing else to wear since Jashin-sama burnt all my...clothes away...I am nothing as I am naked, but with this(feels the fabric of the shirt) I am as open minded and focused for the present just as Jashin-sama's care-taker is, and I will have a conscience about everything I do just like him...I hope he finds me welcoming...". She took the shirt and put it on with her wings subsiding into her back, then the wings returned making holes in the shirt where her wings came out from.

She buttoned up the shirt then fixed the collar as she buttoned up the cufflinks at her wrists and walked out the store.. Her right ear twitched, then looked to her right to see a fleet of shinobi running for the Shinobi Acedemy while they destroyed every shop in their path leaving nothing unturned or unharmed...

"I-...I need to eat. But with this on, I feel sad if I was to feast on innocent human beings...Jashin-sama's master only wants the retched sinners of this world to die and leave him in peace, so I will eat them instead...".

She flew towards the shinobi then landed right in front of them, causing them to halt to a stop. All of the man looked at her with eyes of lust and eye raping her almost naked form, but those eyes of lust soon turn to stares of horror when she leaped for one of them then bite off the shinobi's right ear and nose as she chewed the flesh and swallowed it down with a gulping sound being clearly heard.

She didn't even stop there as her right hand stabbed the man's chest open with her hand capturing his heart then sinking her teeth into the flesh as she savored the blood that came with every bite of the organ before she ate the whole organ finished.

The men ran for their lives screaming in terror of the blue-haired woman they called a cannibal monster, but none were able to escape as she got to all of them and ate separate organs from each of them while leaving their brains to be.

Once she was done with that. She rubbed her belly sensually as she could feel herself being full from her small lunch of the men who tried to destroy the village of her God's lover and master.

"Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto is the name of Jashin-sama's Master...I have already protected the temple, and now I will protect him"...

Leaving a pile of dead bodies behind, the blue-haired one-eyed woman flew off towards Naruto's signature, and smiled to herself as the many images of his face came to her mind...

"Naruto...Uzumaki...".

 **-X-**

It has been about 30 minutes since the invasion of Oto and suna started in Konoha, and things were now beginning to go in the favor of Konoha as the evacuation was successful, the snake summons were beaten and defeated by Kaskashi, Gai, Asuma and Jiraya with the toad summons being of assistance and the Oto-Suna forces where finally being reduced to to a minimum level with some of them fleeing or rather retreating seeing as they could no longer hope to take on the Konoha forces with their comrades being killed like ants at every step of the way.

Sasuke was sent off to the Uchiha compound and guarded by Kakashi to make sure the duck-butt haired Uchiha was not captured and taken away to Oto since the sandaime had finally figured it out why his treacherous student wanted the Uchiha in the first place.

The injured were being taken care off, and now we see Naruto standing above an exhausted and unconscious Gaara who fought Naruto for the passed half an hour with using the Shukaku's chakra and giving the Skukaku full control which was still nothing compared to the last remaining Uzumaki. Naruto crouched down, then looked up to a tree on his left and said "I know you're there, Temari-san. You can come out now as I promise I won't hurt you or your brother here".

The blond Suna kunoichi hopped down from a tree on Naruto's left side, and reluctantly stepped forward as she said to Naruto "P-please...Don't kill him...Gaara and Kankuro are all I have left in this world now. I know that he may be sadistic and Insane, but his still my brother. I-...I have tried a lot to reach out to him, but every time I would, another wall would raise up when I would break down another just to get to him...

He wasn't supposed to be like this in the first place! It was our stupid father who got that demon sealed into him, then treated him like a freak all his life because he was afraid of him.

Gaara grew up on his own, feared by the people of the village who shunned him away and drove him...to this. I know that there isn't much hope for him to be fine, but I still want to try and help him get passed this and be the person our mother wanted him to be!".

Naruto looked up to Temari and gave her one of his true smiles and responded to her...

"Believe me...I know what his been through. All that stuff I said back at the stadium when I was fighting Neji...it's all true, but I can tell Gaara has been through a lot worse in his life as I can see he has lost the ability to trust and care for anyone. All I am doing is helping him by severing the Ichibi's influence on him.

The reason why he became crazy is that this seal wasn't made well and it's very loose giving the Ichibi an advantage to badly affect Gaara'a mind state causing him to be like this. Once I fasten up this seal properly, Gaara will be much better, but it will be up to you and Kankuro-san to take care of him and mend his mind and soul back together".

After a few minutes of working on the seal, Naruto was finally done with it and walk away from Gaara as he said to his fellow blonde "There, all done!(grins) You guys should probably get going before anyone else finds you. You brother isn't far from here so I'd hurry if I were you".

"Thanks, Naruto-san" said Temari as she picked up her brother then said to Naruto "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry our village did this to Konoha. If there is anything you need from us, we'll help you in any way we can" then hopped off in the direction where Kankuro is leaving Naruto to himself.

In a tree just behind Naruto, a mysterious anbu wearing a white mask with the kenji for 'Ne' was watching Naruto closely as he was he holding some type of syringe on his left hand while his right was pressing the ear speaker on his right ear...

" _ **Remember...make sure he doesn't detect you, and incapacitate him with that sleeping injection. Nothing else can work on him, so that syringe is my last resort to bringing him here to the base".**_

"Understood...Danzo-sama"...

The white masked anbu silently jumped out of the tree then leaped forward to Naruto, only to be caught in mid air by the red-winged one-eyed woman who caught him by biting the right side of his neck hard then grabbing his shoulder with her hands.

Naruto turned and looked up to see this, then eye-widened and blushed at seeing the anbu being bitten by a mysterious woman...who is barely wearing anything except for a white long sleeve formal shirt which showed Naruto every inch of what's between her legs underneath the shirt.

The blue haired woman with red wings landed with the bitten victim into some bushes, and all Naruto could hear is the sound of chewing with gulping, causing him to eye-widen again at understanding full well what the woman was doing...

 _'She's...eating that Root Anbu...Matte...eating? That must mean she is..'._

After five minutes, the woman came out from the bushes with a little blood on her mouth area, then walked up to Naruto as she bowed to him and said...

"My apologies for letting you see me feast on a fleshing, Naruto-sama. My name is Touka Otsutsuki, and I am the daughter and first creation of Jashin-sama. I am the first worshiper and soldier of the Jashinist religion as I am the Ghoul Queen and General of Jashin-sama's Blood army. I'm happy to be finally free and once again doing Jashin-sama's bidding while praising her name and yours as I feast on the flesh of the damned and sinned, and have their souls ripped apart by the holy scythe of Jashin-sama".

Naruto, who was shocked at first, later began to look at the now Identified Touka and said "You are...Ja-chan's creation?...You don't look like anything she has described you to be".

"If Jashin-sama has told you that I am a merciless blood-thirsty monster who feels no emotions for it's victims or anyone besides Jashin-sama, then you should know that what she said is true. However, my ideals along with my appetite normally depends on what I wear and what are the ideals she has.

Before you found you her, and before her mother laid her to sleep, Jashin-sama truly lived up to her tittle as the God of Blood and Destruction almost everywhere in the cosmos.

When her mother would use the powers of the chakra fruit to stop all of the wars between humanity, Jashin-sama was there painting the battlefield with the blood of those who would ever come to try and stand up to her mother Kaguya Otsutsuki, or her father.

Even before that, Jashin-sama was known to be a God of Calamity in other galaxies as many civilizations that could not be reasoned with or controlled would fall to non-existence and massacre at her power and wrath. She created me to become her weapon when her blood Army came to defend the kingdom of Death Many millenniums ago.

I was her tool for killing, and her paint brush to use to paint the beauty of blood and war everywhere war she would go to as her presence brought nothing but endless death and necessary blood shed.

I wore red clothing in that time, and I was known to be a demon without an inch of sense or care for any other person besides my creator, and my younger brother.

I killed anything my eye would see and I wouldn't stop eating the flesh of my victims until there was nothing left of them.

When Jashin-sama went to sleep, she had all my clothes burnt away and sent me to a dimension she personally created for me to reside in and stay there until she would be awakened by the one her mother and father deemed to be Jashin-sama's lover, master and care-taker, and the one who would hold the true everlasting grace and power of Jashin-sama's late father".

"Ano...does the same rule her parents made apply to you too?" Naruto asked, and Touka nodded as she said "Those who fall under Jashin-sama and were created or are in gratitude to her, will praise you too since you are her object of fear and affection.

Jashin-sama grows stronger every second as we, the heathens of heaven and hell, all pray to her even in her sleep, and her power flows through to you too when she gets it from our praises and sacrifices all done in her name. It is why she has dubbed you the being who will take up the natural essence of her father and be the greatest being that ever lived...A being of Good who controls Evil. Though, I am surprised that you do not seem baffled or unconscious at my honey sent mixed with blood or my lack of clothing that is very much revealing to your supernatural eyes...Am I...not attractive to you, Naruto-sama?...Am I ugly in your eyes?".

Naruto was stunned to silence at the question, but his expression saddened when he saw a tear drop fall from her right eye and brought his hands up frantically waving them as he said to Touka "No no no! You are attractive. Really, you are! It's just that I grew up seeing and experiencing a lot of stuff like nudity and sex that has caused me to be nearly immune to seeing woman dressed the way you are or not wearing a single inch of clothing on them. But wait, why are you crying if you don't really feel any emotions like Ja-chan says?".

Touka wiped the tear drop away, then took Naruto's right hand and brought it to her right breast pushing his fingers deep into the mound of flesh where her heart is located in her body. Naruto blushed heavily at this, but felt a heart beat under the mound of flesh causing him to look up to Touka who said "That heart you feel, wasn't beating before. Being a monster who doesn't feel meant that I didn't have a beating heart. But because of how Jashin feels about you and how she values your ideals and her caring for you and everyone else you care about, she has grown to be more emotional then she was before, and this also effects me. It's...like an emotional connection between a puppet and a puppet master".

"O-oh. O-okay(takes back hand) Look, Touka-chan, how about we go to the temple and you can tell me more about yourself there? Maybe then I can pick out some proper clothing for you?". Said Naruto. Touka nodded in agreement, then her red wings flipped out from her back as she asked him "Would you like to sit on my back and fly to the temple? Jashin-sama says that I fly like a dragon chasing the coldest wind in the time of heat and my back is the most comfortable thing she has ever sat on".

"Actually, Touka-cahn, I'll take us there without anyone having to see you. I'm not exactly comfortable with you walking or flying around in that. Now grab a hold of my shoulder so we can leave. I doubt that will be the last attempt Danzo will try on me, and next time, there won't be a next time" said Naruto. Touka placed her right hand on Naruto's shoulder then left in a black flash leaving no trace of them behind. 

**-X-**

"Ko...for how long have we been in here?".

"For about thirty minutes, Sarutobi. Have you killed Orochimaru yet?".

"No...it seems no matter what I do, he always seems to be one step closer to me in finding a way to get rid of him. Enma has manage to hide the Kusangi in this dampened forest made by Hashirama-sensei, but Orochimaru is currently fighting three of my shadow clones as we speak".

"Do you need more chakra?".

"No. I- no, We need to end this now as this battle as gone on long enough. If I can't kill Orochimaru, then I will at least try to fatally injure him. I will need your help with this, Ko".

Inside the barrier, hiding in a very dense forest made from a wood release Jutsu, is Hiruzen and Koharu as their fight between Orochimaru is still happening as they speak, and now drawing close to an end with the shodaime and naidaime hokage being successfully defeated...

Koharu, still dressed in the female anbu attire with no shoes on, reached for a small scroll in her back pocket and unsealed it's contents which happen to a by a mask from the Uzumaki shrine...

"While I was training back the temple along side Anko-sama and Naruto-sama, I was trained to use this mask without having to feel immobilized or slowed down by the affects of the Shinigami's suffocating presence and killer intent. I was using this just now to send both the shodaime and Tobirama-sama to the shinigami's stomach.

If you need my assistance in injuring your student, I already have an idea that could stop him from using jutsu for the time being before he transfers his soul into another body just as you were told by Jiraya".

"I see, you want to take his arms away from him?".

"(smirks) I see you are finally able to think on your feet, monkey-san(smirks). You need to do a ninja art that blinds his sense of sight for a few seconds, and I will do the rest".

With a single nod, Hiruzen hopped out the forest then appeared besides his clones with a tired Orochimaru standing before them and said "Orochimaru...this fight has continued long enough, and it is time for me to rectify the mistake I have done by you".

"You talk as if you have some sort of an advantage over me, sensei, but I can see you have no other options in trying to kill me...

However, I have countless other ways to take down an old monkey like yourself.

You think that staff of yours can hide my kusangi from me?" said Orochimaru who cackled menacingly while holding his head, then held out his left hand to his left side.

In a matter of seconds, his blade came back flying in to his possession, and a poof of smoke could be heard somewhere in the dense forest meaning that Hiruzen's staff has returned to Makai to heal since it could no longer help in the battle against his pedophile treacherous student.

"Fufufu...Do you still think you have a chance old man?" said Orochimaru. Hiruzen gave his former student a stern gaze and responded not even a second later "Chances are never given, but they are only made and taken. I had so many chances with you, and I missed many.

But I will be assured that one day you will fall for your crimes against Konoha and humanity, and I believe that you will not see the day of your death coming, Orochimaru".

The three clones of the slightly winded sandaime hokage poofed away, then he started to do handsigns and exclaimed " **Ninja Art: Souring Darkness Jutsu!** ".

Before Orochimaru could stop the sandaime from executing the jutsu, all he could see was darkness, but he could here the faint sounds of foot steps with the sound of leaves blowing from the trees, and he could very much smell the Oder around him meaning that all his other sense still worked but only his sense of sight was gone.

"Taking away my sight will only hinder me slightly, you old fool. But I can still sense your chakra signature. I know where you are, and I don't need my eyes to kill an old bat like yourself, sensei...Fufufu...it seems like the signature of your old team mate has vanished meaning she must have died by now!

You are all alone now Sarutobi-sensei, just like you always have been". Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk threatening to tear his pale face in half. He felt Hiruzen's chakra spike behind him, then jumped out of the way as a fire ball came past then exploded into the trees starting a forest fire.

Just as he was about to speak again, he felt some sort of killer intent that was trying to suffocate him, then he felt cold hands reach into his torso making the pale snake sannin shiver as he could feel his very soul being violated with his arms going a little numb.

The darkness before his eyes was soon gone revealing Utatane now standing right in front him wearing a mask with a tall and monstrous transparent being havering behind her as her two hands where reaching inside of him. He could feel a sharp pain in his arms and tried to move them only to feel that he was slowly loosing the feeling of his arms. He grunted and glared at the former village elder before him and yelled at her "Ugh! W-what...are you..d-doing?!".

"Taking away the one thing you can't achieve you foolish dream without" said Utatane giving a super stern gaze and didn't even look a bit tired or winded at her constant use of chakra against the re-animated shodaime and now connecting herself with the shinigami to seal away his arms into the said being's belly.

His grip on the kusangi loosened making the sword fall to the ground, but motioned it to stab Utatane with only two fingers controlling the poisonous blade...

 **SQUEENCH!**

The blade went right through Utatane and made a hole where her heart is which is just at her right breast causing Orochimaru to smirk believing that he was finally able to kill her once and for all with a simple move of stabbing her heart of which he was sure couldn't regenerate like the finger she bit off.

However, he was still loosing feeling in his arms, and the smirk was turned upside-down gritting his teeth in pain as he felt his arms completely leaving him. He looked up to see the hole in Utatane's chest patch itself right up like there was never a wound there, and she removed the mask from her face, causing the death-like aura around her to leave with the transparent being havering behind her to leave.

"You really don't pay attention to the things that are right in front of you, snake boy. No matter what you do to me, I cannot be killed by a blade, by poison or any other way you can think of killing me. With just my blood alone, my body can regenerate itself back and I won't feel a single inch of pain".

"Darn it! Darn it all- Kaah! Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo! Drop the barrier now and take me back to Oto this instant!".

The barrier dropped down and the four teens came to Orochimaru's aid with the fat-looking one helping him up and said to the others "We gotta leave now before those anbu arrive! Orochimaru-sama looks hurt and we gotta hurry as fast as we can".

"You always have to state the fucking obvious, fat-fuck?" said the red-headed teen who was met with a glare from her fellow oto ninja and Otokage.

Orochimaru glared daggers at a calm Utatane with a fuming expression planted on his look of pain sketched across his face and said to her "You...you and that blasted old fool will pay for this! You haven't hard the last of me! The Uchiha will be mine. And so will that bastard child who you call your master! I will kill you, Koharu Utatane, if it's the- Ah!- last thing I do".

"I am afraid I will become deaf. Therefore, I will be hearing the last of you soon, Orochimaru(narrows eyes). Slither away while you still can, that it was what you are truly best at.

I hope to cross paths with you again so I can finish off your pathetic existence, and free the many souls of you have robbed their goodness in life from...I will end you...for Anko-sama" was what Utatane said with Hirzuen now standing besides her, and Orochimaru fled the scene will looking at his former sensei and his team mate in anger of him of not being able to win the fight against the two, but knew that another day will come for him to take them on again and he will – in his words- be more immortal then he ever was and kill the both of them without hesitation.

"Do you think it wise for him to leave, Ko? With your sharigan, you can kill him while he is still weak".

"I don't know why, but I feel like this really isn't the time and place for killing him. I believe it is my sense of pride as Naruto-sama's servant that I want to fight him at his best and not when he his a limping and wounded dog...Either way, Konoha is safe again, but this should be a lesson to these shinobi and Kunoichi that they have been lowering the guards too much to allow the enemy hide to in plain sight and read Konoha like an open book".

"Ah. That is most true, Ko. Maybe with the next hokage and the shift in political power can make this village reach it's peak once again".

"Oh it will...but that will only happen when Naruto-sama cleanses the elemental nations of all hatred and tyranny. And that within it'self is a never ending process as the cycle of hatred is something that is apart of human nature. Chakra or no chakra".

"(chuckles) I still cannot get over the fact that you truly care for the boy now, Ko. But it seems that he unknowingly changes the people around him, and even those who have lost the ability to feel, trust, and care for others...You of all people should now that, Ko".

"Indeed, Sarutobi...(smiles) I am his victim of change, but I am glad to be by his side every day".

Once Orochimaru and his teenage guards were out of sight, four anbu appeared before the sandaime and were about to chase Orochimaru and his guards but were stopped by Hiruzen who said "Do no attempt to go after him! Let him leave.

He is already not worth the killing as he can't do anything for himself anymore. He is far beyond arresting, and only ending his work and existence is the answer to the question of his life".

The anbu nodded at him, but still stood before him as one of them said "Hokage-sama, the invasion was successfully derailed and the Suna-Oto forces have been taken care off.

Jiraya-sama and the other Jounin are still taking care of the snake summons and there a few that have been injured, but they are being cared for as we speak and the evacuation was a success as no civilians were harmed or killed in the event of the invasion.

A few buildings have been knocked down and there was an attempt of breaking in to your office. We had managed to stop the suspect before he could take anything but we were not able to incapacitate him".

"Great work, Osuushi(Ox) Konoha stands tall again for yours and everybody's great efforts today in making sure we all see tomorrow but learn from yesterday to keep the present...(Sigh) I am getting to old for this shit" said Hiruzen who walked over to the edge of the roof and folded his arms over his chest. Utatane walked up to him and said "You were already old when the yondaime Hokage and Kushina-sama passed, Hokage-sama".

There was a brief moment of silence for a few minutes, but it soon ended when Hiruzen smiled as he responded to Utatane "Today, will be known as the day Konoha's will of fire burnt brightly in it's hour of darkness, and this will be my last time defending this village as it's Hokage. Tomorrow will be a new day that marks the end of the storm and the raise of the sun".

Again, the moment of silence returned as Hiruzen smiled at hearing the cheers of the people in the village and the sound of battle coming to an end meaning that Konoha is once again standing tall and proud from an enemy that has tried to take it down. Utatane was smiling too, but her smile came from the thoughts of her blond master and the clan she was now proud to say she belonged to and helped defend it's land...

 _'This won't be the last time Konoha faces danger, but I now know that after every fight and battle it goes through, this land will get stronger and stronger, and Naruto-sama will soon be the symbol of this village and country and always be there to defend it from any evil that tries to spread across it._

 _For now, he dreams of being Hokage...but with his ever growing power and ability to touch anything empty and void into positive gold, he will be the one to take the name and tittle of Jashin-sama's father and blow down the cycle of hatred in this world and possibly others. The journey has just begun, and it will only get more difficult from here. But I will always stand besides him through thick and thin, and be one of his women that will be willing to do anything for him when the time comes...Naruto-sama...'._

 _ **2 weeks later**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: The Hokage Tower**

In the hokage's office, Naruto and Shikamaru were now standing in front of the hokage's desk with Kakashi, Jiraya, Shukaku, Ino and Chouji standing behind the two all smiling proudly for their teammate and friend as Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones to pass the chunin exams and get the promotion to chunin.

"This year's chunin exams have been anything but normal. With the second stage and last stage being disrupted, the both of you and your comrades have showed determination and dedication to continue protecting Konoha's will of fire while still learning from it as you go.

Shikamaru Nara, your intelligence has helped you see passed the many errors of what to face in the battlefield and save your fellow brethren from defeat and death many times over. Even though you may have your clan's apathy and lack of motivation, you do know when to raise above the challenges ahead, and move forward to face what lies ahead with a plan already in mind.

Naruto Uzumaki, you of all your fellow comrades have experienced the most in your short time of being a genin, and it is for that reason that your experiences have been shared amongst them.

You were placed in a team that clearly seemed like it will fall any second and end before it would begin, but you still made the most of your teammates even when they didn't want to work with you. You have unlocked your clan's true potential, and we have all seen that you are well capable of fighting for what's right and still being able to change the very same enemies you come across.

I have received word that Sunagakure No Sato would kindly like to apologies for aiding Orochimaru in the attempt to Invade Konoha, and will help pay for whatever damages they have caused to the village. They also told me the Ichibi Jinchruki Gaara has made a dramatic change in his life and it is all because of you, Naruto, for setting him straight and see that even though he has suffered a great deal of pain at such a young age, he is now well able to forgive others and share his pain with his siblings just as you have shared your pain with Anko, Kakashi and your other loved ones".

The sandaime stood up from his chair then walked to the clothing drawer of the office to take out four chunin flak jackets...

"It is with great pleasure and joy that I, Hiruzen Sarutobi The Sandaime Hokage, promote Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara to official Chunin of Konohagakure No Sato". The sandaime smiled to the two young men before him and handed them their flak jackets to which they bowed in thanks while saying their thanks to Hiruzen. The sandaime then turned to Ino and Chouji and continued...

"While the both of you and team 8 have not passed the chunin exams, the council and myself have acknowledged your efforts during the time of the invasion to help evacuate the civilians and keep everyone alive with your other comrades. It is for that reason why the both of you and Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame are promoted to official Chunin Of Konoha as well". Ino screamed in celebration of the promotion and cried happily while Chouji also exclaimed his joy, but then said something about 'the higher the pay means more food to buy' which got him a bonk on the head by Ino with everyone laughing at Ino and chouji's antics.

Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and his father all left the office and said their goodbyes only leaving Naruto, Jiraya and Kakashi with Hiruzen there. Naruto turned to the sandaime and asked "So what's gonna happened to Sakura and Sasuke?".

"After a week of the invasion, the Fire Daimyo was here to address the issue of the civilian council members, and told the village that anything those people have fortified, bribed or influenced was to be taken away with immediate effect or reversed. So when those civilians were arrested and executed for their crimes, all their wrong doing on the village was investigated then corrected.

Sakura Haruno's file, according to Iruka's report, shows that even though she had spent a full four year term in the Academy, she has learned absolutely nothing and never wrote a single written test or spar with others or show any progress as a kunoichi what-so-ever. She passed the genin exams with the help of her father who in this case bribed Mizuki and blackmailed Iruka into letting her pass the day before the exams were held.. Because of this, Sakura Haruno will be dropped from Konoha's Shinobi system, and will be under constant watch for 8 hours of the day since her parents were involved in the crimes of the previous batch of the civilian council rendering her to be an oprhan.

With Sasuke Uchiha, he is to remain a genin and be transferred to one of the new genin teams that will be made next January since team 7 is now disbanded".

"That...is actually some good news. So when do I get to take that hat from you?" said Naruto, only to be met with laughs from both Jiraya and Hiruzen. This greatly confused Naruto who said "No seriously. I don't think you have any other candidates to take the position as Hokage and you have already announced your retirement to the village. Is it me? Or have you found someone else to be the Godaime? And please don't say it's Konohamaru!".

"Actually, Naruto-kun, it us not up to me to decide who takes the position after me as that decision is made by the council and the Fire Daimyo. They are still making up a short list and will decide who get's to be the Godaime Hokage...Demo, you can still keep your fingers crossed if that is what you are doing behind you back-

Before the sandaime could continue speaking to Naruto, Jashin, who is dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white tank top still wearing no shoes **(AN?: you gu** **y** **s will probably get use** **d** **to her not wearing shoes-** **all-the-time** **soon. And again: I do not have a foot fetish),** appeared before them and said "Sorry to inter-...oh. It's over?...Anyways, Naruto-sama, Uta-chan has sent me to come and get you since the party has already started and the exquisite buffet she has made is really starting to grow spider webs since no-one won't eat before you do- and oh!- Raynare-hime and Kala-hime said they both have an awesome gift to give you tonight and they can't wait any longer for you. So you need to come home, NNOOOOOOOOW! And Hiruzen-kun...".

Jashin walked up the desk and playfully glared at the sandaime as she said "(Speaks in New York-Italian accent) Remember the deal me and you have, alright? I get you the water, and you make Hidan go ka-boom...Kabish?".

"..."

"..."

"...Hai...Jashin-sama...".

Without even saying goodbye to his sensei, godfather and the sandaime, Naruto was pulled in a hug and vanished from the office with red symbols circling him and Jashin as their forms left the room in a white light.

"Yeeeeah, I gotta do some stuff back at the apartment, and then I have to meet Gai for the weekly challenge. I'll see you soon, Jiraya-sama, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi who left the room in a poof of smoke. Jiraya turned to his sensei with a sigh and said "Well, it looks like things are gonna be getting better around here, Sensei".

"It does seem that way, Jiraya. But who knows what kind of challenges and trials lie ahead, as the future will always be a mystery like a mist-filled road. I can't help but feel that Naruto will be the center of a lot of things that will happen here in the village, the country and possibly the elemental nations, if not the world as a whole".

"It sure does seem that way, doesn't it?(Sigh) His parents would be proud if they saw him today, especially his mother Kushina. She always had big plans for Naruto, and now, it seems like they are all set in motion with the first one being a success...Well, I gotta leave, sensei. I'll be back to get Naruto when you announce who will be the godaime".

"Demo, you already know who it is since you didn't want to take the position".

"Yeah well, I'll start searching for her when I get the chance, and that's why I'm saying the gaki should tag along when you give me the mission to go and get her to come back...Besides, you know she won't come back since the civilians and 'that man' lied to her saying that Naruto died on the day of the Kyuubi attack. Well, I'll see ya soon sensei".

Jiraya hopped out the window and re-appeared on an orange giant toad which hopped away. There was silence in the office as the sandaime looked at the paperwork in front of him, then reached for his drawer to take out his pipe and start smoking...

 _'….Life...it is a journey we all walk, and a journey that is far more stranger then anything we humans can comprehend...I hope Naruto's life will continue to change others has his journey will be the strangest of them all...'._

The sandaime stood up from his chair then turned to look at the moon that was now settling up in the sky in with the sun setting down...

"I may not know who you are, or what kind of person you may be, but I know that you are watching over Naruto as we speak and you will continue to watch over him as he faces his hardships and triumphant over them...you and his parents...will continue to guide him on this path we all call life...Kaguya Otsutsuki..I desperately pray that you do so, for tomorrow is never promised, and Naruto is yet to fight the many odds he will face...(sigh)...".

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: Yoko Kanno – The Tower of Babel**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Phew! The chunin exams arc is now over, and we now move to the Tsunade retrieval arc then end it there. There will be no Sasuke retrieval arc in this story. You guys will come to know why soon. After that, the story starts to take a serious turn, and lemons will then come about, but I'm hoping to make a short one in the next chapter though. Like all my stories, I don't want no drama, but suspense and action is the main tool of attraction in the Naruto Archives.**

 **Anyways, remember to stay cool, be cool and look cool...and keep it cool**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **Harem: Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Karin, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Rin Nohara, Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel from bleach.**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/: I can't say it enough, but I really appreciate the support I am getting from everyone. It did indeed take me two days to make that chapter, and I see that the time spent on it was all worth it. I actually didn't have anything to do that time since my mom's tv got busted by lightning so all I could think of doing was that chapter. Anyways, for this current arc, action will not be a major occurrence, but I sure hope to squeeze in a lemon or two somehow. Also, the Tsunade of this story doesn't have the same history as canon Tsunade as she never met Dan and Nawaki died from a fatal ilness.**_

 _ **On a side note, my buddy samhain has been asking me a question of what is Naruto's relation to Jashin's father. Simple bro: If you read chapter two or three(I think) Jashin says something about her father intrusting her with his power and who ever is to become Jashin's care-taker will be the one to have all his power. What Naruto will do with it, is for you to read and find out bro!**_

 _ **Other then that, I don't really have much to say besides please support the cause and review every single update I drop.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Linkin Park Figure 0.9**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

" _ **Yeah well, I'll start searching for her when I get the chance, and that's why I'm saying the gaki should tag along when you give me the mission to go and get her to come back...Besides, you know she won't come back since the civilians and 'that man' lied to her saying that Naruto died on the day of the Kyuubi attack. Well, I'll see ya soon sensei".**_

 _ **Jiraya hopped out the window and re-appeared on an orange giant toad which hopped away. There was silence in the office as the sandaime looked at the paperwork in front of him, then reached for his drawer to take out his pipe and start smoking...**_

 _ **'….Life...it is a journey we all walk, and a journey that is far more stranger then any thing we humans can comprehend...I hope Naruto's life will continue to change others has his journey will be the strangest of them all...'.**_

 _ **The sandaime stood up from his chair then turned to look at the moon that was now settling in with the sun setting...**_

" _ **I may not know who you are, or what kind of person you may be, but I know that you are watching over Naruto as we speak and you will continue to watch over him as he faces his hardships and triumphant over them...you and his parents...will continue to guide him on this path we all call life...Kaguya Otsutsuki".**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **One moth later**

 **Konohagakure No Sato: The Uzumaki Temple**

Today is a sunny Monday with the sun already rising to the very top of the sky, and the people of konoha were already out and about living their daily lives with others opening up shop, heading to work, or for some others, going to the mission's administrations office for missions to do for the day/month or year whatever rank or pay they would get for the time being.

However, inside one of the many gold-plated bedrooms of the temple is one Naruto Uzumaki sleeping comfortably in a queen size bed with a naked Mittelt hugging his right arm and resting her head on his shoulder. In a fire shunshin, Utatane appears in the room dressed in her female anbu attire(with no shoes showing her feet and colorless toenails obviously) and her fox mask hiding her beautiful face.

She looks down to see her master was still fast asleep with the loli fallen angel sleeping by his side as well, and frowned at the thought she was now going to disturb his sleep as that was one of the many things Naruto didn't like happening to him...well apart from a series of events many would call bad luck and ending up with humans who love him right off the bat of the acquaintance then becoming his servants without his consent in the matter...yeah that's what he doesn't like.

He would always tell her that he could wake up on his own time, but he some how fails to do that as she once left him to be and he ended up sleeping the whole day in waking up 4 in the pm.

She gently removed her mask showing her beautiful face and dark eyes, then walked over to Naruto's side of the bed and crouched down as she said to him...

"Na-Naruto-sama...Naruto-sama...It's time to wake up...Naruto-sama...".

The former elder was met with gloss black white-ringed eyes that slowly opened up with a yawn and sitting up, then Naruto turned to her and said "Thanks, Uta-chan. I would have slept in if it wasn't for you. You made breakfast yet?".

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Milk and Cereal is at the kitchen waiting for you, and I have washed your clothes and headband just as you asked me to. It's all there in the wardrobe when your done with your shower".

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed revealing his white boxers and a little something pink with a small hole in the center peaking out between his legs causing Utatane to blush and quickly look away while she said "M-maybe I should take my leave, Naruto-sama. I-I have A-anbu business to take care off. I-if you need me, just call and I'll be there by your si-

"Noneseeeeense! Today's your day off like Neko-san said. Just hang in the temple and have some fun!...You do know how to have fun, right?".

Naruto stood up from the bed and walked over to an open shower that has no glasses or door but just the shower sprinkler and drain then took of the boxes showing his junk and hot-bod to Utatane who was now furiously blushing at the sleepy 7 inch tale between Naruto's legs and immediately felt her self get hot under the Armor and underwear at Naruto's young but handsome body and occasionally passing glances at his behind and ball sack that had her biting her lower lip from the flashing images of her naked self taking it in the can with Naruto's sack hitting her womb and ciltoris again...and again... and again continuously while calling her insulting names that easily turned her on.

Naruto opened the tap to the hot water, then slowly rubbed the soap on himself whiling enjoying the warm water hitting his skin causing him to groan blissfully from the water going down from his hair to his feet, all the while not seeing or hearing Utatane's eyes of lust and whimpering moans as she looked at her master take such a delightful shower, in the buff, right before her very eyes.

He turned to see Utatane standing there looking at him with an expression of lust and a sweet smell coming from her crotch, then raised his right eyebrow at her and said to the horny elder "You know you can join me if you want, right? You don't need to hold yourself back like that as sexual frustration can distract you in your line of work...just get in here and lets take a shower together, Uta-chan...that's an order".

Utatane tried to avoid her master's stern but cute face with his eyes digging into her own, but found her self nodding at his command and started stripping down leaving her bare naked with the nipples of her C-cup breasts slightly poking out with her round bubble but and small patch of black pubic hair being visible for all to see with some liquid dripping from her crotch making it's way down both legs, causing Naruto's penis to slightly twitch up but remain sleepy as he looked back at her gorgeous face. She walked into the shower and stood still, only to 'eep' at Naruto grabbing the soap, rubbing it all over his hands and touching her torso, hips and breasts sensually while smiling to himself as he said...

"I really never did this with you, Uta-chan. And I'm starting to think you never did share a shower with anyone too by that blush on your face and you not wanting to look me in the eye...you do like this, right? Or should I sto-

"No! I do I do!" was what Utatane exclaimed causing one sleeping blonde to stir up from her sleep and look up to see Naruto and Utatane using the shower with both of them being naked as the day they were born. She stretched her arms out and yawned cutely before she got out of bed showing her small but firm ass with her shaved vagina and small breasts that were easily Mid B-cups...

"Ohayio Uta-chan! It seems like you beat me to a nice shower with Naruto-sama this morning" said Mittelt who didn't get a response from a still blushing-and-hesitating Utatane who felt like she was putter in her master's hands at the moment.

"Oi, Uta-chan. Relax and breadth. If you can't do that then I'm just gonna leave you and take a shower somewhere else. I know you like taking showers right? Then what are you so scared of?" said Naruto with a deadpan, and Utatane closed her eyes then took a deep breadth and exhaled to calm herself down but still being irresistibly horny from being touched by her master's soap-filled hands. She then took the soap and started to wash Naruto while he was washing her and smiled to herself as she said to him...

"This...is actually relaxing, Naruto-sama. What kind of soap is this?".

"It's made with- I don't know. Ask Kalawarner-chan since she does all the shopping around here. Mittelt-chan, if you don't mind, were in the middle of something".

Mittelt nodded to Naruto then left the room but not before making the bed and winking at Naruto who winked right back at her as she closed the door behind her and left the two female anbu and chunin to take a quiet shower all by themselves in the room. The little shower time went on for about 5 minutes, and Naruto's hands were no reaching up for Utatane's face with hers doing the same...The two stared at each others' eyes for a moment with their faces slowly and slowly coming closer. Just as Naruto's lips were about to reach Utatane's lips-

"Wait...Naruto-sama...It's early in the morning, and you really need to get ready for today. I'm terribly sorry for ruining this moment, and it's fine if you want to puni-

Utatane stopped talking when Naruto's mouth reached for hers and began kissing his raven-haired servant who eye-widened at the kiss but couldn't help herself and open her mouth to which Naruto took it as Utatane allowing him entrance and his tongue entered and explored her mouth causing the eye-widening to turn into eye-lids closing in on themselves with sensual moaning at having her mouth being so violated by her master, which she of course found very pleasing with her left foot hooking up in the air with her hands pulling him towards her.

Naruto's hands reached for Utatane's ass and gave a small squeezed to which she skipped a little and 'eep'd to but moaned a little more louder to it. Her left hand unconsciously reached for Naruto's raising seven to nine inch shaft, but was stopped by another with Naruto pulling away from the kiss with a smirk as he said "You know I'll get late if we take it that far. And you know how your old teammate feels about me being late-

"Fuck Sarutobi. You started this, and now your gonna end it, little boy" said a stern-but-still-blushing Utatane who was met with a grin by Naruto who said "Yes ma'am".

-X-

"Ah! Aaaaaaaaaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oooooooh this feels so GO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~D!".

Utatane was now on all fours on top of the bed with her face down on the pillow as Naruto was behind her banging her womanhood like their was no tomorrow while grabbing hold of her hips and occasionally slapping her ass cheeks getting a loud squeal from Utatane who got more turned on by the abuse on her round blushing ass.

The blonde suddenly pulled out, then instantly penetrated Utatane's sensitive asshole to which she raised her head and screamed in ecstasy of the sudden change of which hole to bang with Naruto ramming inside her ass roughly with no concern of how painful it would be to Utantane, which was all the same to her but more arousing then anything she has ever come to feel sexually as not even toys could give her such pleasure like her young master can.

Her arms finally gave up staying that way carrying her upper body for the passed 25 minutes, but her right hand reached for her pussy and played with it while playing with her sensitive spot as her left hand played with her left breast painfully twisting and turning the sensitive nipple of her left breast.

Naruto pushed her head back down then forcefully removed her hand from her juice-dripping womanhood and continued ramming into her ass as he said "I said face down, Uta-chan! And who said you can touch the spot only I am allowed to touch, huh?!".

"(Moans loudly from rough ramming) G-goMENasaiiiiII~II~III~I! Naruto-sammmmaaaA~A~A! It just- Ah!- Feels so good when I'm touching my self to you raping my tight and hungry little ass! Your such a strong and godly little boy! AAAAH YESS!".

Naruto smirked at this, and gave Utatane a smack to the right ass cheek as he said to her "Who are you calling a little boy?! Are you some sort of pedophile?!(taps ass repeatedly) Should I call you pedo-chan now?! HUH?!".

"Yes! YES! I'm a pedophile! I'm your hot, sexy and horny old pedophile, Naruto-sama! And your my handsome, and amazingly strong little boy who – Ah fuck!- making me feel so good!" said Utatane as the nails of her fingers were now ripping the blanket and sheets of the bed apart with her toes curling from Naruto's senseless fucking which started to pick up the pace faster then before as his nut sack was hitting Utatane's vagina hard occasionally banging her super sensitive clitoris causing her moans to be louder than before loosing herself to the overloading pleasure along with Naruto's loud grunting at Utatane's ass being more tight and tight by the passing second around his large and think shaft snaking it's way in and out of Utatane's tightest hole.

After thirty minutes of none stop ramming his raven-haired servant, Naruto was finally reaching his limit to which he said "Where do you want it(grunts)?!".

"Inside me! Inside! Cum inside my ass and feel it up with your hot and delicious semen, Naruto-sama! Feel this old woman of a pedophile with your cum, Naruto-sama! PLEEEEAAAASE! I WANT IT SOOO BAAAAD!".

"That's what I've been waiting to hear-(face cringes)AAAAAHHH!".

Both Naruto and Utatane climaxed at the same time with Naruto's cum spraying Utatane's insides white from his torrent of cum and Utatane's pussy juices spraying all over the bed dampening the blanket and sheets. After a full minute of cumming inside Utatane's now cum-filled anus, Naruto sighed and he took out his shaft from her asshole with Utatane falling to her side but not letting a single drop come out of her anus clenching it closed as she said to Naruto...

"Thank you...N-Naruto-sama. I...really needed that. I've been watching you have sex with Ray-chan, Ja-sama and the others for a while and I was starting to get more and more sexually frustrated everyday. Masturbation only helped for a short while but it soon began to irritate me...I am eternally grateful for you, and I love you, Naruto-sama. I will never stop at that no matter what happens".

"I love you too, Uta-chan...or should I say Pedo-chan?" said Naruto with his fox-like grin causing Utatane to smile as she responded "You may call me anything you like, Naruto-sama(giggles). Demo, before you go, can you please leave me with two shadow clones?".

"Okay, but don't tire yourself out. You may not be able to feel pain anymore but I'm the only person who can cause it in 'some' ways. You have Ja-chan to blame for that by the way" Naruto responded, then made sealless shadow clones of himself in the buff which got on to the bed and finished where Naruto left off with Utatane now laying on her back as she took one clone in the mouth while the other was penetrating her wet and climaxing womanhood roughly.

Naruto quickly put on his clothes which were the usual pair of black shinobi sandals and a white T-shirt adored with a black upside down star but with the green chunin flak jacket on top with the kunai and scroll holsters being filled, and the konoha headband was tied around his neck with his small platinum braid chain still around his neck but he now had some black fingerless gloves on with gold plates on them that have the Uzumaki Clan swirl on them engraved.

The blonde stepped out the room then took the stars down to the first floor kitchen to see Jashin and Touka wearing identical nightdresses which were white with a black swirl and crescent moon pattern on them as the two were sitting at the kitchen table holding up white cards that have the faces of women instead of numbered hearts or kings/queens and jacks. Naruto greeted the two mother and daughter who greeted him back but not looking at him.

"Ano...Naruto-sama, Mittelt says she left your room with Onii-chan taking a shower with you...Did you finally have sex with her? And what is like?" said Touka with Jashin also finishing "Is she as matured in the bed as she is on the battlefield?"

"Nope! She's actually into the rough stuff. Kinda fun though, but you too shouldn't be talking about her like that and neither should I. You're making her sound like a slave".

"(deadpan) Naruto-sama, we AAAALL ARE your bitches besides Anko-chan. Also, I ate your cereal since it was starting to get soggy. Gomenasai, Naruto-sama(eye smiles)!".

Naruto eye-rolled at this, and was about to say something when-

POOF!

A toad appeared through a poof of smoke on the kitchen counter as it said to Naruto "Hey kid, Jiraya sent me to tell you a council meeting is being held right now about who will be the godaime hokage. You better hurry your ass over there quickly or else you'll miss out on who it will be" then left again in a poof of smoke.

Naruto eye-widened at this with white dinner plates, then quickly gave both Jashin and Touka peck on the cheeks before he left in a black flash..

Jashin was looking at her cards, then looked at Touka in the eye as she said...

"Who's your pick, Touka-chan? Remember that she needs to be someone who has lost someone dear to her, and is looking for a change of pace and in her life and has a dream she wishes to achieve but feels she can't accomplish it on her own, and she has to be smoking hot obviously".

Touka kept silent for a moment, then placed a card down on the table that has a blue-haired woman(with an origami flower in her hair) on it as she responded to her God/creator...

"Konan. She was born in Amegakure and lost her parents to the second shinobi war. She met two boys, namely Yahiko and Nagato Uzumaki, and lived with them ever since as they both began to share the same ideals and dreams for peace in Ame then peace for the world.

She later lost Yahiko who was her best friend which has greatly effected her life but still managed to keep her humanity, but her other best friend Nagato didn't as he became the shell of his former self and now only works to achieve the goal of capturing all Jinchurki and extracting the Bijuu to create something he clearly doesn't know well about.

Konan has found out who was behind the death of her best friend Yahiko along with manipulating Nagato, and has been training herself into the ground ever since to get back at him, kill him then try and help her friend deal with the lose of Yahiko so that he could realise that all he has been doing was wrong and should be himself once again...

 **Amegakure No Sato**

"ACHOO!".

"ACHOO!"

"Are both of you okay? You just sneezed at the same time" said a raven-haired beauty with three-tomoed sharingan eyes dressed in a black and red-clouded cloak with a female anbu attire underneath it. A tall man dressed in the same cloak and has a lot of piercings on his face with purple ripple pattern eyes replied...

"One of the civilians in my village must be talking in praises of me and Konan. (clears throat) Konan, Izumi. Zetsu has just recently gotten word that the toad sage of Konoha will be on the move to a place called Tanzaku Town with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I was planning on sending Izumi with her partner Kisame, but he is already taking up an assassination mission from one of the merchants of the land of water to raise money for the organisation, so I will be sending Konan with you, Izumi".

"But Naga-

"You will not address me by that name, Konan!".

"...(clenches hands into fists and grits teeth) But...Pein-sama, I already have my duties here in Ame to keep the peace and make sure that crime is always reduced to a non-existent level like it always should to be as it is. I am not exactly trained for Jinchuriki capturing like everyone else is-

"This is not up for discussion, Konan. You WILL be leaving with Izumi for Konoha immediately. If what the bingo book says is true about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being an A-ranked Chunin, then Izumi here will need your assistance making sure the capture goes well. However, if you are to face any difficulties, then aborting the mission to capture the Kyuubi Jinchurki is optional. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Leader-sama/Pein-sama".

 **Back with Jashin and Touka**

Jashin glances at the card and slightly eye-widened with a blush on her cheeks and gasped as she said to Touka...

"Kawaii! She's so beautiful too! And she has a lot in common with you like your coldness towards men except for Naruto-sama, your undying loyalty and dedication to a cause and goal and you are both emotionally fragile...well you are more then her of course since you cry during sex and all that(eye-roll) Ugh!".

Touka grew a small tick mark at the last comment, but eye-smiled to Jashin as she said "Somehow, I believe that Kaguya-sama is the one who has been attracting all of these woman in the temple to Naruto-sama. I believe that Konan will somehow interact with Naruto-sama from day one, and their relationship could start of very quickly just as he did with all the women in his life".

"Daah! That's the whole point of this game were playing, cyclopse-chan. Now what kind of woman do you have for me?" said Jashin. Touka looked up to the sealing with her black and red eye for a moment, then looked back to Jashin as she said...

"Someone~~~who is closely related to Naruto-sama, and is more or less the same age as Onee-chan. Someone who has left her home over the guilt of hearing her last hope for family and/or love died, demo, she was actually lied to as her young godson/mate only turns out to be well alive and was living a horrible life in the said home since he was born. She comes from a very famous and prestigious family or clan and is greatly respected and known for her skills as a kunoichi...that and you have already went to her in her dreams telling her everything, giving her your precious water of youth, and you have secretly got her into other vices that I'm quite sure Naruto-sama won't find pleasing".

"...(narrows eyes)...You were looking at my cards, weren't you?...and you were reading my mind according to the stuff you last said just now".

"I do not know what you are talking about, Jashin-sama" said Touka who avoided her god/mother/creator's gaze will casually whistling and playing with the small strands of her blue hair, causing the grey-haired loli to deadpan and sweat drop at the same time as she placed a card down on the table that has the picture of a beautiful blond-haired woman with hazel brown eyes...

"There! Tsunade Senju! You already know everything about her since you saw my cards you cute cry baby!"

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about, Jashin-sama!"

"The Fuck you don't now come here!(chases a screaming Touka around the first floor of the temple while being careful not to break anything)...

 **In a Casino**

"AAAAACHOOO!".

"Are you alright, Tsunade-sama? That sneeze was pretty powerful. You must have a cold from all that alcohol and not eating well" said a bruenette woman holding a small well-dressed pig, who is standing next to a blond-haired woman with hazel brown eyes and a violet diamond-shaped dot on her forehead dressed in a green haori(with the kenji for battle written on the back inside a red circle) on top of a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves as it was held closed by a broad dark bluish grey obi matching her pants, and has a necklace with a small green jem hanging from it.

"I'm okay, Shizune-chan...some one must be really talking crap about me, or probably persevering about me at the same time. Probably that idiot Jiraya.(Sigh) I better be finished here soon, I need to get ready for what's to come a few days from now".

Shiuzne looked confused at what Tsunade said, and voiced her confusing as she followed Tsunade out of the casino and into the hotel they were residing in for the time being...

"Ano, Tsunade-sama, what exactly do you keep talking about when you say that? You've been acting strangely since a few months back...well not exactly since you haven't stopped drinking or gambling".

"If you must know, I'm planning on going back home, and I met someone when you were away on one of your jobs to heal someone leaving me poor little old me alone. Now stop asking questions and help me shampoo my hair".

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama... _I wonder who she met for her to finally go home?_ ".

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Council chambers**

In the council chambers, everyone(besides Naruto) was present with all the clan heads looking well awake and sharp for the day(except for Shikaku Nara of course) and the new batch of civilian council members looked more smart, respectable and professional then the last batch with one of the members of this new civilian council being Teuchi Ichiraku dressed in a red and white formal suit with a black tie wearing some glasses on.

In a quick black flash, Naruto appeared behind his seat and quickly sat on it while mentioning greetings and apologies to everyone and the sandaime who nodded in acceptance but told him to be more serious on arriving on time. The sandaime quickly stood up from his seat and was handed a black sealed envelope from Homura and said to the people seated before him...

"People of the council! Before we move along with the usual agendas of this meeting, I would like to announce that the votes for who is to be the Godaime Hokage are now in, and these results were sent to the Fire Daimyo for approval and have now returned back for final conformation and my agreement. As you all know, the candidate spots are first accounted for then they are later opened to anyone who would like to be chosen and voted for by the council to be the next Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato.

However, in order to be a candidate for this position in a village, you first need to have an A-to-SSS rank level in your record as a Ninja, be a jounin or a clan head of a clan that has a seat in the council of the village and lastly have your candidate spot approved by myself and the council. Since it was only Uzumaki-san here you applied for the many five spots that were open, the council had no other choice but to make a short list of their own since their was no one else who wanted to be a candidate competing with Uzumaki-san for the position.

In relation to that list, the council has first approached Kakashi Hatake who denied, then went on to ask Jiraya who also denied. Now the results of who was chosen are finally in".

The sandaime opened up the envelope and spoke as he was looking at the piece of paper from the envelope...

"The candidate that was chosen by the council of Konohagakure No Sato and approved by the court of the Fire Country is...Tsunade Senju of the sannin, and current clan head of the Senju clan".

The council nodded to what the sandaime said, but Naruto sighed to himself sadly as he said "Oh well, there's always next time since I still have the rest of my life ahead of me".

"I wouldn't be bummed out about it, Naruto-kun" said one Tsume Inuzuka(seating on Naruto's right side) who smiled at Naruto with eye smiles and continued "You really came in close if it wasn't for your age. If you were at least sixteen years old or older, they would have given you the spot right then and there, but we all decided that your shinobi career should expand first and wait for you to gain enough experience and trust from the village first.

The people of Konoha may love you now, but it's all in your mother and father's name. Once you work your way up and work hard enough and never give up on your dream, I'm sure your name will be the one to be picked next time".

"(sigh) Thanks, Tsume-san, that really cheers me up" said Naruto who smiled at Tsume but turned his attention back to the sandaime who cleared his throat once again and said...

"Tsunade Senju left the village 14 years ago on the day of the Kyuubi attack and has not returned since that time. Her reason for leaving Konoha is because of what the previous batch of the civilian council had told her as they said that the yondaime along with his wife and child had died in the Kyuubi attack, but it was all false and a plan to make sure Uzumaki-san was to never be adopted or taken care of and only wanted him to be isolated from anyone who would try to be in any relationship with him.

Tsunade has been traveling the elemental nations on sannin rights, and she was last scene somewhere within the fire country meaning she will be staying there for the next month or so according to the normal activities she spends her time doing in the fire country. The council has given the task to Jiraya to find her and bring her back to the village, but he has also made a request for someone to accompany him in getting Tsunade to return as that person will be the key to convincing her to not only come back but also take the position of becoming Hokage".

 _'(sigh)...Those cards...I swear to Ja-chan_ _'s_ _father I will find those damn cards and_ _I'll freakin_ _tear them up when I see them'_ was what Naruto was thinking as he pinched the breach of his nose with his left eyebrow twitching in anger confusing some of the people who saw him this way. Naruto looked up to see the confusion and worry, then eye smiled as he said "I'm just a little tired from all the missions I've been taking lately, that's all. No need to worry about me, everyone".

Jiraya, who was standing besides the chair of the sandaime, stepped forward and said "The person who will be accompanying me on finding Tsuande will be my godson Naruto Uzumaki, and I have already spoken with Hokage-sama about giving him a month leave from shinobi duties".

"Would you like to go with Jiraya, Naruto? If you do not feel like going with him, you can simply deny the request. Demo, you must know that Tsunade will truly not come back to the village, let alone take the position, if she doesn't get the full truth of you being alive in the first place" said Hiruzen who was looking at Naruto, and the blonde looked back to the sandaime and asked...

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of relationship did Tsunade Senju have with my parents that makes me so important to her, Hokage-sama?".

Instead of the sandaime answering, it was Jiraya who answered while taking out a piece of rolled up paper then unrolling it...

"Tsunade had a very good relationship with the yondaime and Kushina-san. As a matter of fact, Tsunade and Kushina wanted to conjoin their clans through the simple act of a marriage contract. The people who were drawn up in this contract is Tsunade...and you, Naruto".

"..."

"..."

"...(sigh)...somehow...I saw that coming...Ugh~~~~~..." said an irritated and bored Naruto while the rest of the council were momentarily shocked, but began to talk amongst themselves about the marriage contract, but Chouza, who was sitting on Naruto's left side said to the blonde "Haha! Another hot and old lady in the bag, heh Naruto? You are seriously on a role my good friend! Maybe some time from now, your third wife will be Shizuka Marikawa the owner of the Golden Leaf restaurant. According to the rumors, she is the only woman who is said to be as beautiful as Tsunade-sama, and match her 'you-know-what' HEHE!".

"God, Chouza, is that all you see in that poor woman?" asked Tsume.

"Hey give me a break, Tsume-san! You would also think the same as me if you saw her too" said Chouza.

"Actually, Tsume-san, Chouza is right about Shizuka-san. I once saw her when I took my family out for dinner there, and my mouth just wouldn't close no matter how hard Ino's mother looked at me" said Inoichi.

"(grunts) The woman is dense and completely ditsy. It took her two hours to take Yoshino's order the one time we went there with her taking the customers orders" said a woken up Shikaku.

"Jeez, you man are all the same. You're all like dogs" said Tsume, only to be met with a glare by Hiashi who said "Oh well look who's talking".

"Ooh buuuurrrrrn" said a sarcastic Naruto who looked at the adults before him arguing amongst each other. The sandaime clear his throat causing the chatter amongst the council members to stop then pay attention to him again...

"Now that we have closed that matter, lets move onto the other agendas for the day...

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: West Gate**

It was 12 o' clock in the afternoon, and here we find one Jiraya dressed in his normal attire with his large scroll hanging over his right shoulder behind his back, and he was waiting patiently for his Godson Naruto to arrive so that the trip would start.

 _'(Blissful sigh) And here I was thinking to myself that I would never get the chance to go on a trip with the kid. Looks like I'll finally get to know him better like I promised his father. Every time I tried to stop by the temple, that crazy cannibal woman keeps threatening to eat my damn purpose on this Earth right off of me if I ever stepped any close to the doors! I better avoid my research for the time being with this kid, or else I'm really gonna loose everything like that sweet hot spring because of that whimpering closet pervet Ebisu(grunts)'._

After 20 minutes of waiting, Naruto was finally arriving with a large red scroll of his own hanging behind his back over his right shoulder, but what caused the toad sage to frown was Jashin walking besides Naruto dressed in something many would call 'kinky' for a girl to wear(think of a Private Japanese school uniform for young boys with again: No shoes) and she was carrying a large back pack on her back.

"Hey hold on a minute here! I said only you could come! Not her!" said Jiraya, only to be with a glare from Naruto that caused him to flinch...

"If I'm gonna come with you on this, then I can bring someone along for the trip ahead, and I've some rules for you while were at it. Rule one, no perving. Rule two, no perving, and finally rule three which No. Peeeeeerrrrveing! Got that, ero-sennin?!".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already! But do you have to call me that?".

"(glares again) I think I have reason enough to call you that. Now can we please leave before Tsunade-san disappears again?" said Naruto with Jiraya reluctantly agreeing at having his godson's very first servant tag along who of course stuck her self-bitten and bleeding tongue at Jiraya who shivered at the image of her doing that being engraved in his mind added to the many things other horrific nightmares he suffered at the hands of the Goddess all because of his 'research' on the other loli servant of Naruto and his first wife 'the sexy and married' Anko Mitarashi.

Jiraya took notice of the girl's lack of shoes and said to her...

"Huh...If you don't mind me asking, Jashin, why do you and everyone else besides Anko not wear any shoes?".

Jashin smirked as she responded "As the first servant of the Uzumaki clan and Naruto-sama, I have made it a law that a servant of the clan will wear no shoes as a sign of the servitude to the Uzumaki clan and Naruto-sama".

"That, and she has a foot fetish. A large foot fetish I might add" said Naruto with Jashin nodding happily to his statement with a small cute blush on her cheeks, making Jiraya to stare at her and say...

"That...actually isn't surprising at all, mind you it is weird, but not surprising _And I'm sure she's a masochist by the way she loves blood and hurting herself every time_. Anyways, if were gonna be moving around the fire country for Tsunade, we were gonna need to travel fast as that lady never stays in one place for more then three days. Now let's move out!".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ending Theme Song: A$AP Rocky – L$D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: (sighs happily) Finally a chapter I didn't go over board with. Remember to please stay cool, be cool, look cool and support the cause of 1000 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: During the second stage of the chunin exams, Naruto Uzumaki was blown away by Orochimaru's wind based attack that separated him from his team, and instead of landing on nice wet and flat green grass to fight a giant snake, he somehow falls into a hole that leads him to an underground tomb of some sort. In there, he finds a young beautiful girl who just so happens to be the goddess of blood and destruction. Naruto's adventure has just gotten a whole lot better with the grim goddess literally at his mercy, and a mysterious rabbit goddess always helping him.**

 **Godlike Naruto**

 **Harem: Fem Jashin, Touka(From Tokyo Ghoul), Anko, Karin, Tsunade(will go through a body change), Rin Nohara, Konan, Ophis from Highschool DxD and Tia Harribel from bleach.**

 **Bashing Included**

 **Multiple elements**

 **Lemons will be occurring but not all the time, so please bare with me there.**

 _ **AN/: Hey guys! Sorry for the day long wait. I needed to take a short break to get my mind a little clear so I don't succumb to confusion and writers block. Anyway, I also need to tell you guys that before the shipudden part of the story begins, this story will be on a long hiatus so I can come up with more ideas for the story to keep it flowing along with my own arcs to make it more compelling and interesting to read since I know all of you guys are getting bored of reading Canon parts of the manga/anime in most Godlike Naruto stories.**_

 _ **The actual reason for this is because...well...I haven't watched the entire Naruto shippuden series that long as I only stopped at the Sasuke retrieval mision arc(And I will not watch Naruto for a second time. I refuse!). Therefore, I am completely dark about what happens next in the show after that.**_

 _ **This is why I need to sit back and think about my own arcs right after the gaara arc or else I'll be stuck there for who knows how long, and I don't wanna do that to you guys and myself since I have devoted all my time at home to finishing this story and reaching the goal to get the 1000 reviews and surpass a certain legend in the Naruto archives in order for me to become well known here.**_

 _ **Anyways, the mystery addition has been already made and I'm sure you guys know it by now. As it is Shizuka Marikawa and she will be added to Naruto's harem, but not now, jut little later in the story. I pretty much don't have anything to say besides that so please enjoy this good read, and be sure to support the cause by reviewing every single update I drop.**_ **#1000**

 **Opening Theme Song: Linkin Park – Figure 0.9**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time on GLFB!**_

 _ **Jiraya took notice of the girl's lack of shoes and said to her...**_

" _ **Huh...If you don't mind me asking, Jashin, why do you and everyone else besides Anko not wear any shoes?".**_

 _ **Jashin smirked as she responded "As the first servant of the Uzumaki clan and Naruto-sama, I have made it a law that a servant of the clan will wear no shoes as a sign of the servitude to the Uzumaki clan and Naruto-sama".**_

" _ **That, and she has a foot fetish. A large foot fetish I might add" said Naruto with Jashin nodding happily to his statement with a small cute blush on her cheeks, making Jiraya to stare at her and say...**_

" _ **That...actually isn't surprising at all, mind you it is weird, but not surprising And I'm sure she's a masochist by the way she loves blood and hurting herself every time. Anyways, if were gonna be moving around the fire country for Tsunade, we were gonna need to travel fast as that lady never stays in one place for more then three days. Now let's move out!".**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Other World 1: Japan, Kuoh**

Sitting on a bench at a park eating an apple is Azazel, and sitting besides him is a man named Baraquiel who is a middle-age gruff-looking man with black hair, a matching beard and a muscular body.

There was silence between the two as Azazel looked on at the humans before him exercising in the park, walking their dogs, having a fun time with their families or doing other things while Baraquiel was reading a newspaper in peaceful silence. The silence ended when Baraquiel folded the paper up then placed it on his lap as he looked over to Azazel and said...

"You know...Azazel...You never did tell me how you came to be Jashin-sama's trusted angel, or any of us for that matter. Apart from you falling from lust when you were an angel, your time spent in Heaven was very limited and no one really knew what you did on your own time since angels back then did not have the luxuries and duties they have now".

"Heh(sinkers). It took you a hundred years to think of asking me that question?"Azazel asked, to which Baraquiel still gave him a stoic expression but said "I was never interested on your history or past, Azazel. I am only wondering what is your connection to the Goddess of Blood and Destruction, and why she has told you so much about herself and her religion.

This contract you have formed with her master has made us all confused as to why such a thing wold be drawn up between the two of you. We know you want to avoid the coming war at all costs, but to go as far as to get the protection of that boy who has the power of the original God?...Why?".

"Alright" said Azazel "I guess I do owe you an explanation. You see, during the times of Heaven having Kaguya-sama as a ruler, Angels were pretty much given the same rights as human beings and they didn't have much to fall for as they were allowed to get away with anything those days, but the problem is, they knew next to nothing about freedom and how to use it.

Every single day it was learn this, learn that, know how to fly and save humans beings- you get the deal, Baraquiel. Nobody asked questions about what should they do with their spare time- hell! They didn't know they had such a luxury until now which is obviously too late.

Believe me, Baraquiel, life as an angel was a lot of things but fun back then. I got bored of it fast, and I wanted to use my freedom for something else rather then taking quiet strolls through Heaven's city with angels that don't even acknowledge each other's existence at the slightest.

I...left heaven without telling anybody and got myself right into Kaguya-sama's temple at the world of the Holy Tree. From there, I met Jashin-sama who was the first person to notice my leave of heaven, and asked me why did I leave in the first place. I simply told her I was bored and I wanted something else to do other then the shit I was given the choice to do as an angel which is again, bullshit to me.

I don't know how, but I somehow got her interested in me, and she helped me see just what kind of fun stuff humans were doing with their lives, and all the luxuries the original God has given them to have for the rest of their mortal lives in the plain of the living. I guess I can say I owe it to Jashin-sama for falling as an Angel. Anyways, after that time of meeting her, I started out working as her aren-boy doing whatever spying missions I could do in Heaven and other worlds. Not to forget this one time she sent me on this mission to steal Odin's eye which can look into the future and over look the past.

The more I did jobs for her, the more she could trust me, and it came to point where she finally did something for me and everyone else, which was this".

"What do you mean by 'this', Azazel?" said Baraquiel with a look of question planted on his face. Azazel smirked as he answered Baraquiel back...

"By this...I mean give angels the power to rise when they fall. What do I mean by that, you ask? Let me start you with a question, Baraquiel. In all your time as a fallen angel, have you ever questioned where your power as a fallen comes from? When why you never feel no remorse for anyone you kill? Have you ever asked yourself why you feel sooo madly strong when you do something sinful or something considered evil?".

"...No...I have never questioned something like that before. I never thought of how I came to be like this when I fell, but now the question does arise in my head".

"Aaaaah well let me tell you a little something you don't know...Baraquiel. When Kaguya-sama was still the ruler of Heaven, angels were given the freedom to do anything they want, say anything they want and pretty much be anything they wanted be to as angels were actually primordial human beings created from Kaguya-sama's own imagination...However, the rules? They all changed when 'he' came into power at the time when Kaguyas-sama was defeated by her sons and forced to leave heaven to her moniker when she was sealed inside the Rikudo sennin then imprisoned in the moon. The rules made by 'him' took away every ounce of free-will and freedom angels had and it was replaced with order, discipline, and all the bullshit we fallen angels have come to hate today.

Demo, that wasn't the worse part about it. What you and the others don't know is that we, fallen angels, weren't even supposed to be alive right now-

"What?!".

"Haaahaaa! It looks like no one knew the truth this all time. The long and short of it is this: When Yamamoto came into power, he wanted angels to face being removed from existence, or in short oblivion, if an angel was to disobey him or 'God' as he would foolishly say, but Jashin-sama saw this from the eye of Odin before all of it happened, and decided to help us live a second life or a second chance if we were to fall as angels.

How? If an angel is to go against God, this angel will loose it's light and most of it's grace, it's life force as angel will be turned to being half the life force of an angel and half the life force of a heathen, and retain it's freedom and free-will then gain the mind-set and heart of a heathen making this angel a being of lost grace but a being raising above control and Heavenly submission".

"So...what you are saying is...Fallen angels...are angels of evil under Jashin-sama?".

"Not exactly(smirks). Fallen angels are not good, nor bad, we are in between those two things and by in between, I mean that we are as free as the are(points to human in the park). In actuality, fallen angels are saved by Jashinism and protected by it because of my constant prayer to her to keep us alive and stronger, but what she wants from us is to avoid war and keep a cool head as she has given us the gift of blissful ignorance just like these humans and the others from all other different worlds were given".

"I see...that is why you never wanted war, is it?"

"Right you are, Baraquiel...right you are. However, looking at how things are now, the war will soon be-

Before Azazel could speak again, Dohnaseek appeared before him and Baraquiel just when every single human being left the park with only the two fallen angels remaining, and Dohnaseek didn't even look the slightest bit happy with himself.

"Hey Dohnaseek! What's wrong? You don't seem to be-

 **SLAP!**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shut. up...you stupid Coward!" said Dohnaseek getting a look of shock from Baraquiel who said to him...

"What is wrong you with you! What is your problem-

"He is my problem! This bastard...he sold us all to that weak bitch Jashin and her ningen master so we can live away from war like pathetic little defenseless children! He sold Raynare and the others away from me! He doesn't deserve to be our leader! He doesn't deserve our respect for selling our lives to Jashin!" said Dohnaseek, and got a fuming glare from Baraquiel who was about to stand up from his seat and give Dohnaseek a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Azazel who said to him "Let him be".

The fallen angel turned to Dohnaseek and said to him while rubbing his slapped right cheek "Tell me something, Dohnaseek. Did I ever ask for your respect? Do I ever need your permission to keep us alive and out of harm's way? and do you think I would sell my own soldiers away to a transcendent being like Naruto-sama out of fear for the little guy?".

"I don't need to answer those stupid questions of yours you whimpering cunt. You were always afraid of that weak bitch, and I bet you leak her feet ever day when you see her like the slave you-

"That's enough, Dohnaseek!" said Baraquiel, but looked at Azazel who was laughing at the fallen angel before him while standing up, but quickly gave him a hard right knee to the torso causing Dohnaseek to fall to his knees while coughing up blood at the attack he suffered to his core center.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Dohnaseek. I don't care what you think of me, and I never did or ever will. I did what I did to keep this faction from being extinct, and hiding the truth from all of you about who we serve was to make sure Jashin-sama's enemies would never come after us in order to get back to her. All this fancy power you have, it's hers, and all the bullshit you and your punk ass friends have been doing, it's all because she allows you all to do that bullshit. This contract was not drawn up, it was renewed.

I don't give a flying fuck how you feel about this, and you can go ahead and tell everyone about Jashin-sama being awake and having a master.

Go ahead, run to heaven and scream to your pathetic Micheal about the truth. I don't care. Even if they know now, they can't touch us because Jashin-sama's first worshiper is now free with her brother also being free in the 32nd dimension, and the blood army will be up and about in four years not to mention her older brother is also coming out of his personal prison very soon, and Touka is waiting for one of the factions to do something stupid like attack us, the fallen angel faction. That idiot Micheal at least has a brain big enough to know when to back off and shut up unlike you and Kokabel".

Dohnaseek looked up to Azazel and spoke to him with a look of malice planted on his face edged with pain...

"You...you will pay for this! I swear I will make you pay!...I will-(cough)- go to that world and get Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner out of their slavery, then I will kill that weak bitch Jashin if that last thing I do!".

Azazel looked back at Dohnaseek with nothing but Apathy, then walked away from Dohnaseek with Baraquiel following behind while give a hateful stare at the whimpering form of Dohnaseek.

Up in a tree watching the whole spectacle is one Akeno who eye widened at hearing everything Azazel said, then silently left as she thought to herself...

 _'I...I need to tell Buchou about this all...I need to quickly!'._

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

At the top of a hill over looking the whole of Konohagure No Sato, here we find two women dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them wearing straw hates that hid their faces but the only thing that could be seen was their eyes as one woman had beautiful amber eyes while the other has a pair of fully matured sharingan eyes.

The woman with amber eyes looked over to Izumi to see that she had a very distant gaze in her eyes and could sense a feeling of guilt and regret coming from her...

"Izumi...this is your home village. How do you feel about coming back here after all this time? You must feel a sense of nostalgia from this all" said the amber-eyed woman. Izumi's gaze quickly reverted back to it's stare of indifference and responded...

"I have nothing to feel for here, Konan. Demo, aren't you supposed to be disgusted and fuming at seeing the village that has wronged you(small smirk)?".

"(Sigh)There was a time when I had such a view of this village, but I have come to understand why I lived such a life at the cost of being a victim to war and loosing everything I had as a child. Izumi, we need to move in fast and make sure no one is to detect our movements or find out about who we are. The sandaime Hokage is still alive since Orochimaru has failed to eliminate him, and we cannot afford to delay anything or make one wrong move".

Izumi continued to look on at the village before her, and couldn't help but shed a single tear of the memory she has of the night she killed everyone in the Uchiha clan, but more so the most precious person in her life...Mikoto Uchiha.

-X-

The two missing Ninja were now taking a quiet stroll through konoha as they would walk up to the civilians of the village and asked them were they could find Naruto. Some would immediately say they haven't seen him then speed walk away, while others would look at the two women with suspicion then say they have not seen the Uzumaki clan head since earlier this morning.

The two women were now sitting at a bar with their straw hats on, and the both of them were careful not to speak loudly but only talk quietly with Izumi drinking sake from a saucer.

"Is it possible that he could have left the village already?" said Konan. Izumi took a small swig of the drink then placed the saucer down on the table as she said to her temporary partner...

"It could be so, but we haven't left to go see his temple. Demo, I don't think going to the clan district wouldn't be a good idea at the current moment".

The two woman stood up from their booth with Izumi leaving a few Ryo for the drink, then stepped out of the bar only to be met with Kakashi and Anko(who is wearing a pair of black sandals and small black bands above her ankles, and she still has her orange mini-skirt with short fishnet pants underneath with a skin-tight mesh black short sleeve shirt underneath her fishnet shirt and has a daimond-encrusted ring on the middle finger of her right hand).

Anko folded her arms as she said with a stoic expression her face "You two. Take off the hats and show us those faces now. The guards you passed don't remember letting you two into Konoha since they were knocked out by a genjutsu...a _**very**_ similar genjutsu".

Izumi looked at Anko for a second, then looked at the ring on her finger as she spoke to her while taking off the straw hat...

"So the rumors weren't a lie...you really have gotten married to Naruto-kun".

Kakashi quickly removed the headband from his eye to show the fully matured sharingan, then held a kunai in an offense position as he said "Izumi Uchiha...what are doing you here? If you have finally came to your senses about handing yourself over, then I believe you have done the right thing".

Konan looked at Izumi, then back to Anko as she said with a stern gaze "Are you the wife of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? If you are, then tell us where he is, and we just might leave this village alone before any drastic majors could be taken here. You and Konoha's copy ninja cannot face two S-ranked ninja no matter what kind of skill you may have".

"Matte" said Anko, who quickly looked over Konan with her eyes scanning the entire figure of the nuke Kunoichi and continued...

"Your name is Konan, right?...right? Your from Amegakure No Sato...you're the cheek I'm supposed to get for Naru-koi(smirks) Hey Kakashi, can you hold off Izumi over there while I try and take this girl to the temple or at least mark her for Naru-koi?".

"Huh? Okay, I'll see what I can do" said Kakashi, then his sharigan eye soon changed into that of Mangekyo causing Izumi to eye-widen. Konan was confused and shocked at hearing Anko know her name and village, but soon got into a stance when Anko hopped right into the air and shouted...

"... **Giant Shadow Snake Hand**!"

Anko's right arm turned into a giant snake that was the size of a giant snake summon, and flew down straight for Konan who jumped out of the way before the snake hand could get to her and-

 **BOOM!**

The snake's head cause a large crater on it's impact with dust arising at the impact of the said snake hand's attack.

Konan quickly waved her paper arms at the dust with the said paper turning into Shuriken, but heard them being blocked by mettle meaning it was a kunai that stopped them from hitting their targets. The dust was gone revealing a grinning Anko standing there, then quickly flew over to Konan in blinding speeds. Konan couldn't get out of the way fast enough and she was speared right in the torso and pushed through the walls of the bar landing on the other side of it. Anko sat on Konan's lap with her(Konan) hands under her knees then did a few handsigns while saying to Konan...

"You want power right?...well I can give you some. Lot's of it. All I ask is that you leave everything behind, and forget about your past with Ame, your friends, and abandon your organization. If you do that, then my hubby will help you out and maybe...juuuust maybe, give you the life you truly deserve... **Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu: Teleportation Seal!** ".

Anko's right hand glowed with blue chakra, then slapped it on the right side of Konan's neck getting a scream of pain from the blue-haired paper-user. Anko hopped off Konan once the seal was completely placed on Kona's neck and fully functioning, and smirked as she said to her "Take your time to think about it, Ao-hime! Life has been shit for us all, but there is always a second chance once you face the facts and accept change!".

Konan glared at Anko and through some paper kunai at her, only for them to be burnt to ashes by black fire coming from Koharu(dressed in her female anbu attire with no shoes on) who was standing at the top of a tree looking down at Konan with her trademark stern gaze...

"Are you alright, Anko-sama?".

"Peaches and cream, Baa-chan!" said Anko with a grin threatening to tear her face in half. Back with Kakashi, the silver-haired jounin was standing there looking at Izumi Uchiha with his Mangekyo sharingan spinning, then collapsed onto one knee while tiredly exhaling at using so much chakra on the Genjutsu he used on a now frozen-from-shock Izumi...

"You see now?...You...should have just did better then let that younger brother of yours live, Izumi" said Kakashi. Anko came to his side, then helped him up as she said "We told you not to use that until your reserves are big enough, Kaka-baka. But it looks like Izumii-chan knows now".

Izumi's look of shock changed back to a look of indifference and was about to speak when Konan came to her side and placed her hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"If you want Naru-koi, head over to a town nearby. And remember...Ao-hime...the decision is all yours. Just focus your chakra on that seal, and everything will take it's cause from there(smiles warmly)...".

"Izumi, were leaving. Now" said Konan, and the two cloaked women left Konoha as Izumi gave a look of sadness and disappointment while Konan glared at Anko...but the look in Konan's eyes said otherwise as Anko could see that she was really starting to think what she said to her over and over in her mind.

Once the two were gone, Koharu hopped down to Kakashi and Anko with her fox mask on and said to the two jounin "Hokage-sama would like to see you and the other elite jounin in his office immediately".

"(sigh) This day couldn't get any more disturbing" said Kakashi. Anko grabbed a hold of Kakashi's right shoulder and left the area as they sunk into the ground with Koharu leaving through a fire shunshin.

-X-

In the Hokage's office, here we find Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Ibiki with Anko and a slightly dizzy Kakashi now arriving in the office as everyone was waiting for them to arrive. The sandaime stood up from his desk with his smoking pipe in hand and said "Some new information has now come to my attention just recently from Jiraya-kun. It is information based on a secret organization that has recently visited Konoha just now in pursuit of finding and kidnapping Uzumaki Naruto...However, it seems that I now need to reveal more then I couldn't all those years ago".

"Tou-san, I just sensed a chakra signature I haven't sensed in years. Was that-

"Yeah" said Kakashi "It's her...Izumi Uchiha. She was just here and she's heading to-

 **DOORS BUST OPEN!**

"Where...IS...She?".

The jounin in the room turned to see a sharingan blazing Sasuke who glared at the sandaime with his hands furiously clenching into firsts with his knuckles looking as red as tomatoes from hitting something which had the jounin asking what it could be since there was nothing Sasuke could use to train with at the Uchiha clan compound(little did they now that a certain pink haired banshee has offered herself as a sparring partner to him just to get closer for reasons only 'good' to the said screeching banshee).

He walked into the office not bothering to close the doors behind him, but was stopped by Gai who said "Kid, it would be wise to choose the next words you say. I understand your-

"Get out of my way, cripple" said Sasuke who pushed Gai's hand out of the way and walked forward to the sandaime...

"You...tell me what I deserve to know. Where is she and were did she go...TELL ME NOW YOU USELESS OLD-

"Tsukyomi" said Kakashi as he looked into Sasuke's eyes with his sharingan eye turning into a Mangekyo, and Sasuke screamed as he fell to his knees at the images of the Uchiha massacre being replayed right before his eyes and is forced to relive that night for an entire 72 hours. The screaming ended after 5 minutes and Sasuke was then unconscious at his mind being broken again by the said sharingan genjutsu.

The sandaime shook his head and said "I had feared he would know of this. But no matter, what I need to tell all of you now must not leave this room and must be treated as an S-ranked secret not meant for anyone, even the council of Konoha". Hiruzen motioned his anbu to leave the office, and once they did, he gave everyone in the room a stern gaze and said...

"Izumi Uchiha did not have a motive to killing her entire clan, but it was...a mission given to her...".

 **With Naruto, Jashin and Jiraya**

It has been a good 17 hours since Naruto, Jashina and Jiraya left Konoha in search of Naruto's wife-to-be Tsunade Senju(much to Naruto's ire and Jashin's joy...and secretely, Jiraya being both proud and jealous), and now the trio were standing in front of a large gate that belongs to a town.

Jiraya quickly showed his ID to the guards with Naruto doing the same while saying Jashin is a servant to his clan then entered as soon as they allowed them to go in. Jiraya blissfully sighed to himself as he said "This is my home away from home! A good place to relax and calm the mind when research and work takes to much out of it me".

Naruto looked around the place, then found what appears to be a strip club on his right causing him to deadpan as he said "I see why".

Jiraya noticed where Naruto is looking, then frowned to himself as he said to Naruto "Look, kid. I promise I won't be doing any of that stuff with you around, and I apologies for what happened with that perv Ebisu back in Konoha. How about I get us checked in a room so I can go meet up with a contact of mines quickly about Tsunade? As soon as I'm done, I'll come back to you then we can leave to get to her".

"Naruto-samaaaa~~~~" said Jashin with puppy dog eyes "My feet huuuuuurt! Can we please get a room so I can sit down? Then you can massage them for meeee~~~~?".

"Ugh! Fine! But you better not run off on me, ero-sennin" said Naruto getting a tick mark out of Jiraya from calling him that nickname. The trio finally arrived to a hotel with Jashin walking up to the counter as she said "We would like a room please!".

The woman behind counter smiled at Jashin as she responded "Aaaawww what a cute little girl! Is she with you?".

Jiraya's eyebrow twitched and was gonna say something mean about Jashin, but stopped when he saw her looked back at him with worms crawling over her face into her scalp as her mouth twisted into an evil smirk, causing Jiraya to shiver in fear and say to the woman "Y-yes! She w-with us. Two rooms please, and make sure they are far apart from each other!".

"Ooookay~~~ Here you go. That will be 600 Ryo for the night". Naruto quickly walked up to take the keys and pay, then looked at the key chains to see the first key had the room number 9 with the other having the room number 13. The blond Uzumaki turned to see Jiraya had already left the hotel with dust at his trail, and sighed to himself as he continued to walk up the stares with a grinning and eye-smiling Jashin following behind with a skip in her barefooted step.

Once they reached room 13, they opened the door using the key and walked in with Naruto closing the door behind him. Jashin quickly hopped on the edge of the bed and placed her back pack on the left side of it, causing sounds of glass banging against each other to be heard from it. Naruto looked at the back pack with his right eyebrow raised and said "Ano, Ja-chan, you never really told me what's inside that since you didn't pack any clothes when we left. What do you have in there?"

"Heheeee! Believe me when I say it's best you just watch what happens when Senju-chan drinks some of this stuff".

"(Facepalms) Let me guess, the red wine of Jesus and Purple Drank with all the other expensive, rare and not-for-consumption alcohol bottles you have collected when Kaguya-sama was still pregnant with the Rikudo-sennin and his brother".

Jashin blushed at Naruto guessing right of what's inside the back pack, then stood up from where she was sitting and walked up to Naruto then cupped his cheeks as she kissed him right on the mouth with Naruto getting into the kiss, and pulled from it as she said...

"You know me all too well...Naruto-sama. Now, about that foot massage-

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Jashin looked at the door for a second with narrowed eyes, then eye-widened for a split second as she said to Naruto...

"You should go ahead and get that, Naruto-sama".

Naruto could sense a small feeling of excitement well up inside his grey-haired loli servant and narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he responded "Ja-chan~~~What have you and Touka-chan done with those cards that I should be worried about?".

"N-nothing, Naruto-sama(blushes and sweatdrops)! Me and Touka-chan were playing a regular game of Crazy 8 yesterday morning. I swear!".

"(Deadpan) You swear all the time J-cha-

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Naruto sighed at the all-lying face of Jashin who sat back down on the edge of the bed while avoiding Naruto's glare as she looked up the sealing and whistled casually, then did a frustrating sigh as he walked up to the door to open it.

Once he did, his eyes looked up to see two very beautiful women looking down at him with stoic and indifferent expressions planted on their gorgeous faces as they were dressed in identical black cloaks with red clouds all over them, and tried to form words out of his mouth but could only open and close it every time he tried to think of something to say as their sheer beauty has stolen Naruto's breath away.

Jashin, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, smirked to herself as she thought...

 _ **'….Gotta looooove the slave game. Naruto-sama will pay me twice the time he spent with Ophy-chan. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her since she gave birth to that egg of hers...'.**_

Izumi looked down to Naruto with a fully matured sharingan looking deep into Naruto's gloss black and white-ringed eyes and said...

"Uzumaki Naruto...please...step outside. We would like a word with you...".

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Ending Theme Song: A$AP Rocky -L$D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Again, sorry for the weekend long wait, but I needed to get the old idea machine working to push the story up ahead. Remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and I'll see you guys on Thursday.**


End file.
